Forget me not
by auraluna7
Summary: Michiru wakes up with amnesia but that is truly just the start of her problems, facing her past, falling in love with Haruka and overcoming the web of lies knitted around her will be the hardest challenge of all. Final Chapter is up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 : Icy Morning

Disclaimer : I don't have any rights over characters from Sailor Moon but I Do own this story plot.

A/N : How long has it been? 3 years maybe 4? I can't remember how long since I felt like writing anything, I guess I was busy living the RL but hopefully I will be able to put down in writing this plot that has been roaming my head for a while now. I can't promise chapters every day but I will try to deliver once a week. I don't expect this story to be too long but I do hope this is the first of a new series of stories. Thanks to every one of my readers that even to this date keep sending me pm's and reviews. I hope you enjoy and please leave your reviews they keep me fueled.

Forget me not

Chapter 1

Another day breaking on the horizon, Michiru looked out the window; on the distance she could see the ocean. How she longed to be there, she had always wanted a house by the sea. She was a beautiful girl, tall and slender, her hips round and firm, her long hair falling down to the middle of her back in beautiful locks. After sipping her cup of tea slowly, she sat in front of the vanity mirror and started brushing her beautiful aqua colored hair.

Maybe today would be a good day after all, the sun was up and everyday was an opportunity, everyday she could just try and start again. She smiled to herself and placed the brush down right before a loud sound came from the other room, then again that new start wasn't going to come that day. _"So much for good day" _She could hear now the familiar sound of objects breaking and canvas being ripped apart. She lazily got up off the tuffet and got dressed. While still buttoning up her sweater she walked into the other room. "Good morning Claire"

Claire, a tall brunette with her hair tied up in a pony tail and piercing black eyes looked back at her, her face had paint smudges and she appeared to be in a terrible mood. "Does this looks like a good day to you Michiru?" Michiru didn't answer back, she just crouched to pick up the scattered paint brushes and pieces of glass of the floor, wincing as a small glass shard pierced her skin and she brought it to her mouth to suck the wound gently. Claire looked at her with exasperation. "Does it?"

"Does it what?" Michiru placed the battered looking paint brushes on the table, still looking at her bleeding finger.

"Does it looks like a good day to you! Are you stupid or just ignoring me?" Michiru sighed softly.

"I guess not. But breaking your art supplies won't get you anywhere."

"Stop talking to me like that" Claire grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close.

"You are hurting me" Michiru winced as Claire grip grew stronger. "I'm sorry" She let her go and Michiru backed away a few steps.

"Why do you always have to be against me Michiru? Always talking back, always lecturing me, you make me hurt you, do you think I like hurting you?" Claire stepped closer to her and caresses her cheek, Michiru tried not to back from the caress knowing that would only irritate Claire more.

"I'm sorry" I'm sorry, I'm sorry , her life nowadays was filled with apologies for things she knew weren't her fault, but tired of fighting, it was just easier this way.

"My brushes are no good, I need new ones"

"New brushes? But we just got you paint last week there is no money…"

"Paint! I don't need fucking paint Michiru! I need brushes!"

"_And I need to pay the rent, and buy food" _"I get paid next week Claire…"

"Today Michiru! I know you have money hidden somewhere don't you honey?" How easily could she change her tone from menacing to velvety, almost like a purr on Michiru's ear.

"I have to pay the rent Claire" She had to stay firm, it was easy to be lenient with Claire just not to fight her but it was the middle of the winter and the perspective of being homeless was a good reason to stand firm on this one.

"You know how I feel about this Michiru, don't you? Art is my life, it used to be yours too, of course now you don't give a damn! You rather go out every day and shake that ass of yours for tips"

It was true, art used to be her life, until the fog of the honeymoon was over and she realized someone had to pay for rent and food, Claire was so temperamental when it came to her paintings that they had lost lots of deals, now Michiru was stuck as a waitress in a café scratching everyday's bread in 10 hour shifts, this was so unbearable, she was tired of Claire, of her bad temper, her mood swings and her jealousy this morning fight turning into an everyday routine, it was hard to remember a time when they didn't fight all the time , and yet she was still in love … or wasn't she? Not too long ago she had left everything behind for Claire, swearing she would never come back, feeling so in love … where was that feeling now? "I don't shake my ass for tips! I am a waitress in a lunch café don't be ridiculous" She felt the slap across her face like a bucket of cold water. Michiru touched her cheek with disbelief.

"Now you're happy aren't you? I'm the bad one again, you made me hurt you and I am the villain of your story" Brushing the locks of hair off her face Michiru walked past Claire and head for the coat rack. "Oh you can't walk away from me, Michiru, where the hell are you going?"

Michiru buttoned up her coat, a beautiful white coat, keepsake of a better time, one of the many things she couldn't afford anymore, and wore her knee high boots, swallowing down the tears that fight to escape Michiru looked back at Claire. "I am going to get those brushes you want." Slamming the door behind her she walked along the street, the cold biting her face. "_God I Hate the winter"_ Rummaging through her pockets she realized her mittens and hat where back at home, so was her purse. "Damn it!" Could this day get any worse? The tears won the battle and Michiru could feel them freezing along her cheeks, it was really cold outside, but it was even colder inside her.

-0-

"Morning Haruka" Haruka raised her eyes from the car she was working on to see the UPS delivery girl smiling at her, as usual the girl had 'accidentally' unzipped her coat and unbuttoned her shirt. She smiled at her and wiped the grease off her hands.

"How's your day going Akimi?" The little blonde girl smiled, and leaned slightly.

"The weather is terrible, cold as hell, the roads are icy, but somehow here it feels so much warmer…" Haruka smiled and signing the invoice she gave it back to the little blonde.

"Be careful on the road then"

The UPS girl smiled and battered her eyelashes softly. "You too" She walked away swaying her curvy hips, Haruka looked at her amused, well maybe one of these days she would accept that delivery package.

She looked outside the window, it was a perfect sunny day, which meant it was quite cold outside ironically, the street looked icy and it was probably best to finish early and leave before the roads got worse. Before going thought she should sprinkle salt outside, the last thing she needed was somebody suing her ass for negligence. As she was carrying the sack of salt, she saw her through the window, a mass of aqua colored curls dancing in the wind, the girl seemed to be talking to herself , Haruka noticed how fair and white her skin looked and how beautiful her eyes were but before she could saw anymore the girl seemed to vanish on thin air. "Huh?"

Michiru kept her hands on her pockets in an attempt to keep them warm, she had no idea how she was going to get those damn brushes. Talking to herself wasn't going to help for sure, at least the store was just across the street, but just as she was going to cross the street she stepped on black ice and slipped, she saw herself falling and before she could stop her fall she felt her head hitting the pavement and it all went black.

-0-0-

A throbbing headache was all she could feel, she touched the bump on her head and winced. "Owwww" She opened her eyes and found herself on room she had never seen before.

"You're awake." A strange but attractive voice caught her attention; she looked to her side and found a smiling blonde looking back at her, her short hair framing a beautiful face and a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Thank God I was so worried."

"I… what happened?"

"You slipped and hit your head, you were unconscious until now."

"I can't remember, actually…" She looked again at the blonde trying to match her face with a name. "I don't remember much… have we met before?"

"Oh no, look at me forgetting my manners, I'm Haruka Tenoh, we haven't met before. I was the one who brought you to the hospital."

"Nice to meet you Haruka." She smiled "I'm … I'm... oh" She touched the bandages around her head, such a headache, everything seemed so fuzzy. "I can't remember" Couldn't she? Michiru looked down at her hands trying hard to remember anything at all. "I …"

Haruka looked at the little girl, and hold her hand softly. "Don't worry, I'm here and you're safe." Michiru started crying softly, who was she? And where was she? And why did she want to believe so badly that she was safe around this girl she barely knew? "The doctor said it was possible you could have some amnesia, but just for a while… hopefully"

"_Amnesia?" _"I… oh "Michiru cried a bit harder, what was she going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2 : Afternoon tea party

Disclaimer: I Do not own any sailor moon characters, whoever the plot is entirely mine.

A/N: Oh, oh, oh I did it! 2 chapters in 2 days , maybe I am on a roll! I hope you like this chapter and you review, I will try to publish again soon. Please, please review I like to hear what you think .

Forget Me not

Chapter 2: Afternoon tea party

"The lady suffered a concussion, Amnesia happens in some rare cases. However this has a great chance of not being permanent, sometimes the memories come back after a few hours, sometimes it takes days or a few months but she seems to be progressing rapidly."

"So you are telling me doctor, she doesn't remember anything at all?"

"Amnesia is not quite like that, she will remember things from before the trauma , smells, sounds and feelings will trigger memories , she might forget a few things after today as well, it is hard to measure the extension of the trauma , all there is to do is wait and see."

Haruka looked through the door back at the girl sitting on the hospital bed, she seemed calm now, her beautiful hair framing those amazing looking eyes, it was like diving into the ocean every time she looked at them. "How long is she going to be hospitalized?"

"There is no other apparent injuries, if all her tests come clean she should be discharged in a couple hours, I will need you to fill some forms with her information."

"Oh, I don't know any personal information, I just happened to be there when she fell."

"I see, we will call social services then, they can probably find a place where she can stay for a couple of days, she might recover her memories in a few hours anyways."

"And if she doesn't?" Michiru sat down quietly staring at her hands, she looked at them with what seemed curiosity, wiggling her fingers and looking at her hands against the rays of sunlight that filtered through the blinds, Haruka couldn't keep her eyes away from her.

"Well, there is government agencies, shelters… have you tried checking her purse? Perhaps she is carrying an ID or a contact number"

"She had nothing but a coat; I will check the pockets…"

"I will make the appropriate phone calls then, someone from social services will come down to see her soon"

"She won't need a shelter, I will take care of her, and the hospital bills as well. Anything she needs, bill it to me" The doctor nodded and walked away, Haruka walked back into Michiru's room.

"Thanks, for bringing me to the hospital, for staying …"

"It's ok." Haruka picked up the white coat from the arm chair it was sitting on. "Mind if I search the pockets? Maybe you have an ID."

"Oh, no, no go ahead, that is such a good idea." The pockets were virtually empty, Haruka found a few bills and some change, she looked on the inside pocket and found the pocket had a name embroidered on it.

"Michiru…."

"Yes?" Michiru answered distracted, she was once again looking at her hands against the light. "Oh!" She covered her mouth with surprise. "Oh! That is my name! Did you found an ID?"

"No, it is embroidered on the inner pocket of this coat"

Haruka handed her the coat, Michiru traced the elaborate embroidery with her finger. "I got this coat for Christmas once…I… "

"Yes?"

"That is it, I don't remember anymore." Michiru looked defeated; she touched the injury on her head again.

"That's ok, you remember your name, and when did you got this coat, the doctor said it could all come back to you in a couple hours."

"Did he?" She smiled at Haruka and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Michiru"

"Nice to meet you too Haruka"

-0-

"So let me get this straight." Haruka looked at the girl sitting across from her, she was wearing a gorgeous navy blue dress that matched her eyes, a string of pearls around a perfect long neck, her long blonde hair fixed on a cascade of curls dripping down her back. "You just picked up a girl from the street like she was some sort of stray cat?"

"Michiru is not some stray cat, she hurt herself outside my shop and she is a guest in my house until she recovers."

"You are quite right; picking a stray cat would have been much simpler. What is wrong with you? What if this girl is a murderer?"

Haruka laughed heartily and sipped her coffee. "That is way farfetched"

"Ok, maybe not a murderer, but how about a petty thief? How about a scam? How many girls you know that go out in the middle of the winter with no hat gloves or any piece of ID and suddenly, conveniently I must add, lose their memories and sneak their way into a wealthy heiress house?"

"I wouldn't call myself wealthy heiress, I do well, I manage my family businesses, and again, Michiru is not a thief."

"Michiru, ugh you even call her by her given name?"

"I don't know her family name, she can't remember it"

Shizuka placed down her tea cup and touched Haruka's hand. "I just don't like the fact that there is some girl living with my fiancé"

Haruka pulled her hand back gently. "We are not engaged."

Shizuka sat back looking positively angered and looked out the window. "Your family and mine couldn't ask for more. We have been dating for almost a year"

"Shizuka, I am not one for marriage, if this is not good enough for you then perhaps is time for you to find someone else."

"That is not what I meant. You are impossible sometimes. Whatever the case I really think you should let the hospital take care of that amnesia girl."

"You haven't even met her, try meeting her, perhaps you will like her."

"Hmmm." Shizuka finished her tea and grabbed her purse and shades. "Maybe. But really you should listen to me; it wouldn't kill you to please me for once."

Haruka smiled slyly and touched the blonde's hand. "Oh Shizuka, you and I know I please you all the time."

Shizuka lowered her shades and smiled back, she licked her heart shaped lips slowly "You are impossible Haruka"

-0-

Michiru was sitting down on a delicate tea chair, she was looking around the room, everything was so pretty in this room, she felt so comfortable here, the delicate red crimson roses on a vase, the many paintings on the walls, the rich brocades on the chairs, the shaggy beautiful carpet that felt soft against her feet were all so wonderful, this British style room was so perfect. She sipped her cup of tea slowly, inhaling the delicate aroma of the jasmine green tea. It have been 2 days since she left the hospital, no miracle suddenly gave back her memories but she was slowly remembering things, she could point must of the things she liked to eat, she remembered her favorite color was marine blue and little things here and there, but nothing more, she wished to remember her last name, her address might be nice as well, she knew she couldn't live at Haruka's forever no matter how big and comfortable this house was.

Haruka came to the house shortly after her lunch date with Shizuka; the maid Etsuyo welcomed her on the entrance. "How's Michiru doing?"

"She's good Mistress Haruka; she's being all afternoon drinking tea."

"Drinking tea?"

"Oh yes, every kind of tea we have in the house." The lady giggled softly. "12 cups of tea so far."

Haruka looking a little dumbfounded smiled to the maid. "Why has she had 12 cups of tea Etsuyo?"

"Well, I asked the little Miss if she liked tea, and she was very excited to remember she did, so I asked her if she wanted some, she agreed but she didn't remember what kind of tea she liked so…she asked to try them all! " Haruka smiled, she could pictured Michiru sitting in front of a dozen tea cups figuring out which one was her favorite, just like the day before she discovered with delight she could speak besides Japanese, English, French a little bit of German and even a few words in Spanish after seeing a foreign movie and she refused to go to bed until she found out by watching clips of all kinds of movies if she could speak some other language.

Michiru was like a mouthful of fresh water, Haruka was used to be surrounded by beautiful girls but they were always so correct and posh, rich girls trying their best tricks like well bred horses. She had been dating Shizuka Aramaki for almost a year, she found at first her enthusiasm for sports charming , the fact that she was thrilled to ride on her car at fast speeds quite attractive but after they went steady Shizuka became less and less interested on the things Haruka did and more on posing for the cameras in every function they attended and spending her afternoons looking at wedding catalogues, wedding, the simple mention of the word could make Haruka's skin crawl, she was not marrying Shizuka, or anyone for that matter, not even if her parents kept pressing the matter, Haruka just wanted to have some fun, she was young and the world was out there waiting for her.

It would be so amazing to have some real fun to find things interesting and colorful again, just like Michiru; she could tell by the way she looked at everything around her that it was as if everything was bright and new, full of secrets waiting to reveal themselves to her. Haruka wondered what Michiru could see in the falling snowflakes that could bring tears to her mesmerizing blue eyes.

She walked quietly into the British tea room and looked at her, she was dressed in a fluffy blue dress with petticoats and ribbons, not quite suited for a girl Michiru's age, probably one of Haruka's dresses that were never wore but bought in dozens by her mother, Etsuyo must have gave the dress to Michiru. She looked like a porcelain doll and Haruka realized that she had even tied her hair on curly ponytails, and was wearing a pair of tiny lace gloves; the sight was quite cute, funny even.

Michiru looked up from the cup of tea she was having, a whole table full of the finest petite tea cups and pastry trays in of front her. She smiled brightly at Haruka and the blonde smiled back. "Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon Haruka, care for some tea?"

"I… sure." Haruka sat on the tea chair across the table and Michiru poured her a cup of tea, her eyes seemed to be smiling as she handed the cup to the blonde with her delicate gloved hand.

"You are not going to say anything?"

"About?"

"The fact that I look like a china doll… "

Choking a little bit on her tea and blushing slightly Haruka tried not to laugh, it was so hard to tell when girls were joking or being awfully serious. "You look nice"

Michiru laugh. "I'm quite amused by this outfit, not sure if nice is how I will describe my looks though"

Haruka laughed softly. "I take this is entirely Etsuyo's doing then?" The aqua beauty nodded softly.

"She was so eager to get me into one of this dresses, do you know that there is a room the size of a stadium full with dresses? Oh but of course you do! These are … yours…oh dear, I didn't mean to say I didn't like it I…"

Haruka laughed harder this time. "Those are not mine! Well technically…it's an awful long story. I'm sure there are other dresses less…puffy, you could wear."

"It's like a real tea party isn't it?" Michiru jumped off her seat and twirl, the petticoats and ribbons spinning. "It is so fun, just me and all this beautiful objects."Beautiful objects indeed, Haruka's eyes were no longer fixed on the dress rather on what the girly dress couldn't hide, on the curvy hips tightening the fabric of the gown, on the fine lace of the stockings Michiru was wearing showing under the petticoats and those long legs that seemed to go for miles, as Michiru kept twirling to make her dress dance Haruka got fixated on the inch of naked skin she could see of her thighs. Cursing herself Haruka tried to look away and focused on her tea again. "Thanks again Haruka." Michiru sat down, she fixed her eyes on the blonde, finding this moment so perfect, the snow falling out the window like a fine blanket, the smell of roses and tea, and Haruka with that perfect smile spending the afternoon with her, few things could make this better, Haruka leaning on the table and kissing her hard on the lips perhaps…

Michiru blushed and looked away. What was this feeling? Confusion probably, yeah that must be, after all there were many things she didn't remember and Haruka was so nice to her it was easy to get carried away; she shouldn't let this get serious…

"You have nothing to thank me for, I'm having great time, I don't think I ever had a tea party." Haruka gave her that charming smile and Michiru felt butterflies on her stomach. Oh well, maybe just for today she shouldn't worry…just for today. Haruka poured a cup of steamy tea for Michiru and handed it to her. "So did you found out then?"

"What?" Michiru bite into a sweet pastry, licking the confectionary sugar of her lips. Haruka fixed her eyes on them, on the soft curvy lips, naturally rosy and plump.

The tiny cup of tea shaking slightly on her hand. "What kind of tea do you like."

Michiru smiled brightly. "You know Haruka? I think I like them all!" They laughed, how did Haruka loved laughing, she liked Michiru, maybe too much for the little girl's own good.


	3. Chapter 3: Pictures on the wall

Disclaimer: I Don't own any character related to Sailor Moon I just borrow them for my personal plot and delight :3

A/N : Well here it is, my third chapter, I wish the story plot was advancing a little faster but I guess my characters are going to have a bit more of development so chapters might be a little longer than usual. I guess for some of my all time readers that is a good thing :p . I really need some reviews though I want to know if you are enjoying this fanfic, so if you can take 30 secs and let me know!

Forget me not

Chapter 3: Pictures on the wall

Shizuka looked at herself on the mirror as she tried a new riding suit; she looked quite attractive in the dark blue gown. "Hmmm, I will take it" The salesgirl bowed slightly and walked away to write down the bill, Shizuka turned to her friend sitting on the lounge of the high end boutique. "I can't concentrate, Mizuki, I can't get all this situation out of my head, Haruka living with that amnesia chick"

"Are you really that worried she will cheat on you?"

"Hmm, like it would be the first time? No, but it is not the same a one night girl here and there to have this … person… living with her, I should be the one living with her!"

"Oh Shizuka, once you guys get married you will be fine"

Shizuka smiled coldly, marriage, that would be ideal but Haruka couldn't even tolerate the word being mention in front of her, and she was running out of ideas. "Yeah, you're right"

"Have you met her anyways? Maybe this girl isn't attractive at all, you know Haruka, she's…extravagant, helping homeless and stuff, it is not the first time she has done something of that matter."

"No, I haven't met her, I should, perhaps you are right, in fact I am going to call Haruka and meet this girl…tonight if possible." Shizuka finished the glass of wine in front of her, this whole thing shouldn't be upsetting her so much, she had always suspected Haruka cheated on her back and forth but always came back, maybe it was the fact that this time she knew the girls name; she could place a face on her problem, and the jealousy burning on her belly only got worse, she had to put herself ahead of the situation, one way or another Haruka was hers, just hers.

-0-

"So tell me…. Are you sure I am not bothering you?" Michiru was looking down the hood of a car, Haruka was working under it.

"Not at all, I am more worried you might be bored to death."

"Mmmm no, not at all I enjoy seeing new things, I don't think ever saw the inside of a car before."

Haruka got from under the hood and on her feet, wiping grease out of her hands and face she stopped to look at the little girl, she had her silky hair tied up on a tidy ponytail and was wearing a pair of jeans and a green sweater, she noticed the clothes were tight on her, probably cause herself didn't have as much curves as her, Haruka was much taller but Michiru was much rounder, the skinny jeans could barely contain those curvy legs. "Would you like me to ask Etsuyo to take you out shopping for some clothes?" Michiru looked at her shrugging.

"Do I look bad on these?"

"_Careful…stepping on the girl twilight zone…" "_No, of course not you look great… I… did I just put my foot in my mouth?"

Michiru laughed heartily. "You must be used to be around sensitive girls, I know these clothes are snug, I had hope I would use my own clothes by now, but I haven't really remember much." Her voice tone changed slightly Haruka noticed she had made the smaller girl sad.

"Nonsense, I just asked because I know girls like shopping, I thought it might cheer you up that is all." Michiru smiled again and Haruka felt relieved.

"So was today your day off?"

"Mmmm let's just say I can take any day off, not like I should but I can."

"Oh, so you are your own boss? Must be nice…what do you do?"

"Hmm I manage my dad's business… he… likes to buy stuff. But what I really like is fixing cars and then racing them."

"Stuff? I see, am I being too nosy?"

"No, sorry I just find that business boring that is all."

"I see, so you race cars ah? Must be exciting."

"It is, you should try it one day."

"Nah, I know for sure I am not a good driver, funny how that works I remember stuff like that but not my birthday or my phone number… I think I used to be a waitress…"

"A waitress huh? Maybe you will remember which restaurant you worked for soon."

"Yeah… a waitress…kinda anticlimactic if you asked me, it would have been so much more wonderful if I had remembered I was a movie star, or a princess of sorts…" Michiru trace the tools on the walls of Haruka's garage with her long skinny fingers with interest. "Maybe if I never remember who I am I could be someone else, not a waitress… you know what I mean?"

"Who would you like to be?"

She shrugged again. "Don't know…myself I guess, just do as I please, just be me, who knows maybe that is who I am already, the one good thing about this amnesia is that every possibility is open, everything is new and surprising, maybe I was a waitress by day and a super hero by night!" The both laugh again. "So, you are your own boss then, and what else?"

"Mmmm not much, work a lot, race my cars, work some more… so on."

"No love?" Why had she asked that? Michiru wondered blushing softly, she had no right t be so nosy.

"I…I have a girlfriend, her name is Shizuka."

Of course she had a girlfriend, Michiru thought to herself. "Have you been dating long? Am I being too snoopy?."

"No… to both. I don't mind talking to you; we met about a year ago."

"And fell madly in love!"

"Ha…well I guess, not too madly."

"So was it love at first sight? Did you saw her and the time stopped? Did you felt breathless and mesmerized and such?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow "You ever felt like that?"

"Dunno, can't remember, but I bet I did, if there is someone out there I am in love with, that is exactly like it must have happened, I bet it was love at first sight, with rainbows in the sky and birds singing… but did you?"

"Well, I met her at a Charity Ball, the Rose Garden Ball, I was bored out of my skull and decided to sneak out, she happened to be looking at my car and we started talking, we went for a ride and… well no rainbows…it was late at night."

"But you do love her right? You want to get married and have a dozen little car racers?" And again with the nosiness, Haruka looked hesitant and Michiru smiled apologetically. "Forget that, I should be focusing on my memories not yours, I just find myself wanting to know it all lately."

"That's ok. Speaking of Shizuka she wants to meet you, she might be dropping in later today."

"Good, I will love to meet her." She was sincere but somehow Michiru felt a little sad, she knew Haruka had all her life put together and chances were so did she, but up until now she could be a little flirty guilt free, now she should be more careful, after all she was a little bit more than a stranger for the blonde. She massaged her neck gently, her back was so sore.

"Are you alright?"

"Just sore, I guess I hit more than my head on the way down…at least I didn't fall on my face, right?"

Haruka walked behind her and rubbed her neck gently. "Maybe I should take you to see that doctor again, back injuries can be serious."

Her fingers felt so good against her skin, almost like they could emanate heat all through her. "I… I'm sure it's nothing, I should just take a bath."

"Good Idea, the house has a sento* but since I am the only one here it's not usually on service, I will have Etsuyo fixing that by tomorrow…"

"The bathroom on my room has a tub, it will be ok"

"No no, you need to relax for real, you know what? You should use the master's bedroom bathroom; it has a great big Jacuzzi tub."

Mmmm Jacuzzi tub, that sounded great, almost as good as Haruka's hands still massaging her neck and slowly going down her back , if only… snapping out of it Michiru , bitted her lip softly. "O…ok." Haruka finally stopped massaging Michiru's neck, not without a whole lot of self control. Michiru still blushed turned around slowly, Haruka was so close to her she could almost feel her breathing "I guess, I should go take that bath…. "Haruka wouldn't move back, what was this feeling growing inside her? She had a great control around other girls, but Michiru was just so forward, so honest, she didn't concealed her real thoughts, so it was hard to conceal her own. "…. before Shizuka gets here…" Shizuka. Haruka stepped back slowly, feelings or not, Shizuka was her girlfriend.

"Yes… you should." Michiru nodded and stepped out of the room quietly, then touched her lips and sighed softly. Maybe out there somewhere, there was a Haruka just for her.

-0-

The hot water felt so nice. Her neck and back were so sore, the steam rising and covering the glass walls around the big luxurious tub. Michiru sighed with pleasure, while she was sinking slowly in the perfumed hot water her fingers were tracing patterns on the fogged glass walls, trees and leaves, a mountain scene and a river, all kinds of drawings coming to life, she covered the first wall and jump to the other , it was so easy, like her hands had a life of their own, and as she closed her eyes to inhale the soft scent of the bath, memories of herself painting scenes of the sea against the rock falls, of rivers, of a familiar Koi pond and of a woman with long sea green hair came back to her…

Shizuka gave her coat to Etsuyo and walked into the entrance hall, instead of going to the living room as she was advised she walked the familiar path upstairs to the master bedroom, she knocked softly and walked in, the room was dim lighted and she could hear the Jacuzzi tub running, smiling to herself, Shizuka walked towards the bathroom door.

"Haruka…" She called sweetly, no response came back. "I think I am going to give my sweetie a surprise…" Slowly she started peeling off her clothing and knocked on the door, then walked in… it was so steamy inside the bathroom she couldn't see much but it was not the first time she was here, she finished getting undressed and untied her long hair sliding the glass door to step into the Jacuzzi tub. "Hey baby…"

Michiru was sitting at the edge of the tub still drawing patterns on the back glass walls "What the….aaahhh!" She barely had time to cover her herself with her bare hands.

Shizuka looked at Michiru frankly appalled, standing there tall and gloriously naked "Ahhhh! What are you doing here?"

"Me? What? Who are you? "Blushed to the core Michiru, looked at the blonde girl standing in front of her.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds. "Harukaaaa!"

Haruka was on her sitting room when she heard Shizuka's scream, she rushed upstairs and into the bedroom, she screamed one more time and Haruka rushed into the bathroom.

"What's going on ….ah…." Her eyes went from one girl to the other; she could not believe her eyes.

"Who is this?" Shizuka pointed angrily at Michiru, who at the moment seemed completely out of words, she had blushed even harder at the sight of Haruka.

"Shizuka… this is Michiru, erm… Michiru this is Shizuka… "Shizuka lift both her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Michiru huh? Fine, Haruka…Haruka! Stop staring and hand me a damn towel!"

Haruka, handed Shizuka a towel, Michiru half concealed by the water was avoiding her gaze. "Let's give Michiru some privacy Shizuka."

The little blonde's eyes seemed to pierce Haruka as she stepped out of the room. "You and I need to talk Tenoh."

"I… I'm sorry Michiru." Michiru gave her a little smile and Haruka stepped out of the bathroom."

Well that was certainly not the way she pictured Shizuka's and Michiru's first meeting…but one thing was certain, it might have been just a few seconds she saw Michiru's naked body but she was not going to forget that image for quite a long time…

Michiru could hear the muffled screams on the bedroom and wished she could drawn on the tub, certainly the last thing she wanted was become a nuisance at the Tenoh's manor, this certainly wasn't going to be a quite night after all

Note*: A sento is a Japanese bath house/big room with that big tub… you get the idea. Review and have fun!


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and awakenings

Disclaimer: (Do I really need one in every chapter?) Any characters or references from Sailor Moon do not belong to me , I think we all know that.

A/N: Yay, and here is the fourth! It certainly took me 3 years to write again but it seems this story is going to come out in just a few weeks Thanks for your reviews, and please keep reviewing they really make me want to write some more lol!

**Forget me not**

**Chapter 4: Nightmares and awakenings**

"Calm down Shizuka, it was just an unfortunate accident." Shizuka looking furious brushed her hair and looked at Haruka through the mirror. She was trying really hard to get a hold of herself but she was positively furious.

"Calm down, you say? How would you feel in my position? how can you explain the fact that I found a naked woman on your bathtub?"

"In fairness I don't know anybody that takes a bath fully dressed… you walked into somebody bathing so…" Haruka got the iciest stare on the history of mankind; Shizuka's sense of humor was nowhere to be seen.

"You are serious! Why was she there in the first place?"

Haruka placed her arm around Shizuka's shoulders. "Oh Shizuka, it's not like I was in there along with her, I let her use the Jacuzzi tub, I wasn't even upstairs, you didn't walked into the sitting room where I was, you went into my bathroom where Michiru was... " Shizuka zipped up her dress looking stern.

"Hmmmm … " Once she finished getting dressed she left the room, Haruka followed her downstairs.

"So, are you still staying for supper… dear?"

-0-

Michiru sat down on her bed, she got dressed and was ready for supper but wasn't sure if she was welcomed downstairs at all, she bitted her lip softly. She had many expectations regarding Haruka's girlfriend, she guessed right that she was a very beautiful girl, she couldn't compete with someone like that, so tall and gorgeous… compete? Why did that thought occurred to her? She was letting this feelings for Haruka grow out of control, now that she was remembering things nonstop it was only a matter of time before she would have to return to her real life and stop daydreaming of romance.

She couldn't shake out of her mind the image of the woman with long sea green hair, her mother. Where was she now? Was she out there looking for her? Maybe, she wanted so badly to remember but at the same time she feared that once her memories came back entirely she will no longer have an excuse to stay in this house… life was always so complicated.

_Knock, knock…_

"Come in." Haruka walked in the room quietly.

"Hi."

Michiru still sitting on the bed looked like a beautiful rose placed on a white mantel, she looked so frail on the enormous bed."Hey"

"Are you joining us for supper?"

"Should I?" She asked hesitant.

Haruka nodded. " We should take this like grownups, so you saw her naked and we saw… you" _"naked, naked, naked…say something that doesn't make you sound like a complete pervert…naked Michiru….hmmm"_ "It was not a big deal was it?"

Michiru blushed again, Haruka saw her naked, she probably compare her to her own girlfriend and those big boobs of hers, how humiliating… "Yeah, no big deal…"

"So shall we go have dinner then?." Michiru nodded and they walked downstairs, she sat at the table right across from Shizuka who didn't look friendly at all. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shizuka placed her glass of wine down and looked right at the smaller girl, dressed in a delicate green chiffon dress.

"So Michiru…, no last name huh? Have you started remembering things yet?"

"Yes, some of them, it seems to be a bit more complex that I thought at first…"

Shizuka cut her off. "How old are you?" Michiru felt under a microscope, Shizuka's piercing blue eyes were measuring her carefully.

" Twenty years old."

"Are you sure?"

"Hum…yes."

"I see, that's quite peculiar don't you think Haruka? That she can remember it so clearly, no doubts. How can you be so sure?"

"I...I don't know I just am."

Haruka wondered where was this conversation going, why was Shizuka so interested on it anyways. "Because, you could be 20, or 40, or 16… My brother met a girl once who claimed to be 18, next thing you know she tried suing him for statutory rape, she was just a 16 year old slut, a goldigger…"Did Shizuka just called her a slut? Michiru raised an eyebrow, Haruka looked uncomfortable, Shizuka laughed softly. "Of course that is not important in your case is it? It was just a story… I'm just saying it would be a shame if you think you are of age and then it turns out to be different, people could get in trouble, of course like I said it is not the case here really…

Michiru struggled with the urge to slap her back an insult and instead she took a sip of her drink. Haruka's voice broke the silence that followed Shizuka's 'lovely' story.

"You know maybe we could go out for supper…"

"Actually Haruka, I am feeling rather tired, maybe you and Shizuka should go out without me."

Shizuka smiled triumphant, so this girl was no threat after all, just a small little inconvenience. "Oh dear, she should totally rest if she is tired… you and I could definitely go out tonight."

"Hum, are you sure Michiru? " Michiru nodded softly and smiled, she excused herself shortly afterwards and left the room.

"You know Haruka? You were right… I like her…"

-0-

Michiru lay on the bed her face buried on a pillow, she cried softly humiliated and vulnerable, up until now everything and everybody had been so nice she thought the world was bright and colorful, but Shizuka was a cold woman and her disdain sprang memories in Michiru, the memories were fuzzy and hard to define but she could feel pain, real palpable pain, a deep sorrow sat on her chest and she knew that there were dark memories nested deep on her brain and she wished with all her heart they will never come back, cause this feeling of deep loneliness and pain was unbearable.

That throbbing headache came back, flashes of arguments and fights with a woman whose face she could not see clearly threaten to drawn her. Broken objects, treasures, her paintings… a shattered violin…sorrow, so much pain, when she opened her eyes again she noticed the day was breaking, all this memories were imbibed on her dreams, nightmares.

She lay on her back staring at the ceiling, cursing herself for being so weak, she remembered now, she remembered her…Claire. There were many, many things she couldn't be sure about, but right now she knew that love could overcome everything but what she had felt for Claire wasn't love, it was need, and need had drove her to cling to Claire even when she had hurt her so badly, when she was for her more a poison than a remedy, all this time she was afraid of being alone, to not be able to make it on her own, but now she was free…free to be herself, whoever that was, it didn't mattered, but that person was going to live without Claire, no more pain. And for starters she was going to show Shizuka she was not some push over she could insult, and if Haruka threw her on the street for being herself with that snobby girlfriend of hers…well so be it. "It is over Claire…. Forever."

-0-

Haruka looked at her girlfriend dancing with some of her friends, she felt bored and overwhelmed, all she wanted was a quiet night out with Shizuka to smooth things out, the whole incident with Michiru was really just the tip of the iceberg. Their relationship seemed destined to fail, Shizuka was always jealous, accusing her of cheating constantly and always pushing for commitment. Up until now she had put up with it just because the perspective of going out and trying to find someone else was overwhelming itself, she liked Shizuka, she was attractive and smart, resourceful, she knew her way around Haruka's business and social world, always a perfect hostess, always perfect… Haruka's own mother had called her a Diamond once, how true, just like a diamond, beautiful but cold.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a female voice. "So Haruka you guys should come to my soirée tomorrow, everyone who's anyone is going to be there…" Haruka looked at Mizuki and nodded politely. "You should bring your amnesic guest too… it will be fun." Haruka nodded again and finished her drink.

"If you'll excuse me." She walked towards Shizuka, se was tired and wanted to go home now, maybe tomorrow would be a better day to talk to Shizuka.

The guy sitting next to Mizuki waited until Haruka blended with the crowd and looked at his date. "Mizuki, why did you do that for? Shizuka is going to flip out."

"Bah, don't be so boring, it´s going to be fun, trust me, I have a plan… Shizuka is my best friend after all…isn't she?"


	5. Chapter 5: Moon River

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are sadly not mine, but the plot and any other character on this fanfiction are!

A/N I apologize for the late update I have actually spent the last few days re-editing my all time favorite Boston Marriage (I am already on Chapter 17), you know fixing my horrible grammar and changing a few things here and there, the story line will remain the same. I am just indulging myself with more details and narrative, if anyone wants to take the time to re read it and let me know what they think it would be uber fantastic. He-he well thanks for your patience anyways, here is chapter 5!)

Chapter 5: Moon River

Constant and throbbing headache. Haruka looked outside the window to what looked like a horribly cold February winter day, and took a couple aspirins with her coffee morning. Michiru walked in the kitchen a few minutes later, she certainly didn't seem to be having a great morning either. "Morning."

"Morning Haruka"

"Coffee?" The smaller girls shook her head, the long silky strands of hair escaping her ponytail. "An aspirin would be nice, though."

"Still having headaches?"

"Oh boy yes, I have remembered lots of things though."

"I am happy to hear that, but don't force yourself to remember, take things easy, giving yourself headaches is not good" Michiru nodded and sat down. "How was your date last night?"

"It was fine. So any important memories have come back?"

"Nothing too important." _"Or no one for that matter …"_

"We should still celebrate, how would you like to go partying tonight?"

"Partying?..."

-0-

Haruka walked Michiru to the entrance of the luxurious house; she helped her with her coat and excused herself for a moment to find a place to hang them. Michiru stepped into the party room alone, she was looking ravishing on the silk blue Chinese gown, her hair tied up on a high bun exposed her neck line and made it look graciously long, she noticed people looked at her as she walked past them; this gown had been a good choice.

Shizuka spotted Michiru from across the room, she was talking to Mizuki and a young artist from the Tokyo Arts Society named Maino. "There she is." Mizuki looked at her surreptitiously; when she had a clear view of Michiru her lips tighten giving her face a cold look.

"Oh dear, I thought you said she looked like a stray cat."

"I said Haruka was acting like someone who picked up one, not that she looked like one. I am going to go find Haruka." Mizuki nodded and saw Shizuka walk away, Maino looked at Michiru as well. "I thought this was going to be an easy task, putting up with Shizuka is hard enough and now this, the tramp looks like she walked out of a magazine, just look at her."

Maino glanced at Michiru again. "I see her, and I have seen her before Mizuki."

"What? Do you know her Maino?"

"Mmmm not sure, maybe not, it would be quite hard to forget that face and that shade of hair but, somehow she looks familiar, where did you say Haruka met her?"

"She literally picked her up from a gutter, she claims to have amnesia."

"Hmmm, she sure looks familiar…I know I have seen that face somewhere."

Mizuki brought the tall champagne glass to her lips and kept catching glances at Michiru "How many more of these nuisances would I have to get rid off before you can finally love me…"

"Did you said something Mizuki, I can't hear you if you are whispering."

Mizuki turned around smiling. "Nothing Maino dear, if you remember where it that you think is you saw her just let me know ok? Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure everything stays on schedule."

-0-

Haruka had told Michiru that the hostess of the party, Mizuki Sakai, was an art dealer. So it was no surprise to find the house filled with amazing art pieces, Michiru was quite happy with this, she walked around having a look at the paintings and the sculptures around the property, she wished quite frankly not to run into Shizuka, the party was big enough to hide for a while, she found a gallery room opened to the guests and walked in, there was no one else around so she could look at all the art pieces in detail.

She had stopped in front of a magnificent Japanese six-panel folding screen painting depicting a battle, the details were exquisite. The sound of high heels on the polished wooden floors made her turn away from the screen, she saw a woman walking towards her wearing a black cocktail dress, her long legs ending in the highest high heels Michiru had ever seen. "Good evening."

"Good evening." The woman smiled at her warmly. "You must be Michiru, am I right?" Michiru nodded. "I am Mizuki Sakai; I have heard so many things about you."

"Oh…" She smiled at Mizuki; she wondered what could Shizuka have told her and if this Mizuki person was a friend or a foe.

"I see you are admiring this screen, it is from the Meiji period, a grand piece of art, do you like it?"

"I do, you have some really nice pieces in your collection."

"I always acquire the most beautiful and special art work I encounter; once I set my eye on something it ends up being mine one way or the other. Do you know much about art, Michiru?"

Michiru shrugged. "I recognize some of these artists; I would not call myself an expert." Mizuki nodded.

"I heard you suffered an unfortunate accident, are your memories coming back?"

"Yes, slowly but steadily."

"Good, great to hear it. Haruka has taken a lot of interest in your recovery."

"Haruka is a very generous person, I am truly grateful." Mizuki smiled again.

"She sure is, I guess over all amnesia must be a great way to put one's life on perspective, it would remind you as it wears off of who you are and what is it that you really want of your life. Have you thought about that Michiru?"

"I have, I have been thinking a lot about my life in the past days, with the memories I am recovering every day I have been able to see I walked away from the path of who I really wanted to be."

"And who is that if may I ask?"

"All I ever wanted was more freedom, I want the freedom to be myself, to let my hands create and discover."

"It must be nice to be able to free yourself from everything… tell me Michiru, would you like to see my private collection?"

"Sure, I will love to…"

-0-

"Haruka! There you are!" Shizuka threw herself on Haruka's arms. "I've been looking all over for you."

Haruka kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips and placed Shizuka's arms down. "I got here 5 minutes ago just like I told you last night and again this morning when you called and when you texted me, the three times you did."

Shizuka smiled. "I still missed you though."

Haruka sighed softly, tired. "Let's find a quiet spot."

"Ooooh, feeling a little frisky are we?" She purred on Haruka's and turned around. "Follow me I know where we can be all alone."

-0-

Michiru admired the impressive art work hanging on the walls of Mizuki's private collection room; she was surprised by the fact that she could actually remember a lot of the names and authors of those same pieces. "Do you like it?"

"I do, impressionist art has always been my favorite."

"I am impressed; I didn't think you knew what kind of paintings were these."

"Thanks… So shall we go back to the party?" Michiru felt a little uneasy, Mizuki was not acting menacing but she just didn't felt comfortable around it.

"You know Michiru, I have been friends with Shizuka and Haruka for a long, long time, Haruka's family and mine are really close, we grew together, attended the same schools." Michiru was not sure where this conversation was going. "It comes as no surprise to me the fact that Shizuka feels threaten with your presence." Michiru withhold any comments, after a short pause Mizuki continued. "However I know Haruka well enough to know there is nothing between you and her." Michiru looked at the woman, it was hard to read anything on her face, her voice was calmed and low.

"You are right, there isn't" Sadly, she thought to herself.

"Yet. Let's be honest, you are a smart woman and so am I, I noticed you hesitate when you answered just now, you like her don't you? And Haruka, well, she is not blind. You should however be careful what you wish for Michiru."

"Excuse me, but I think you are getting the wrong idea. And in any case my private life does not concern you."

"I'm sorry, you are right, of course. Don't be upset, you must forgive me, Haruka is much more than a friend to me… she is like …. A sister. And I worry, she might look tough on the outside but she has a very innocent heart. I've known for a while now that she and Shizuka were heading in the wrong direction and it pains me to see her suffer. I see you prefer to remain silent, is wise of you not saying too much, I understand you don't trust me, it's ok, the truth speaks for itself every time."

"I chose not to speak because there isn't anything I want to say. I have no saying on Haruka's relationships and regarding me and her there is nothing to say because there isn't anything between us."

"I understand." Mizuki guided Michiru towards the back exit of the gallery, they reached the door, behind it Michiru could hear the noises of the party. "Before you leave I want to share with you a little story I think you will find enlightening, after today I will not mention this meeting to anyone.

As I told you before, Haruka and I go way back, when we were children one day we were playing outside one warm summer day when Haruka stumbled across a injured Blue Jay, poor little thing had probably crashed against a tree and broke a wing. Haruka was heartbroken, she took the small creature to the vet and the doctor told her chances were the bird was going to die.

Of course she didn't took that for an answer, she nursed that bird for weeks, miraculously the Blue Jay didn't die and one afternoon its instincts kicked in and he tried to fly, not well recovered from his injuries it failed miserably. When Haruka found the bird out of his box injured once more, she panicked. She got this beautiful big cage made out for her bird and nursed it back to health. After a while the bird's wings healed and he could fly inside his cage.

Yet, Haruka would not risk the bird failing to fly outside again, she never let the bird out of the cage again, and by the winter time the bird die, Haruka never really got over it, what I am trying to say Michiru is that Haruka's heart posses a love that is stronger than others, you should treasure it"

Mizuki opened the door for her; Michiru looked into Mizuki's violet eyes. "Thanks for showing me your private collection." Mizuki nodded, she saw Michiru walking away.

"You cannot keep wild birds in cages no matter how much you love them Michiru" She whispered to herself. "You should really be careful what you wish for."

-0-

Haruka and Shizuka found a quiet spot on a room on the back, it had window paneled walls that made it a roofed terrace, the full moon and the soft light made the room romantic and intimate. Shizuka licked her red lips softly and sat on the cushioned black leather sofa, the red dress she was wearing hugging every curve and valley. "I am so glad you wanted to be alone with me, I have missed you so much Haruka"

Haruka sat next to her. "Shizuka we need to talk." Shizuka looked at her confounded.

"Talk about what?"

"I think we should take some time off to reconsider our relation."

"Time off ? Haruka what is this about? Is this about Michiru? Are you sleeping with her?"

"I am not sleeping with her."

"I love you Haruka, I don't care about the others."

"Listen to yourself Shizuka, show some self-respect, and there are NO others, there has never been any others, I tried to love you as much as you did, I tried to commit to be what you wanted but it's not that I cannot change it's simply that I don't think I should change to please others. You want someone to marry, and I am not that someone."

Shizuka felt distressed, she looked away trying not to cry. "I don't understand. I thought you loved me."

"I do. And I will love for us to be friends, and I will be so happy the day you find someone that loves you the way you want to be loved."

A tear rolled down her cheek, Shizuka wiped it with the back of her hand. "Do you love her?"

"Who? Michiru?" She nodded. "I don't know Shizuka, but I won't lie to you I will like to find out. I never cheated on you and up to this day I have not touched her, she was forbidden to me because you were my girlfriend and that was a commitment I was not breaking." Shizuka's tears stained her beautiful face with black mascara; Haruka lifted her chin softly and kissed the tears away. "I am truly sorry if I ever hurt you."

"So am I." Shizuka kissed her back on the lips gently. "You know I have never been the most forgiving person but I appreciate you being kind to me, I wish things were different."

"I am sorry."

"This is it then, this is how it ends."

Haruka hugged her gently and Shizuka cried softly on her arms. "I am really sorry Shizuka."

-0-

Back at the party Michiru found a quiet spot to sit down and have a glass of wine, still uncertain as to what Mizuki's intentions were she tried to think about it. The soft music caught her attention and she noticed a string quartet on the corner of the big hall, she heard the unmistakable sound of a Violin and her whole body shivered.

She approached the musicians after the music stopped, the violinist, a young man, greeted her amicably. "You have a remarkable talent, sir."

"Thank you."

"May I?" She said pointing to the instrument on the man's hands. Willingly he lent her the violin and Michiru touched the polished wood with delight, she let her fingers caress the strings feeling a profound joy. "It is so beautiful." The man saw her blushing with jollity as she grazed every detail of the instrument with her long delicate fingers.

"Do you play?"

"I think I do."

"Would you like to try?" She shook her head softly. "Please I must insist, very few people can see the beauty of an instrument, music is so much about the artist than it is about its instrument."

True indeed, Michiru lifted the Violin and placed her chin on the rest, she gently hold the bow and felt a familiar tingling on her body, the smell of rosin sent a shiver through her spine and a multitude of flashbacks came back to her mind. She remembered clearly now how Claire had broken her violin on a fit, taking it off her hands while she was practicing calling her music a fruitless attempt to mimic real art.

Her whole body vibrated along with the strings as she started playing a disconsolate song, Moon River. (Try the link as listen(dot) grooveshark(dot) com/s/Moon+River+violin+and+Guitar+/3furfu?src=5 fanfiction doesn't let me post direct links I guess...) she shared no tears with these people, the music cried for her, the G string pulsating agonizingly, music notes falling like endless tears…

Haruka looked at her across the room, she had never found her so beautiful, she felt a sudden nostalgia as she heard the girl played the violin and she wished she could hold her in her arms forever.

Mizuki leaned over the railing looking down to the hall, her violet eyes darkened by sorrow as she herd the music, she saw Michiru playing the violin with mixed feelings, how far could Michiru go for Haruka's love? How far could herself go?

Stepping out of the shadows Maino stood next to her. "I know now, were have I seen her. Here" She handed Mizuki her Iphone and she saw a series of pictures of a watercolor studio, all of them showing a young girl with long aqua colored hair playing a violin in a cherry blossom rain scene. "It has to be her… those eyes."

"Where did you found these?"

"Claire Lebrun"

Mizuki smiled. "I remember her, raging little thing; I haven't bought one of her paintings in ages, such a horrible temper. Are these hers?" Maino nodded. "Very well, I feel suddenly interested in Miss Lebrun's art again, let's meet her."

Michiru placed down the violin the room had gone quiet at the sound of her music. She opened her eyes and met Haruka's; she smiled at her and gave the violin back to the young artist. "Thank you" The man still under the spell of her music nodded quietly, she then walked towards Haruka.

"Michiru…" Haruka was out of words, Michiru smiled at her again.

"You know Haruka…I feel like dancing…"

(Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6: The voice of reason

Disclaimer: I don't own any character related to Sailor Moon, however I do own the plot to this story.

A/N; Thanks for your reviews, I finally finished the re-editing of Boston Marriage unfortunately I had a fight with myself and in the end I posted an epilogue I decided to erase just a few hours ago, hehe unfortunate I'll say. Anyways I'm sure whoever reads the story could still enjoy it with its original ending all I really did was review my terrible grammar and add a few more descriptions. Thanks for the reviews, I would really like people to review a bit more just to know if you are liking this story line so far. Ok, here it goes

Forget me Not

By Auraluna7

Chapter 6: The voice of reason

"You know Haruka… I feel like dancing…" The party went back on, the magic spell left by Michiru's song was over for the people around them, soft music filled the air and the muffled voices of other conversations surrounded them. For Haruka however the spell was not broken, she looked at Michiru under a new light, her profound eyes seemed to her like the sea after a storm, she held Michiru's hand softly and guided her to the dance floor.

They danced in silence, Haruka held her waist gently, a pink blush on Michiru's cheeks. The people around them seemed to disappear and there was just them. Michiru placed her head on Haruka's chest, outside the soft snow covered the ground like a soft blanket made out of diamonds that sparkled with the moonlight.

The music stopped for a moment and Michiru looked up to find the intense green eyes looking at her. She stepped away from the embrace suddenly shy. Yet Haruka held her arm gently, and Michiru looked away from the gaze. "Michiru…look at me" She pleaded with a hushed soft voice; Michiru looked back at her, doubt on her marine eyes.

Haruka pulled her closer, Michiru felt naked under the gaze and kept fighting the urge to look away. She mustn't let her feelings betray her; she should walk away from Haruka while there was still some self-control within her. The blonde leaned towards her and Michiru held her breath, her porcelain face covered by a fine pink blush. "Haruka." The contact of her lips on her own set Michiru on fire; she closed her eyes inhaling the scent of the blonde, feeling her in every inch of her body all over and all around her.

Haruka broke the kiss, Michiru opened her eyes and they looked at each other in silence. Haruka wanted to find the right words to tell her, but her mind was blank, Michiru looked at her uncertain. "Michiru…" Michiru pressed her fingers on Haruka's lips.

"Don't, don't say a word." "_Let me keep this perfect moment in my memory forever"._

_-0- _

Haruka scanned the room trying to find Michiru, she had managed to escape after the kiss they shared and Haruka needed to talk to her, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, passion. She felt consumed by it, in such a short time she had develop a deep passion, even lust for Michiru, and now she was free to pursue her. She saw Mizuki walking towards her and she sighed softly, the hunt for Michiru would have to wait a little longer, Shizuka had probably talked to Mizuki by now.

"Are you here to talk to me into getting back with Shizuka, dear?" Mizuki smiled and lent her a glass of champagne.

"So you broke up with her then."How different she had thought this moment would be, always so close but so far at the same time. Had her voice betrayed her feelings? She had saw Michiru played the violin and the way Haruka stared at her, the desire in her eyes, and now Shizuka was out of the picture or so it seemed. "How did she take it?"

"Better than I expected." She accepted the glass and looked at Mizuki; her eyes always veiled her true feelings, after almost 15 years of friendship she still could never guess what Mizuki had on her mind.

"What are you doing Haruka?"

"Hum?" The blonde sipped the champagne and looked over Mizuki's shoulder still looking for Michiru.

"You are playing a dangerous game."

"I never play games Mizuki."

"Are you really going to do it then?"

"I don't follow you." Mizuki's presence was so powerful, her perfume entrapping Haruka.

"Taking advantage of that poor girl. Using her as a rebound relationship, preying on her innocence, she has no one or nowhere to go but yourself, you are in a position of power and all you can think is how lustful she makes you feel, you can bring her to your bed if that is what you fancy but then what is going to happen when she remembers her old life and you get tired of the new toy? Are you going to have the strength to toss her on the curve after she placed all her trust on you? That is not who you are, is it? But that is where lust will take you if you keep taking advantage of Michiru."

"I am not taking advantage of her."

"Are you sure Haruka? Is she not fueling your desire to be a hero? Is she not a damsel in distress you are nursing back to health while finding a way to have those long legs curled to yours? You think it is appropriate for a teacher to enamor a student? Is it not reprehensible for a caretaker to seduce his patient? Forget about your child games and find someone at your measure, find someone from our world, someone who understands you, who can look at you and read your thoughts… someone…." "_Like me"_ "mature."

"Shizuka must be grateful to have you as an advocate, yet you don't seem to realize she does not understand me or even knows who I truly am."

"I was not talking about Shizuka."

"Then who are you talking about Mizuki?" Mizuki's violet eyes seemed like fulgent stars on the night sky, she looked at Haruka and noticed the words dying in her lips, 8 years have she being waiting for Haruka to confess her love to her knowing it could never be the other way around, she felt too ashamed of her own feelings, too embarrassed to accept out loud her own sexuality, all those years…

Mizuki looked away and shrugged. "Someone… someone out there."

"Maybe there is no need to go out there Mizuki; maybe she is right here, right now."

Mizuki finished her glass of champagne weighting Haruka's words. "Perhaps. Maybe we are all too blind to see the truth just yet."

-0—

The ride back to the house was silent, Mizuki's words always had a huge impact on her, Haruka thought of her as the closest thing to a sister she had, they were different, they had always been but Mizuki had been always there, Mizuki's parents had overcome a nasty divorce when she was a child and that had made her terribly attached to Haruka.

Haruka had cared for her, protected her from bullies and own her childish fears. However as the years went by it became obvious they were too different to call each other best friends. Haruka grew caring and adventurous, while Mizuki became a cautious secretive woman who never shared her dreams or fears anymore, yet it seemed that not even the differences between them could set them apart, Haruka couldn't really point a period of her life were Mizuki was not there one way or the other, she was the voice of her conscience, the one person that always brought her back from her attempts to rebel and stand up to her family, Mizuki Sakai was or it had been for the longest time Haruka's voice of reason. However this time Haruka had mixed feelings, she felt that the passion she shared for Michiru was something she could not explain but the blonde refused to believe it was just the result of a secret desire to save the day and became the younger girl's hero.

Michiru on her side felt the weight of her acts as a heavy burden, she looked at Haruka wishing she could say something, anything but she was not sure what she truly wanted, did she wanted Haruka forever? Or perhaps just right now? Was she truly over Claire?... wherever she was… too many things on her mind too little words…

-0—

Michiru laid in bed that night, her long hair spread over the pillows; all she could do was think of that kiss, she kept her fingers over the tingling lips that demanded more. On the ride home they have been silent, until they reached the driveway. "We need to talk" Haruka had said to her but she refused, "Not today" She answered, she excused herself with a headache, she did not wanted to talk or think …she just wanted to feel, blasted headache came back assaulting her in the middle of the night feeling her dreams of tar covered scenes…

She woke up right before the sunset and sat in front of a sketch pad she had asked for the day before, what better way to fight her demons than to draw them and then safely locking them away, outside her head…

-0-

The day had been long, the hours dying slowly as she traced a dream after the other, her back was sore, she hadn't seen Haruka all day long, she saw the blonde's car leaving the property shortly after she woke up, not that it mattered she still didn't knew what to say or how to feel about her. She placed the paper pad down and arched her back, the muscles in her neck cracking, and the headache, damn headache. She got up the chair and looked outside to the garden, a pile of white smoke coming from a structure behind the greenhouse, Michiru smiled; she could certainly use that bath house right now.

Michiru walked into the sento and dropped her towel on the floor, she slowly walked into the water, it was warm and inviting, it felt so good on her naked skin. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, the perfumed steam quietly surrounding her, and all she could think of was her, Haruka. The simple thought of Haruka made her nipples hard and her lips tingly, she sighed again, instead of doing the right thing and focus on remember who she was and where did she came from all she could think was Haruka, Haruka in the morning leaning on the counter drinking her first cup of coffee, Haruka smiling at her, touching her hand softly, dancing with her the night before, and that kiss, that kiss that only lasted an instant but tasted like centuries of glory. "_What am I doing? She will never look at me like that, that kiss… it was just a kiss, she's just being nice, because she is nice to everybody…."_ Oh yeah, nice, she was nice, and soft, and she smelled so good, and her skin was so soft… so soft… Michiru moaned and sank into the warm water, she felt hot and bothered at least her headache was gone.

Another sigh, louder than the one before, and Michiru blushed at the thought of Haruka's soft skin against her. She grabbed a washcloth and rubbed it gently against her long neck, following the line down to her round breasts. "_If only …" _A soft knock on the door brought her back from her steamy daydream, she lowered her body into the water until she was covered up to her neck. "Come in"

Haruka came in wrapped in a towel, for a moment she thought of going back into the house , she saw Michiru on the water, her skin glistening on the warm light, pearls of sweat on her brow, her beautiful long hair lose, the whole picture son tempting and inviting. "Uh, hi…should I just, come back later?"

"Don't be silly "Her words didn't sound as cool as she intended but she gave the blonde a little smile, sharing a bath house was quite common, she shouldn't feel so nervous. Haruka smiled back as she gently dropped the towel on the floor and quickly got into the water. Michiru tried hard not to look but she found herself catching a glimpse of the naked soft skin. Michiru smiled faintly and Haruka smiled back. "You look tired."

"I am, I really need a nice relaxing bath" She was tired, she had spent the night staring at the ceiling wondering which part of her wanted Michiru, was it her body or her soul? Did she needed a companion on her bed like many others or something else, could Michiru be the one filling the void in her heart?

"Oh, I could go if you wish to be alone"

"Now you are being silly…" Michiru nod, an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Mmmm…long day?"

"Too much work, how about you? How was your day?"

"It was good…I did nothing really… just sketches…"

"Sketches? You mean drawings? Like the ones you made on the bathroom glass walls?" Michiru blushed softly again, she never thought Haruka would look at those, she had been to nervous about being naked in front of Haruka and Shizuka to even remember the drawings on the walls, nodding she looked at her hands, they seem so strange to her, so different, yet she couldn't really point different in which sense, it just felt different, it was so hard to explain, if only she could remember. "Yes… my hands seem to have a mind of their own, they can't stop is like the want to fly away, be free, just draw all day" Haruka held her hands softly, Michiru noticed her dangerously close.

"I wish my hands could be like yours creating a world of magnificent beauty…" Her voice was so soft, almost a whisper. Michiru looked into those velvety green eyes mesmerized, then caressed the hand that was holding her own almost by instinct. She gently turned the palm of the blonde's hand up and traced the lines on it with her finger.

"Your hand tells me you are meant to be free…" Again her voice came out to soft, too intimate, but how could it be otherwise when she could feel Haruka's naked body so close to her own. "Free, like the wind" It happened so sudden… Michiru gently brought the palm up to her lips and kissed it gently, the blonde didn't move and Michiru kissed the hand softly again and again.

Their eyes met, Haruka leaned slowly and kissed her lips slowly at first then faster and harder almost demanding, Michiru moaned softly and kissed her back deeply, abruptly Haruka broke the kiss and looked at her flustered. "I… I'm sorry, I keep kissing you like this and we…we should talk." Haruka's conscience was screaming at her, was she taking advantage of Michiru? Could it be that she was after all preying on her need?

"Are you…really? Are you sorry?" Michiru's eyes sparkled with desire in the candle lights; Haruka looked at her and found not an innocent vulnerable girl, but a woman with the most intense eyes and a blush of desire on her face.

"…No"

"Neither am I" It was time to stop fighting and just let go, and Michiru finally knew what felt so different about her hands, it was freedom, and she was feeling all this freedom in every inch of her soul, she hugged the Blonde's neck and they kissed again, deeper this time. Haruka held the little beauty by the waist and Michiru curled her legs around her. A guttural moan escaped Haruka's lips as she kissed her harder, her hands cupping those perfect breasts with urgency. "I need you… I want you."

Haruka pinned her back against the edge of the tub, kissing her fiercely, tonight it was just them, no one in the world, nothing else anywhere mattered right now."Michiru…" Haruka traced every valley of her body with her hands, Michiru closed her eyes and let the blonde guide her through the journey, their mouths kissing, tasting, exploring. They both pulled each other to the edges of climax over and over again… the steam rising along with their heartbeats, Michiru closed her eyes thinking she was about to burst into flames, daydreams could not compare to the real thing… Outside of this place and this moment there was nothing else in the world she cared about. Nothing else mattered.


	7. Chapter 7: Right now and then

Disclaimer: You know…the usual. Michiru and Haruka are copyright characters from sailor Moon, but this plot is entirely mine.

A/N: Happy Valentines day everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy lol :3

Chapter 7: Right now and then

(_Flashback_ )

_Michiru had come to the opening of the art gallery hoping to meet other artists, she was enrolled in the University with the biggest art department in Tokyo, but unlike her own wishes she was not an Art Major Student, she was studying Music, she loved it of course, she had played her Violin practically all her life but she thought her private lessons would have been more than enough. What she wanted was to become an Artist; it was not that her family found her talentless, but her father thought that Artists were the kind of people that should be avoided._

_She was destined to be a serious musician, not a poor street artist, or so her father said. She looked around feeling shy, her preppy look was totally out of place here, she should have chose her clothes more carefully, she could swear people stared at her expensive two piece white suit and the string of pearls around her neck, she touched the pearls self-consciously and tighten the grip on the briefcase she was carrying._

_People around the gallery were mostly wearing black clothes and looked thriftily artistic. She sighed softly and bitted her lower lip. Maybe she should just go home to her Violin. She turned to head towards the door when she saw a painting on the wall. It was a portrait of a woman, her naked back to be exact, the woman had long blonde hair and was resting on a blanket in the middle of a lavender field. The scene was so vivid she could almost touch it. Michiru looked at the portrait for a long time, delighted on the details and the light._

"_Do you like it?" Michiru nodded and turned to look at the woman talking to her, she found a brunette with an attractive smile and piercing black eyes. "It's mine."_

"_Oh, really? It is beautiful."_

"_Not as much as you." Michiru blushed, the woman looked at her from head to toes, Michiru was not use to flirt, in fact she didn't really had any friends outside the 'family friends'._

"_Thank you." She answered in a shy voice, the woman smiled and lifted Michiru's chin with her index._

"_Your eyes are fantastic, will you let me paint them?"_

"_You want to paint my eyes?"_

"_The whole you…oh look at my manners, I'm Claire…" Michiru shook Claire's hand and she noticed the woman didn't let her hand go, she liked it._

"_Michiru Kaioh."_

"_Michiru… even your name is beautiful, I love you hands… is that your catalogue?" She asked pointing at the briefcase. Michiru nodded. "I'm friends with the owner of the gallery, what do you say we find a quiet spot where you can show me your work and meanwhile I will try to convince you to model for me…"_

Michiru walked through the parking lot leaving a trail on the snowed ground, she looked up to the top windows of the old building and stopped for a second, was she ready for this? She fixed her scarf, the cold wind hurting her pale face, she walked up the staircase hearing the frozen wood crack beneath her feet, the walk had never appeared longer. Finally at the front of the tiny apartment she stopped doubtful, she stared at the door for a while, her hands icy, her breath short.

After what appeared a really long time she finally got the guts to knock on the door, what would Claire say to her after the long absence? She had dreaded this moment for a few weeks now, she had put the whole thing out of her mind with the excuses of memories that were not entirely clear, but that morning when she woke up she remembered the small apartment in the top floor of the crooked building all too well to stop lying to herself, she had to go and talk to Claire.

(_Flashback)_

_Michiru lowered her eyes, a fine blush on her face, her eyes sparkly on the candle light. "I am not sure about this…"_

_Claire sat next to her on the bed, they were at the brunette's studio in downtown ."Why are you afraid?"_

"_I…" Claire was going to think she was a stupid little girl if she told her she had never been naked in front of anyone, this was art right? It was not naked…more like nude…_

_Claire helped her stand up and stayed right next to her. "Is it your first time?" Claire talked low so close to her ear it sent a shiver down Michiru's spine, she nodded ashamed, Claire didn't made fun of her as she thought, instead she caressed her long aqua hair softly. "I will be gentle…" Claire slowly untied Michiru's robe and the silky piece of clothing fell to the ground. Michiru closed her eyes tight. "Open your eyes Michiru…"_

_She opened her eyes slowly, she felt a tear rolled down her eye. "I'm sorry."_

"_You are so beautiful, I should be the one sorry, for this…"She kissed the tear gently off her cheek,, her hand sliding down Michiru's waist. "I will stop if you ask me to…"_

"_No…please…" Claire placed a hand behind Michiru's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, Claire's kisses more than exploring were commanding and conquering her, she opened her mouth for Claire and let the brunette take her completely, she felt the soft mattress beneath her as Claire pushed her down to it, Michiru closed her eyes again, a soft moan escaping the rosy lips._

"_No Michiru, open your eyes and look at me, I want you to remember that from now on you will always be mine…"_

Michiru was not sure what she was going to say, how do you put in a few words the anger and the pain you have kept inside for so long? Nothing she could say to Claire was going to turn back time and give her back all the shattered dreams, nothing could erase all those endless nights she went to bed crying and feeling all the blame was hers, It was in part her fault, Michiru knew that, she let Claire went too far, she let her do all those horrible things to her, always scared of being alone, but was she ever not alone?

No one opened the door after a moment and Michiru thought of leaving but she knocked again and waited.

_(Flashback)_

_Michiru rolled in the small bed and looked at Claire, she was painting, she seemed so focused on her work she didn't noticed Michiru looking at her, the aqua beauty touched her cheeks they were still blushed with desire, how long had it been since this wonderful dream had started? In just a few weeks Claire had gave her what she always wanted, freedom._

_A world outside her parent's house, a place where she could taste all her true passions, Art and Love, she still felt shy posing for Claire but every time the brunette would kiss all her doubts away, she will touch her in ways and places she didn't even knew existed, in her arms she felt desired and beautiful._

_Michiru rolled out of bed and slipped into her robe, she looked at her watch, it was almost midnight, time to go back to the real world. "Where are you going?"_

"_I have to go back home…" Claire walked to her, she placed her palette down. _

"_Your home is with me."_

"_My dad will kill me if I don't go back before midnight, you know how he is…"_

"_No I don't, I don't know how he is because you are ashamed of me, what am I but your dirty little secret? Go if you must, but don't come back…"_

"_Claire…" She felt a knot on her throat, Claire turned around and walked back to her canvas. "Please…"_

"_It is all me or nothing at all."Michiru whimper softly. "I love you too much to let you go Michiru."_

"_You love me?"_

"_Not that it matters, you have your life out there without me, your friends, your family, all of them taking you away from me, all of them stopping you from being yourself, you are going to get dressed with one of those expensive gowns your daddy buys you, and forget all about me, the sad stupid artist that fell in love with you."_

"_I love you too…" Michiru walked to Claire, the brunette glanced at her and looked away. Michiru pleaded touching her arm. "I do, I want to be with you, just with you." Claire shrugged, she dismissed Michiru and continued painting. "I will prove it to you, ask and I will give it to you…anything, I need you Claire, don't shun me away."_

"_Leave them. All of them, for me."_

Michiru knocked a third time and she finally heard steps approaching. She straightened her back and looked up. She was a new Michiru, it was time to face her demons. The door opened slowly and Michiru found herself staring at a young woman wearing a skimpy robe, her curled black hair lose over her shoulders. Michiru felt a shiver down her spine, was this Claire new lover? It was one thing being ready to face Claire, it was quite different facing her replacement.

"Hello… can I help you?"

"I…is Claire home?" Her replacement, how ironic…

(_Flashback)_

_Michiru placed her two suitcases on the bed, she was alone in the studio, she told Claire she was moving in today, she must have forgot, Michiru told to herself. She started unpacking the few things she had brought with her, her father had had a raging fit when she told him her plans, he made her unpack her suitcases and leave all her jewelry and valuables behind, he told her that if she wanted to be a promiscuous hippie she could be one without his money, he almost took her violin too, but Michiru's mother had stepped in, still it had been a terrible way to say goodbye to her parents._

_She brushed the sadness away, after all this was a special day, the beginning of her new life, finally her dreams were going to come true. Michiru heard a knock on the door, she hesitated not sure if she should answer the door. Another knock, and another, Michiru finally walked to the door._

"_I know you are in there… open the door Claire, please." Michiru opened the door, a blonde petite girl looked at her. "Where is Claire?"_

"_I don't know… she will be back soon I'm sure."The blonde examined her, her chest rising rapidly._

"_I haven't even packed all my things yet, she … I don't have where to go."_

_Michiru looked at the girl confounded. "I don't understand."_

"_Of course you don't." The blonde sighed, her eyes watery. "Let me go in and pack my things, please."_

"_Your things… I… we should wait for Claire… were you her roommate?"_

_The girl shook her head. "No, up until yesterday, I was you…"_

The girl at the door smiled brightly at her. "Umm Claire you say? I'm sorry there is no Claire here."

"You mean, she does not live here anymore?"

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's the name of the person living here before us, but she is not here anymore, my husband and I just moved in 2 weeks ago." Michiru looked at the woman and nodded, she felt relieved.

"I see, by any chance do you have an address for the previous tenant?"

"No, sorry…"

Michiru nodded. "Thanks anyways…have a great day." The woman nodded and closed the door, Michiru walked slowly down the stairs and faced the cold wind again. She had tried to face her past and there was nothing to face anymore, she was going to go home now, to her new home…with Haruka.

-0-

"I can't believe it has taken you over three weeks to find Claire Lebrun, Maino." Mizuki turned her office chair to look at the young artist.

"It was harder than it seems, she has burned a hell lot of bridges and she moved out of her last known address."

"All I hear from you are excuses."

Maino nodded ashamed. "I apologize Miss Sakai, but I have a new lead, I have a feeling this time I will find her." Mizuki dismissed the girl with a hand gesture and looked at a photograph on her desk, a young looking version of herself and Haruka at their high school graduation, both smiling, how happy they had been before, she placed the photo face down and picked up the phone, she needed a drink.

"Shizuka, it's me, we should meet you have to stop hiding from me, let's talk, please. Call me…"

-0-

Michiru curled her leg around Haruka's, the blonde smiled and kissed her lips gently tracing a path down her neck, kissing every spot on her chest and licking her naval gently. The smaller girl moaned softly. "Michiru?"

"Yes?"

Haruka caressed the inside of her thighs and Michiru closed her eyes and bitted her lower lip holding a moan. "Are you happy?"

Michiru opened her eyes and looked at her lover. "I am, is everything ok?"

"I sometimes wonder if you will ever want to go back to your old life."

"I can't even remember it all Haruka, but believe me when I say that I would not."

Haruka kissed the curve of her hip and farther. "Have you remembered your family yet?" Michiru shook her head, truthfully she could barely remembered her parents, she remembered things around them , moments shared with them but their faces were vague, almost fainted. "Im sorry, I have upset you, I'm ruining the mood."

Michiru helped Haruka climb back on top of her and kissed her lips. "It's ok."

"I'm truly sorry, I worry sometimes, I know you still have headaches and sometimes I look at you and you are so far away from here, so far away from me."

"I am here with you now, is that not enough?"

Now, Haruka smiled, right now was good, but was it good enough? Michiru kissed her again, her soft velvety hand sliding down Haruka's back, the smaller girl rolled her and straddled the blonde's body looking down at her with lusty eyes. "These weeks together have been a dream Haruka and I wish I never wake up from it." Michiru kissed her lips and rocked her hips against hers. "I need you." Haruka kissed her back and pushed Michiru back beneath her, the vision of Michiru's lips half opened and wet set Haruka on fire. Yes, right now was good enough for tonight…it had to be.

(Ok not a lot of the plot going on in this chapter but I thought a deeper look into Michiru's past would be nice, review if you want a quicker update!)


	8. Chapter 8: Rosin and Roses

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are trade mark characters and sadly they don't belong to me. The plot however is all mine,

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, sorry for the late update I've been busy and had a sore back but I finally sat down to write this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. I know I don't have as much cliffhangers I used to but in fairness I think this is more of a romance story.

Forget me not

By Auraluna7

Chapter 8: Rosin and Roses

The past weeks had gone away so quickly, Michiru looked up from her sketch pad to see the familiar curve of Haruka's back against the white bamboo bed sheets, the blonde looked so peaceful when she slept, Michiru felt a little envious, she had not had a good night sleep in forever, the terrible headaches refused to go away and the girl found herself killing the endless hours of the night drawing.

One night exactly a month ago they had found they shared desire for each other on the bath house and from then on it had all been passion and kisses, they shared the blonde's bedroom now, spending most of Haruka's free time together going out for dinner, taking long walks on the cold usually followed by a glass of wine next to the fireplace and then spending the night in each other's arms. The thought of those nights together made Michiru blush yet she didn't felt entirely happy; past the headaches and the nightmares she had doubts.

Michiru was not sure if what she felt for Haruka was love of just passion mixed with a deep feeling of gratitude, after all Haruka had taken her into her home with no reserves, Michiru had a home, clothes, and anything she had asked for so far. Not that she asked for much, truly just paper, pencils and pastel chalks, Michiru not only spent the nights drawing, the days were spent the same way, she had an overpowering desire to draw, anything and anyone, it stopped her from thinking, no thoughts, just seeing and drawing.

Haruka stirred in her dreams and Michiru started a sketch of the blonde's new position, outside the day was breaking and the smaller girl sighed relieved, in a short time Haruka will be awake and the endless hours alone with her conscience would be over. She placed the pad down and walked back into the bed, the warm body of Haruka welcomed her and she curled herself against her. "I need you" She whispered on the blonde's ear and Haruka turned still half asleep and hugged her kissing Michiru's lips gently, they both smiled and the little beauty closed her eyes trying to rest for a few moments before the sunrise.

-0—

Haruka looked at the jewels displayed for her without knowing what she was really looking for. The young woman at the counter smiled at her as she showed her a beautiful ruby encrusted bracelet. " Mmm, no. Her Favorite color is blue." She knew so much about Michiru after so little time, everyday Michiru will remember more and more about her past and it had became a journey of discovery for both of them, Haruka learned so much about Michiru and the more she knew the more she wanted to find out, she knew that Michiru had her reserves regarding things from her past but she was sure as the time went by Michiru will trust her with no reserves.

"We have a beautiful choker with Sapphires." Haruka shook her head, what was she suppose to get for Valentine's Day and a one month anniversary together? "Do you have an idea of perhaps what kind of piece you want to give her?"

"I don't know something small, maybe a ring." The woman smiled brightly.

"She is a lucky girl! Rings say so many things. Let me show you our engagement ring selection."

Engagement? "Oh no, it's not like that…."

"I see." The woman nodded but took out the display anyways the beautiful diamonds and precious stones sparkling. "Don't be afraid of the word, we call them engagement rings but they are used for many things, it's just a term." The woman selected a beautiful ring from the display it had a flawless princess cut blue diamond, the light reflecting on it made Haruka thought of Michiru's eyes.

"I don't think it will be such a great idea to give her a ring for Valentine's Day after all." The lady nodded and placed it back on the display, Haruka gave it a second look. "I'll take it anyway; maybe I will change my mind."

Haruka left the store with the small velvet box on her pocket already regretting buying a so call engagement ring, she should get something more appropriate for Michiru, she walked in front of the high end stores and stopped when her eyes caught what she knew instantly was the gift she was looking for, the perfect gift rested in a velvety case and Haruka smiled, maybe she could bring the ring back to the store after all.

-0—

Claire placed her paintbrush down when the person outside the tiny studio went from knocking the door to banging it. She was not in a good mood, she hated the tiny dark apartment, she had been forced to move out when the landlord got fed up of her excuses not to pay the rent.

Outside her door she found a woman with dark blue hair and green eyes, Maino. "Claire Lebrun?"

The brunette nodded, she remembered Maino, she was a fellow artist and talent scout for the Sakai Galleries. "Please come in." Maino stepped into the dark small apartment, looking around to the mess of canvas and unpacked boxes.

"It was sure hard to find you Miss Lebrun, I take you remember me." Claire nodded and watched as Maino picked a portrait from a corner. It was one of the first portraits she made of Michiru, in it the girl could be seen sitting in a bed half covered with a bed sheet, her face partially shaded by the strands of lose aqua hair. "Miss Lebrun, Miss Sakai has always been interested in new talents."

Odd was the word that came to Claire's mind, she had sent her catalogue no less than 10 times to the Sakai Gallery without any response from them in the past years, she had a scuffle with one of the curators a few years back and she had been blacklisted ever since. But Claire only smiled at the comment, she was not saying anything until she heard what had brought Maino here, maybe her fortune was about to change.

"As I was saying, Miss Sakai recently saw a few pieces of your `Sakura Rain' studio, do you still have any left?"

"No. They were all sold I am afraid." Maino kept walking around the tiny apartment, she moved a few canvases and pulled another portrait in which a much younger Michiru stretched her silky arm trying to pluck a plum from a tree.

"Bring her this one. And the one on the corner." Maino turned around and handed her an elegant linen business card with an address time and date. "Don't be late."

Claire looked at the business card and placed it on the table, she posed her eyes on the portrait of Michiru and she looked away, where the hell was Michiru?

-0-

Shizuka fixed her lustrous blonde hair before ringing the door bell. It was hard to be standing at the doorstep under the new circumstances. When the door opened at the Tenoh's manor she was surprised to see Michiru at the door instead of Haruka's housekeeper. "Michiru."

"Shizuka." The blonde looked at her and Michiru realized she was blocking the door, apologetically she moved aside and Shizuka came in, she was wearing high heel boots that made Michiru look in comparison rather short and Michiru wished for a second she had chose to get something else to dress as oppose to the jeans and sweater she was wearing. Shizuka took off her coat to reveal a beautiful black and white polka dot dress.

"Is Haruka home?"

"Mmmm no…" Shizuka looked uncomfortable, Michiru was not sure in which ground did she stood with the blonde. "She will be home soon though; would you like to wait for her?"

"I suppose. I need her to sign some documents." Michiru nodded and showed Shizuka to the living room where they both sat in silence. Shizuka distractedly looked at a few of Michiru's sketches scattered on the coffee table.

"Can I offer you tea?"

"No, thanks. Don't worry about me; this is not a social visit." Shizuka picked a drawing with curiosity, it was a drawing of herself, in it she was wearing her golden hair lose and her cheeks were blushed, just like the time they had met in the bathroom at least she was wearing clothing on it, and odd choice however, a pink summer dress that made her look young and frail… "Is this supposed to be me?"

"Umm…" Michiru smiled apologetically. "I guess it is." Shizuka nodded and placed it down.

"You know Michiru, you and I are never going to be friends." Silence. The blonde looked through the drawings. "However, It is not my intention to make a spectacle of myself by antagonizing you every chance I get. Haruka had her reasons to break up with me but we are still in the same world we were before. We have business together, social networks and friends in common. It is not going to be a problem is it?"

"Not at all." Again the blonde nodded, she looked at the watch on her wrist and stood up.

"I have to go after all; will you be able to give Haruka some papers to sign for me? They are for the Rose Garden Ball."

"Of course. Are you entering again? Haruka told me about it."

"No, I am in the committee this year. Actually…" Shizuka looked at Michiru from head to toes for a moment."Maybe you should consider entering; it is after all for charity." Michiru smiled at the blonde, Shizuka started walking to the door, and Michiru caught up to her.

"Here" She handed her the drawing. "I'm only sorry I couldn't portray how deep your eyes truly are."

Shizuka shook her head slightly but took the drawing with her and walked to the main door. "Tell her to call me… please."

"I will."

Once in her car Shizuka placed the portrait on the passenger seat and looked at it again, her fingers traced the features of the girl in the portrait, did she ever look like that? So warm and innocent, she certainly didn't felt like it. "Talented and pretty… now you just keep making it hard to be civil Michiru." She rolled her eyes and started her car, doing the right thing was always so hard.

-0—

"Happy Valentine's day Haruka" Michiru hugged the blonde and kissed her on the lips. Haruka kissed her back and Michiru handed her a present. She gave her a beautiful painting of the snowy gardens of the manor; it was the view of the garden from Haruka's bedroom.

"It is beautiful. Thank you." She kissed the smaller girl again. "Close your eyes." Michiru closed her eyes excited and Haruka walked out of the room and came back carrying the delicate case. She placed it in front of Michiru."Happy Valentine's day."

She opened her eyes slowly…"Oh Haruka!" Michiru looked at the case in front of her, her hands shook slightly as she opened it. The smell of the rosin made every fiber in her body vibrate. Michiru picked the violin carefully; it took her one look at it to know she was holding a precious work of art. The 4/4 violin was a Guarneri ___del Gesù. _"Oh my god Haruka, I can't accept it."

Haruka smiled and handed her the bow, Michiru felt so tempted to just try it. "Is it because it's old?" She joked and Michiru smiled nervously.

"You are joking aren't you? This violin is worth a fortune." Haruka shrugged.

"Just play it for me once, if you don't like it we can bring it back." Michiru bitted her lower lip, and placed her chin on the rest, she started to play a love song, each note casting a spell around the room. Haruka looked at her under that strange light again, she found her so beautiful it took her breath away, the black dress she was wearing hugging every curve to perfection, her long silky hands embracing the violin with what could only been described as love… Love. That was the feeling rising on her chest, Love, she was loving her right now and surprisingly it was not hard to admit it anymore.

Michiru finally placed the violin down and rested it in the case. She smiled brightly. "I thought you were going to buy me roses…"The small beauty turned around to look at Haruka and they stayed still for a moment.

"I love you Michiru" Michiru stood there frozen for a second, she looked appalled, Haruka walked the distance between them and lift her chin to kiss her deeply. Michiru didn't refuse the kiss but still she couldn't talk. When the kiss was finally over, Haruka let her go and she felt a sense of void.

"Haruka…" The blonde placed her fingers on Michiru's lips softly.

"I know it's too soon for you, but I can wait a thousand years to be worthy of your love."Michiru's eyes filled with tears, one rolled down her cheek and Haruka kissed it away. "Did I just ruin it for us?" The smaller girl shook her head.

"No, I just never felt like this before, I feel like an impending doom will come and catch up to me and what we've got will turn to ashes. I am afraid. I can't bear to lose it all…again." Haruka held Michiru on her strong arms and Michiru placed her head on her shoulder.

"It's ok Michiru I won't let you forget me." Michiru cried softly, she was not afraid of forgetting, there were so many things she will rather forget again forever. She cried wondering if she was actually able to love again. "I'm sorry, I ruined Valentine's Day."

Michiru shook her head and held tighter to Haruka. "Haruka…there is no one else in the world I will want to spend this night and every other night I can think off. I know it is not a promise of love but that is all I have."

"I will take it." Michiru looked up, her face wet with tears. "I will take you for who you are and I will love you, maybe one day you will love me back."

-0-

Claire walked into the large office, the steps echoing in the polished teakwood floor. She spotted Mizuki Sakai standing next to the window, the sunset on the skyline against her slender silhouette; she turned around and took a long look at Claire. Then smiled and walked towards her as someone that has suddenly seen a long time friend. "Claire Lebrun, you have no idea how long I have waited to finally see you again, this is going to be a must productive evening for both of us…"


	9. Chapter 9: Profiles

Disclaimer : Well… you know.

A/N: I am the most happy when I got reviews, thanks for your comments and questions. And regarding your comment Amnesia Nymph, well yeah of course my writing changed I am a mature still very young woman now *laughs* ok maybe not too mature…but very, very young looking still. Please keep reviewing ^.^!

Forget me not

By auraluna7

Chapter 9: Profiles

Claire examined the perfect oval of Mizuki's face; the woman looked at the artist's catalogue distractedly. "I must say Miss Lebrun, you have quite the catalogue but I see that must of your work is not available anymore, I'll take you have a lot of clients?"

The brunette smiled, she was not about to say that most of her work ended being destroyed whenever she had a bad day. "I don't think an artist can have too many clients." Mizuki nodded and turned the pages until she finally found what she was looking for, a front portrait of Michiru. "This model, I keep seeing her on your work…is she close to you?"

"Is it relevant?" Mizuki smiled and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, Claire was without a doubt a very attractive woman, she wondered if the brunette's temper was as bad as they said.

"It is to me, you know Claire, mind if I call you Claire? I like to know my artists very well…almost intimately. Part of that lays on the fact that I never purchase any pieces I don't know the whole story about. A quick look at your catalogue tells me this girl was…is?... important to you."

Intimately. She certainly wouldn't mind getting intimate with the black haired woman, Mizuki was not the kind of woman Claire will consider under other circumstances though, Mizuki Sakai emanated power, her violet eyes seemed to look right through things, Claire preferred passive beauty over dominant one, but she was not blind, who would turn down a sweet ripe plum? "Michiru was my model for a few years until recently…"

Michiru. Mizuki's violet eyes flashed with excitement. "Just your model?" Her fingers traced the images on the catalogue, her soft voice inviting. "Don't hesitate, tell me everything…"

Claire sighed softly. "She was my fiancée."

"Oh, I see… she is quite beautiful…tell me all about her, I will buy every piece you have of her, but I want to hear absolutely everything about her, any detail. Start by telling me why are no longer engaged."

"It is kind of an odd story…" An artist of the Sakai Galleries, quite the ransom for just admitting Michiru left her. "She, well she went to the store one day and didn't come back…"

"Really?" Mizuki licked her lips softly. "Oh Claire, tell me more, and perhaps at the end of your tale I will tell you a secret that will change both our lives…"

-0-

The spring was on the air, the cold winter wind had been gradually replaced with a warmer breeze, there was still snow in the ground but the people were out on the street and the first green leaves could be seen around. Michiru hung from Haruka's arm; they had been shopping all day for clothes. "Are you sure you are not bored?"

"Not at all, why would I be bored of seeing you half naked on store changing rooms?"

"Haruka!" Michiru blushed. "Now seriously you have to stop buying me things, I feel like I am taking advantage of you. I think I should start looking for a job."

"A job? Why? If you need money I will set a personal account for you."

"I don't want a personal account."

"Cash?"

"No."

"I don't understand then."

Michiru pressed her lips together. "I need a job like everybody else, to pay for my things you know? I would have got you something for Valentine's Day but I had no money. Not that anything I could have got would have been remotely close to your present. I don't even want to ask how much do you paid for it or how rich you really are."

"Then don't ask." Haruka smiled at her.

"Anyways, like I said I need a job."

"It's too soon for that, you are still not well."

"It's been over 7 weeks. Why are you so opposed to the idea?" Michiru stopped and Haruka turned to face her.

"I'm not. But you still have headaches right? I just don't think it will be beneficial for you."

"I am seeing the doctor today. And tomorrow I will start looking for a job."

"As a waitress?"

"Are you being condescending?" Michiru crossed her arms.

"No. No, don't be mad at me. I just think it will be inconvenient, my house is far away from any businesses and I really think you should wait until you feel better."

"I can walk to the bus stop. Why are we fighting?"

"I don't know."

Michiru sighed. "Well I don't like it."

"Why don't we wait to see what the doctor says? Besides maybe you could try selling your paintings instead. Didn't you say you always wanted to be a professional artist? I could ask Mizuki to have a look at your paintings…"

"Really? You think I will have a chance at that?"

Haruka smiled relieved, Michiru didn't seem mad at her anymore. "Absolutely I will talk to her today if you want me to."

Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm back and the couple starting walking down the street again. "I am still looking for a job if the doctor says it's ok."

Haruka chose not to say anything but she was not happy. She was afraid too much stress could be dangerous for Michiru's condition; she had ambitioned to set a studio for Michiru inside the house so she could work from home and away from stress. She was only thinking on the smaller girl's wellbeing, why was Michiru so upset about her spoiling her a bit? "Should we get you a dress for the Rose Garden Ball before we go home then?"

"I don't know, tell me again what is the whole thing about…"

"I think there is not much to say, once a year some of the most important families of Tokyo get together to pick the prettiest girl of the season and raise money for charity, every vote for the future "Rose Queen" is worth a hundred dollars, Shizuka's family has been behind the event for years now, she was elected last year actually. And that's it, not really a beauty pageant, is more of an excuse to get together and find out who's the prettiest of them all…"

"I see…I don't think it will be smart to enter the contest then."

"Why not? I believe without a doubt you are the prettiest woman in Japan"

"Oh dear, and you say it like you mean it!" Michiru laughed and shook her head. "No way am I entering, first of all I am not the prettiest of them all, and second I am not sure my family can be considered one of the important ones.

"You could enter under the Tenoh's sponsorship."

"Still… I don't have a good feeling about it."

"It's entirely up to you. You still need a dress for it though, I will love if you accompany me to it, I got tickets."

"Sure, I'm not letting you stand there all along with those pretty 'rose girls', nu uh…"

Haruka laughed. "Are you jealous? Uh-oh you should be careful, someone might think you Love me or something…" Michiru gave her a sad smile and Haruka pulled her close to kiss her. "I'm joking, I seem to be getting on your nerves a lot today, I think you need more shoes…don't shoes make girls happy and stuff?"

"And stuff?" The small girl laughed again, and kissed her back. "Yes… we like them and stuff…"

-0-

"So you invited that girl to the Rose Garden Ball?" Shizuka shrugged, a girl in a powder blue uniform behind her, brushing the golden locks making them shine.

"Well Haruka is attending anyways, and you know we need more 'Roses'."

"And you think Michiru qualifies as a 'Rose'?" Mizuki glanced at Shizuka; the blonde looked relaxed as another girl sat before her on a small stool and began painting her perfect polished fingernails.

"Well you know Mizuki, she is not exactly a troll and I do need more participants, I am quite sure the Tenoh family will be must generous if Michiru enters the contest." Mizuki looked at her friend with inquisitive eyes trying to read between lines to what the blonde said.

"Is there something else behind that invitation?" Shizuka's blue eyes seemed surprised by the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Shizuka, you know what I mean is this some sort of amusing little scheme to get back at Michiru?"

"You are kidding me." Shizuka dismissed the girls attending her and looked across the room to Mizuki. "Explain yourself."

"You seem to be taking awfully good the fact that Haruka du… left you. And you are telling me you just asked his love bunny to join a beauty pageant you run. Doesn't it sound strange to you? I'm perhaps wondering if this is an attempt to humiliate her, maybe you are setting her dress on fire, or bathing her in pig's blood…you know what I am talking about."

"Setting her on fire you say?" Shizuka laughed softly and walked towards the window, the view of the Tokyo Bay from her penthouse was breathtaking. "I didn't even think about it. I have been thinking a lot lately, Haruka was right, I wanted a spouse, I still do, but I want someone that is willing to marry me out of love not obligation. It's funny to see how I am expected to fulfill the roll of villain in the story; I thought you had a better opinion of me."

"So are you really over all this and you are going to be mature about it?"

"I am not over Haruka, but I am not seeking revenge of any kind. I just want to stay a part of Haruka's life because besides a lover she was a friend to me. And just to put out any ideas regarding me sabotaging Michiru you should know better than anyone that the Kid's Hospital fund is vital to me, I will never sacrifice my family's charity event out of spite."

Mizuki looked at Shizuka, she had underestimated Shizuka as a person an rival, she nodded. "My apologies Shizuka, I have prove myself a poor friend expecting less of you." Shizuka smiled.

"Love sometimes makes us blind. You ought to be careful Mizuki…"

-0-

"Miss…Michiru." The doctor had a look at her chart, and smiled at her.

"Kaioh." The small girl smiled back. "Michiru Kaioh."

"I see you are progressing rapidly and well, I'm glad to see you remember your name, are there still things you can't seem to remember?"

"A few, distant past mostly, I think." The doctor nodded and wrote down on the chart again.

"All your tests came clean there does not seem to be an apparent reason for your constant headaches, it is quite common I'm afraid, you are experiencing what we call Post-concussion syndrome which is a mild form of traumatic brain injury, some of the symptoms include headaches, nausea, insomnia and difficulty facing emotional stress. It could last just a few more weeks but just to be on the safe side we should consider behavioral therapy."

"I thought I had an injury, not a behavior problem…"

"It could be nothing, sometimes the brain can conveniently play tricks on us, perhaps what you can't remember is something that you don't wish to do so, and you might find yourself unable to define your feelings and feeling irritated, like I said it might just last a couple more weeks."

"I understand, I have a question though, can I just go ahead and find a job, join a gym or things of that sort?"

"Absolutely if you don't feel the headaches are an obstacle I must insist you try and live a normal life…"

-0-

Mizuki picked up her ringing mobile phone from the nightstand; her nude skin still blushed with desire. "Hello? Oh Haruka… sure, of course I have time. I will see you then there." She placed the phone down and sat on the bed looking for her discarded clothing. The sunset giving the room a soft orange glow. "I have to go." A milky arm pulled her back into the bed gently; she let the warm skin of her lover kiss hers.

"Right now?" Claire placed herself on top of her, the brunette hair tickling Mizuki's exposed skin; the artist's hands wandering along her legs.

Mizuki smiled and kissed her. "Yes, right now." Claire's hands traced a path up to her naval; she kissed her long neck with urgency.

"Fifteen more minutes…"

"No." Mizuki pushed her softly and rolled out of bed, starting to get dressed. "Maybe tomorrow." Claire's eyes flashed with annoyance. "I am not one of those girls Claire, it is my way or nothing, I was clear with that wasn't I?" Claire shrugged and lighted a cigarette.

"Suit yourself."

"I will call you tomorrow, remembered what we talk and not a word to anyone mhm? No one." She finished getting dressed and crawl on the bed next to Claire to kiss her again. "I always deliver what I promise. Now stop pouting like a spoiled brat and go make me some money, Maino brought your things to one of the studios downstairs. And don't smoke in my suite." Mizuki walked to the door, her hips swaying, she fixed her hair on a mirror next to the entrance door and looked back to the bedroom door. She better hurry, she was late for her meeting with Haruka. "Claire I am dead serious put that cigarette off…" Mizuki closed the door behind her. "Artists… "

(A/N: And no Betsy I am not speeding the plot on this fic just so you can have your share of drama…sit and wait, I'll try to make it worth it :p)


	10. Chapter 10: Business and Pleasure

Disclaimer: The usual.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming! Oh the drama is close to come I can feel, hehe I must know I am the author lol. And yes this chapter might be a lot about Mizuki and Shizuka but I think it is because I want deep character development for my villains this time, our cute heroines will have their development as well but, I don't want to focus my attention on them 100%. Flat villains are not as fun as dark tormented ones don't you think? Anyways review if you want more!

Forget me not

By Auraluna 7

Chapter 10: Business and Pleasure

They had agreed to meet at a small luxurious lounge in the Shibuya district. Mizuki walked through the front door wearing a black two piece suit and stiletto heels, the pencil skirt fit to perfection, her short black hair framing the intense violet eyes. She spotted Haruka on their usual table and smiled, she walked behind the blonde and wished she could bring herself to be familiar with her, to just touch Haruka's skin and kiss her, but instead she walked past her and sat across the table. "Hey stranger"

"Mizuki, you look ravishing, as usual." The black haired woman smiled, the waiter poured her a glass of wine and she took a sip allowing herself to examine the blonde, the mere presence of Haruka always made her feel flustered. "I apologize for calling you with such short notice."

"Oh I was not busy, just doing business, you know…business."

"Anyways I'm happy to see you."

"I was surprised to receive your call Haruka, I haven't seen or hear anything from you in quite some time, too much work I assume?"

"Well not exactly, I've been spending lots of time with Michiru." Mizuki's face was a perfect mask. Michiru, how she even hated the name, what was so special about her? From Claire's story she could guess Michiru was a push over naïve girl with dreams of the idyllic 'freedom' written all over her. Freedom, what was freedom anyways? Life was full of commitments and ties, those running around free of anything and anybody could not be truly happy in Mizuki's opinion. And yet Michiru had Haruka wrapped around her pinky.

"Of course, how is she?" Every time Haruka mentioned Michiru her face seemed to light and Mizuki found herself divided between the happiness it gave her seen Haruka so beautiful and the hatred she felt for the cause of that glow; as Haruka started telling her all about the love affair she'd been having for the past weeks Mizuki tried hard not to burst into laughter or tears, ridiculous little girl Michiru, playing adult games while being nothing more than a child. She sipped her wine again swallowing the words she truly wished to say regarding Michiru and remained quiet listening to the blonde. Like she needed any details about their dates and Michiru's white fair skin and deep sea blue eyes…

"…and just there out the blue Mizuki, really I didn't plan it, I just told her I loved her."

The words crashed against Mizuki like small glass shards piercing her skin. "You did what?"

"I had to, I love her, I do. This time I have no doubts."

This was a catastrophe! Like things were not complicated and hard as they were. "I don't know what to say."

"That has to be a first time! " Haruka laughed, as she held Mizuki's hand gently. "Say you are happy for me."

"Of course, I'm just worried you might be going too fast, I mean she sounds wonderful but how can she love you all so suddenly and you as well, perhaps you guys just got caught in the spirit of Valentine's day…" Haruka frowned, she let go off the hand but Mizuki held her hand back. "I am, I am happy for you."

"She didn't say it back."

"What? You mean… " Oh-oh-oh the ray of light through the clouds. Could it be? "She said something like Thank you ?"

"No. I know she loves me back, she's just adjusting. Too many things happening all so fast."

"Of course, I understand." Mizuki forced herself to let go off Haruka's hand, she licked her lips and picked up the glass of wine just to find an excuse to fill her idle hands. "Well it's unfortunate for sure, but I have the feeling things are going to change for the best really soon. For both of you."

Haruka smiled. "See? You always know what to say Mizuki, I just feel happy again by you cheering me up. Before I forget there is something I need to ask you."

"Anything"

"I was wondering if you will mind having a look at Michiru's work."

"Work? Some sort of waitress demonstration?" Haruka laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, those that even exist? No, I meant art work. She wants to be a professional artist and I was wondering if you could give her some input, you know maybe buy a couple of her pieces, motivational stuff…"

For real? The little Disney Princess was an artist too? And what else? Did she have a tiny magic mirror in her pocket or a fairy hiding on her underwear? "Well…I don't know… it might not be such a great idea."

"Mizuki, I wouldn't ask you something like this if I was not sure she has talent."

"Well, I don't want to be rude but if every girlfriend of a friend of mine was a talented artist I will be quite rich. I don't want to mix business with pleasure."

"Like you've never done it before? I know you love mixing business and pleasure. Come on; just have a look at them. I am worried Michiru will just fall back on the routine she had before we met, she told me she wanted to be a professional artist but the fact that she had no where to begin exhibiting and selling her work set her back and she ended taking the first job she could find that paid the rent."

Mizuki sighed. How badly she wanted to tell Haruka all about Claire and Michiru but as a good chess player she knew she had to wait a few more turns to make her final move. "I am quite busy this week but I will try to clear some time to go see this talented girlfriend of yours."

"Thanks Mizuki, you're always there for me."

-0-

Shizuka heard the doorbell rang and looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was almost 2 a.m., who on earth will come see her at this hour? She wrapped herself in a silky robe, her hair down to her back. There was soft knock on her bedroom door and the maid announced Mizuki was at the door asking for her. With tiredness she indicated the maid to show Mizuki to the living room, she looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the bedroom, without make up or surrounded by accessories she looked really young, her eyes stopped at the portrait laying on her vanity waiting to be framed, she opened a drawer and put it away before leaving the room.

"Mizuki, you better have a fantastic excuse to get me out of bed, I have a very busy day tomorrow."

"I had to talk to someone." The blonde sat next to Mizuki, she could smell the alcohol in Mizuki, she looked pretty drunk.

"Coffee?" Mizuki nodded and Shizuka ordered a coffee tray. "You look …well, terrible."

Mizuki sighed, it was hard to believe that besides Haruka, Shizuka was the closest thing to a friend she had, quite frankly she had spent the last year sabotaging Shizuka every time the blonde confided on her, yet here she was. "I'm worried about Haruka."

"And what's new? You live worried about Haruka, you probably worry about Haruka more than her own mother, what did she do this time?" Mizuki picked a cup of coffee regretting being here already, how can Shizuka be so freaking perky after Haruka left her? If it had been the other way around she would be devastated. "So? Did she buy Michiru another million dollar violin?"

Coughing, Mizuki looked at Shizuka. "She got her a million dollars Violin!" The blonde nodded and poured herself a cup of coffee. "How do you know this?" Shizuka shrugged and carelessly bitted a cookie.

"A friend of mine was at the auction. And quite honest it is not such a big deal, remember when she got me a Ferrari just because I said I liked cars? I should have said I liked diamonds…"

"Are you joking? Why are you not upset?"

"I can't be upset every time I hear something about them… besides I'm dating again. But let's get back to the whole you are worried thing, I have the feeling it is not violin's that upset you."

"Haruka told her the L word."

"Lesbian?"

"What?"

"That is the L word isn't it?" Mizuki felt the urge to slap Shizuka but placed her cup making the china on the tray clink against each other.

"She didn't call her the L word; she told her the L word! Love, not lesbian don't be stupid. Why would lesbian matter anyways, like it's not an understanding."

"Oh…true. Well it is the middle of the night, sorry if I am not sharp as tack at the moment. And she did? Hmmm."

"It's preposterous, not only that now Haruka wants me to go and buy her bimbo's paintings, they should be on the door of a fridge not on a gallery."

Shizuka smiled with the thought and patted her friend's back. "Now, now, Michiru is not that young. And her portraits are nice."

"You have seen them?"

"It is not a big deal; quite frankly I don't get why are you so upset. Michiru hasn't done anything, she was just in the right place at the right time, humor Haruka, go buy one of her paintings."

"The hell I will. Shizuka, you should have your father examine that head of yours, this girl stole your girlfriend and you are being all nice and crap."

"Ha-ha make fun of the psychiatrist daughter. I am trying to be mature, maybe you should follow my example, look at yourself you are always so put together and today you come into my house in the middle of the night, drunk and raging. Michiru is not a problem for anyone but you, what's wrong with you ah? You don't have to fight any battles for me, I've told you I am over it."

For Shizuka. Ha, right. Mizuki got up; she was shorter than Shizuka but looked taller in the high stilettos. "You are a lost cause. I am going home."

"Fine, I will pretend this didn't happen because you are drunk. Good night Mizuki…"

Mizuki got in the car, her driver closing the door for her. She was mad at herself, she should get a grip on herself, once Claire and Michiru cross paths again things were going to start turning her way, they had to. "Million dollar Violin…seriously."

-0-

Michiru lay face down on the bed, her head resting on the palm of her hand while she scanned the newspaper in front of her. "Morning." She looked up to find the green eyes of her lover and smiled.

"Morning Ruka." The blonde leaned and kissed her.

"What are you up to this morning hum?"

"Looking the wanted ads." Haruka frowned.

"Again with that, didn't I tell you I spoke to Mizuki?" Michiru went back to scanning the paper.

"Mmmhmm."

"So?"

"That was 3 days ago, and well I should not have high hopes for it anyways, she is a busy person."

Haruka picked up the paper and threw it away. "I will call her again today." Michiru got up and picked the newspaper.

"Hey, that was rude. Why are you so testy with this?"

"I'm sorry. And I don't know, I just am. I don't want you out there when you can achieve what your heart desires right here. You can work on your paintings and anything you want here."

Michiru sighed. "Does it bother you that much that your girlfriend can work as a waitress? Is that it? Are you being snob?"

"No." The blonde held the soft hands on her own and kiss them softly. "I will die if anything happens to you at least wait until your headaches are gone, please. Then you can be a waitress, a pirate, a street mime…whatever you please. Just wait for now."

"Fine. But then I will be a famous pirate street mime and you will have to deal with it." Laughing Haruka pulled Michiru to the bed and kissed her.

"I love you." Michiru kissed her back hard, trying as every time Haruka tell her she loved her to show the blonde with her body what her mind couldn't speak.

-0-

Etsuyo showed Shizuka to Michiru's sitting room, which was gradually turning into a studio. The aqua beauty was sitting down in front of a canvas looking very concentrated, she had a smudge of blue paint on a cheek and was wearing what Shizuka will describe as the ugliest pair of denim overalls ever made in woman size, yet Shizuka wished she had the natural youthful beauty Michiru had.

"Ehem…"

"Oh Shizuka." Michiru wiped her cheek and walked to meet her. "Haruka is not home, but she should be here shortly, she knew you were coming."

The tall blonde nodded, she walked around the room looking at the pictures around it. "You've been busy ah? I know Haruka should be here soon but I was meaning to ask you if you thought about signing in for the 'Rose Garden Ball'"

"Oh I did, but I don't think I can, I'm not that kind of girl…not that it is a bad thing! I'm just…"

"I understand. I actually have a better opportunity for you to participate in the event. A little job if you want to call it that"

"Oh?"

"I need you to make me some portraits, of the past winners of the 'Garden Rose Ball' and then of this year winner once it's selected, of course. I asked Mizuki about it but she must have forgotten and well, whatever perhaps you don't have the time for it…"

"No! No I do! I mean yes, I'll do it." The blonde girl nodded and kept looking at Michiru's drawings, she spotted Michiru's violin and she gave it a curious glance. "Hmmm, I don't get it." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why somebody would buy an old violin when new ones are so much prettier."

"Old violins are one of a kind, they have a soul of their own, they were crafted as a unique piece, tuned with love and devotion. New violins are made by the dozen, some are really good but I guess they don't have the imprint of love in them." Shizuka nodded and touched the violin with her long manicured fingers.

"Love. Perhaps you are right. Anyways I will wait for Haruka on the living room and I will send you the photos to base your portraits on, and put some of that love and devotion on them will you? I intend to pay you handsomely for them so it is the least you could do."

Why had she asked Michiru for those portraits, Shizuka thought to herself while waiting for Haruka, she tried to be cold and distant around Michiru but it was hard, the girl had no malice on her and truthfully neither did she, she had told the small girl once that they were never going to be friends and perhaps it was true, but that didn't meant they had to be enemies and after all Shizuka told to herself, she was doing it to please Haruka because she knew Mizuki will find an excuse not to come see Michiru's paintings.

-0-

The dark satin of the black sheets of Mizuki's bed contrasted against her soft milky skin, she laid on her side partially covered by them while Claire painted her image. Mizuki loved to be painted, she had made every artist she ever sponsored paint a portrait of herself, it was one of her guilty pleasures. "I don't see it. She is pretty but nothing out of this world, and that ridiculous hair of hers."

"Don't frown; I am trying to paint your face Mizuki." The dark beauty tried to smile, but her head was a mess and she was so pissed.

"What is it? Tell me, what is it with you and Haruka that make you drool over her?"

Claire shrugged. "I liked her because she was innocent, natural, you know naïve. But to be honest right now I don't care anymore what she does or with whom."

"Oh you shut that mouth of yours, you have to care, you and I are going to find a way for you to get between her eyes again so Haruka can dump her, and then and only then can you stop caring and throw her to the wolves for what I care." Claire smiled and went back to her canvas.

"If that is what you want."

"It is, and you will play your part perfectly. Now put that pallet down and come here I'm bored."

"I am not a trained dog Mizuki, you want your damn portrait or not?" Mizuki's violet eyes glared at her.

"You are whatever I want you to be hmm?" She dropped the bed sheet aside her body exposed to the soft light. "I will reward you generously for doing so…" Claire placed down her pallet and pinned the smaller girl in bed.

"If you weren't so damn pretty…"

"If you weren't so damn greedy…" They kissed fiercely and Claire looked into the violet eyes with lust. "You know, Haruka was right about something… I do like mixing business with pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11: Stormy Blue eyes

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Have I mentioned that I love reviews? Anyways thanks, and here it is Chapter 11 and after this chapter I expect things to get way interesting… oh Btw thanks to my wife for encourage me to keep writing even when my author fits disrupt our pacific marriage ^.^; sorry hun… the mood of my characters sometimes rubs on me.

Chapter 11: Stormy blue eyes

A few days later Haruka found Michiru working fervently on the 'Rose' portraits. "You do know you don't have to finish them all before the dance ah?" Michiru smiled at her and accept the rose bouquet the blonde offered her.

"I know, I just never had a job commission before, it is quite exciting. So tell me what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"Well I thought you might want to have lunch with me." Michiru kissed her softly and nodded.

"I need to get changed though. And afterwards would you mind driving me to Shizuka's office? Does she have an office?"

"Nope, but I could drive you to her place, she has a nice penthouse in Shibuya."

"Oh, fancy. Now stop looking at me like you're some sort of molester while I change." Haruka blushed softly and laughed, she had been caught staring again. It was hard to keep her eyes of Michiru; she was so in love with the small girl. "Instead tell me more about Shizuka, I barely know anything about her besides that you two were dating and that she is on the ball committee."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Haruka pulled the half dressed girl to her lap.

"Anything." Hugging the blonde's neck Michiru kissed her lips.

"Let's see, full name Shizuka Ishii, born in Tokyo, age 22, do you want her measurements?"

Michiru laughed and tapped her girlfriend with the hairbrush she was holding. "Perv. I meant in general, things I should know."

"Ok, ok no need to pummel me with a hairbrush."

"Such a baby…"They kissed again and Haruka continued talking.

"She's the daughter of Tanaka and Sakura Ishii, her father Tanaka is a well known doctor, her two brothers are doctors as well. I know she went to college to study some sort of fashion degree but she never worked after college, and besides shopping, which I will call her favorite hobby she enjoys tennis, parasailing and dancing. She lives alone and she works must of the year putting together fundraisings mainly for the hospital and of course she enjoys being a socialite."

"I see."

"Why the sudden interest on her anyways?" Michiru fixed the fabric of the dress she chose, she turned to Haruka and started walking to the door.

"I like her. Let's go, I'm ready."

"Like her like her?" The blonde replied lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh don't be silly. She is very beautiful but I mean like a person like her."

"Does she like you back?"

"What a rude question to ask, I don't know. She did commission those portraits though… you don't think she is after something bad do you?"

"Shizuka may be a bit shallow and she does have an explosive temper now and then but I don't think so, it is too farfetched I think."

"I feel guilty sometimes, for coming between you two." Haruka hugged her gently, lifting her chin softly to kiss her.

"Don't be. You came to speed up a process that was already in our paths, sometimes we procrastinate to avoid the discomfort of pain, the familiarity and the hope keeps us bonded to others to whom we don't belong. Shizuka and I did not belong together forever."Michiru looked into the green eyes, a question on her lips fluttering like a bright butterfly. Did they belong together forever? "Let's go, I want to take you to this wonderful sushi place I found in downtown…"

-0-

"Are you sure you don't want me to come upstairs with you?" Michiru nodded, hugging her portfolio, she kissed Haruka goodbye and walked into the luxurious building where Shizuka lived. She fixed her hair a bit nervous, she had even picked up a fancy dress from the wardrobe room, she wanted to feel confident and level the grounds between her and Shizuka.

Michiru knocked on the door, a servant girl with an impeccable navy blue uniform made her wait for a while in the entrance hall and guided her afterwards to a beautiful white room, the back wall was an enormous window with a grand view to the city below, the spacious room was decorated with fine taste, there were fresh iris bunches in vases and a beautiful set of white living room furniture that matched the fluffy carpet beneath her feet. Sitting on the couch she found Shizuka, a stack of magazines next to her, Michiru noticed that there were actually a lot of magazines around the room. "Well this is indeed a surprise." Shizuka gestured her to sit down and Michiru sat on the loveseat in front of the blonde. "What can I do for you Michiru? Did you get the photographs I sent you?"

"Yes, I actually finished a couple of them…"

"I see, you didn't have to come all the way for that."

"I came for a different reason. I was wondering if you will mind posing for your portrait." Shizuka looked at her puzzled.

"You already made a portrait of me without even needing a photograph why do you need me to pose for you?"

"I tried to do it but …look." Michiru opened the portfolio and showed Shizuka a few drawings.

"They all look fine to me." Michiru pointed the eyes of the portrait.

"It is your eyes, you have stormy blue eyes and I just can't seem to paint them right." Shizuka examined Michiru with caution; were there any hidden intentions on her visit here? She couldn't think of any. "Please, I will be quick, a couple hours."

"You are not going to ask me to get my clothes off are you?" Michiru blushed violently.

"No!"

The blonde smiled. "Fine, I guess I should order tea if you are staying." She rang a small silver bell and just a few seconds later a second girl wearing the navy uniform came in. Michiru wondered if the girl was just outside the room waiting for orders. "Tea for two, please." The girl nodded and exited quietly.

"May I ask you something?"Shizuka nodded, Michiru wished she could look as cool and elegant just nodding. "How many servants do you have here?"

"Four. I know what you think, why would I possibly need four maids, believe it or not I keep some of them just for company sake, it gets quiet here. You don't have to pretend is not pretentious, I know it well, but you see they part time here while attending nursing school, it is a win-win, I get spoiled as much as I want and they get an education which allows them to never serve again unless they want to." Michiru nodded. "This is awkward isn't it? You and I having afternoon tea… the world is funny sometimes."

-0-

Michiru traced the factions of the beautiful face in the silence of the afternoon. Shizuka uncomfortable sighed softly. "Being a model is too boring, at least talk to me."

"Ok, but please try not to move I have to start again every time you switch positions, find a comfy spot and stay still."

"I never thought you could be bossy." Shizuka lay on a bunch of pillows and looked at her. "There, I will stay still."

"Thank you. I'm not sure what we could talk about. I am not a terribly interesting person."

"Lies, you had amnesia and fell on the lap of princess charming. That is quite interesting. Did you get all your memories back?"

"Not all. Most of them though."

Silence again, Shizuka resist the urge to pick a magazine up, she was suppose to look at Michiru and stay still. She found the smaller girl cute. "Is that your natural hair color?"

"It is."

"Two words, you are quite the social butterfly."

"Sorry, why don't you ask and I just answer?"

"Sure, we're having a regular slumber party over here…let's see. How long have you played the violin?"

"15 years."

"Really? Must be nice to have it all figure out since childhood, I never learn to play any instrument, my father says it's because I am hyperactive, I say it is because I have the attention span of a hummingbird for things like that. Can I see the painting now?"

"No. Do you get along with your family?"

"I do. But they have their lives and I got mine so I don't see them much. Family of doctors, they are always on call. If your next question is why I am not a doctor the answer is because I wanted a personal life." Michiru nodded and started a new sketch; Shizuka had turned her face again. "You look so awfully serious when you paint, much older. Maybe I should ask you spicy questions to see if you can keep the straight face." Shizuka was always so composed, but lying on the pillows and bored she let her guard down. Michiru lifted an eyebrow but kept her eyes on the pad. "Was Haruka your first?"

Lifting the eyes of her work Michiru blushed softly. "Do you want me to finish quickly or not?" Shizuka shrugged.

"I don't care, honestly you came into my house and now I get to ask you everything I want."

"No. She wasn't. There."

"Oh… was it romantic, your first time I mean?"

"I thought you say you and I were not friends, why will I answer to that?"

"Because otherwise I will move again and you will never finish your portrait."

Sighing Michiru placed the sketch pad and her pencils down. "It was… kind of, I thought I was very in love and it was special at the time. Was yours?"

"Not really, but we're not talking about me. Was this person a she?"

"It was, not that it matters, but yes."

"I made you sad…" Shizuka noticed the calm sea of Michiru's eyes clouded with tears, the smaller girl shook her head and smiled.

"Old wounds. Forgive me."

"It is ok, we all have wounds that take a long time heal. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say, she was abusive and I was … well, I let her be." Shizuka got off the couch and sat on the loveseat next to Michiru. "It was all so romantic at first, I thought her jealousy meant that she cared, that her bad temper was just a phase, but things got sour quick and well…" A tear rolled down Michiru's face and Shizuka bitted her lower lip, she was not sure what to do. She hugged Michiru softly. "I was so stupid, I left my parents house for her, my whole world and she used me and abuse me at will."

"Why didn't you left at the first sign?"

Michiru wiped her face and looked at Shizuka; she had asked herself that question many times during the past weeks. "I was ashamed. I could not go back home being a failure, having my father telling me 'I told you so' I had nowhere to go, and I hoped in the end I could make it work, and I did left, more than once, but then I just came back again and again…"

"But it is over now. And you survived it; you should not cry or feel ashamed anymore, it is over." Michiru nodded softly, she felt so stupid crying in front of Shizuka, but no one had ever asked about Claire, and she had never told anyone about the abuse and the pain. "Ok, I'll tell you what, I will go back over there and stay very still so you can finish if you promise not to cry anymore, and here me out this is big, I will consider perhaps being your friend in the non distant future."

Michiru laughed softly. "How generous of you."

Shizuka went back to the pillows and looked at Michiru. "I am bad at making friends, so it is a big deal."

"Well I am bad at it too so I guess we are even. Will you ever forgive me for…"

"Haruka? Oh… "She sighed. "I will lie if I say I didn't try to hate you, but the truth is after I cried myself three days to sleep I realize that the thing that upset me the most was that I was going to have to call my mother and tell her there was not going to be a wedding in the near future. And once in this point I realize, I was really just obsessed about the wedding and I had left my relationship with Haruka slip down the hill. I really, really wanted a wedding." Michiru noticed as Shizuka pointed down to the stack of magazines, almost every single one of them were bridal magazines. "This is me, the crazy lady subscribed to every bridal publication in Japan."

"Did Haruka know you wanted to get married?"

Laughing sourly Shizuka nodded again. "Is it not obvious? But for Haruka marriage is the equivalent of swallowing glass shards or at least the idea of a marriage with me seemed that way. It is ok, I somehow feel I am not ready to marry, I just really like weddings…"

"Maybe you should become a wedding planner."

"What a wonderful idea. You're precious. Now finish that portrait I am starving, fancy going out for dinner with your brand new frienemy?

"Frienemy? Well I guess that will do for now, but could you please stop moving? Seriously…"

-0-

"Zip me up please." Michiru lifted the shiny cascade of curls and showed Haruka her exposed silky back. Haruka kissed the base of her neck and zipped up the elegant gown slowly.

"Are you sure we got to leave now?" Smiling Michiru stepped in her tip toes and kissed the blonde's lips.

"Oh yes, I want to have a look at every 'Rose' I want the excited look to be in the portrait.

"Aren't you only painting the winner?"

"I am, so I have to look at all of them and then try to remember the one that wins later." Haruka hung her arms in defeat.

"That sounds like we are going to be there all night…"

"It is going to be fun! Shizuka is going to show us around the VIP area."

"Oh right your new spanking friend Shizuka… I should be worried that my ex and my current girlfriend are friends…"

"Ridiculous, we never talk about you anyways, you are not that interesting."

"Ouch…"

"Let's go, I bet this night is going to be full with excitement."

-0-

"Is that what you are wearing?" Claire walked into the room wearing a white collar shirt and black jeans.

Claire looked at her and nodded. "Is something wrong with it?"

Mizuki fixing her makeup gave her a stern look. "You could wear something more attractive."

"Like what? Not everybody can wear a slutty dress as well as you do."

"Watch it Claire, I am not in the mood. Tonight is very important, if you screw this up you will end up drawing people at the carnival."

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." Claire lighted a smoke and Mizuki walked to her and hugged her neck.

"If you do it well I will make you very rich and very famous mhmm?" She took the cigarette from the brunette's hand and put it out. "Now be a good girl and go get changed into something more appropriate, I got you all those suits for a reason."

"Fine, but after tonight I expect you to be quite generous with me." She said sliding her hand down to Mizuki's waist.

"Later, after you dash the little Disney princess…" Tonight was the night, no more running around the bush, it was all or nothing.

(So The Rose Garden Ball will be an interesting event don't you think? Review if you want more!)


	12. Chapter 12: Lonely Rose

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, see? When I get reviews I suddenly feel like writing some more :P and well here is chapter 12. Honestly it is not what I had in mind for this chapter but a review I got nested this idea on my head, so don't kill me, review instead!

Forget me not

By aurluna7

Chapter 12: Lonely Rose

The ride to the Diamond Hall were the ball was taking place felt infinitely long, she fixed her hair and wished the feeling on her stomach would go away. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time…

(_Flashback)_

_The cold marble staircase echoed her tiny steps, her nanny had managed to get her on the school uniform but her hair was still a tangle of shiny locks. The new house seemed like a sleeping dragon to her, everything was too dark and big. Recently in the blink of an eye her parents have decided to move to Tokyo, a day after the decision was made, her mother and her were shipped without ceremonies to the new dark house on an exclusive historic area of Tokyo._

_She missed her dad, and somehow she missed her mom as well, she didn't seem to have anytime for her anymore, she used to brush the shiny locks of her hair every morning before school, but today it was her first day at the new school and her mother was nowhere to be found. She knocked on the door of her mother's sitting room, it was locked and she couldn't go in. "Mama? Are you in there?" She knocked again; silence… and then a pair of hands turned her around._

"_There you are Miss; you are running late for school!"_

"_I want to see my mom."_

"_She is …sleeping; she's not feeling well, now come on." The maid dragged her along the corridor and she felt helpless, her nanny came along to the rescue and pulled the younger maid to the corridor._

"_Be gentle with her Mary, she's just a child."_

"_I know Madam, but she is late for school, the master would be furious if he finds out."_

"_The master is not here anymore, and in absence of the Mrs. you respond to me, understood? The young maid nodded and bowed lightly._

"_My dad will be here soon." Both ladies turned to look at the small girl, neither of them talking, their faces darkened. "Mama!" She ran back down the hall and started banging on the door with her small fists. Her nanny caught up and was about to carry her away when the door opened. "Mama…" She hugged her mother's leg, the woman looked at her with longing eyes and sighed heavily, her mother looked so thin and frail._

"_Shouldn't you be in school baby girl?"_

"_Mama where's dad?" The woman kneeled next to her, and patted her head gently._

"_We will talk about that when you come home from school, I am very tired now. Take her with you, Hanae." She kissed the child's forehead and turned back to the room closing the door behind her. The small girl with tears on her eyes was carried to the dark limo and sent to her new school The Sacred Heart academy._

_-0-_

_She had never felt so scared before, she thought she was going to get sick , her little hands clammy and numb, she could barely believe her whole world had changed so suddenly. She kept constantly trying to fix the locks of hair tangled still, some of the other girls in the classroom looked at her curious an all she could do was try to hide in her desk, a tiny blue bow that she had pinned in her head looked pathetic and crooked over her head._

_During the lunch hour she sat all by herself on a bench in the school playground "I heard that her father is a very important politician." She could hear the group of girls whispering about her, not that she could do anything anyways, just pretend to be reading the poem book on her lap, too mature for her young seven years._

"_Well I saw her father in the news the other day; her parents are getting divorced because her father has another family."That was too much, her cheeks blushed violently and she jumped off her seat._

"_Shut up. That is not true!"_

_The leader of the group, a skinny redhead looked at her. "Yes it is. Your mom and dad are getting divorced because you have another 'brother and sister'."_

_She clenched her small fists, the golden cross pendant on her chest dangling, it could not be true, her father will never do such a thing. They were always so happy; they attended church every week, why did these girls that didn't even knew her would spread such lies? "You are lying, and you're going to go to hell for lying!"_

"_Iku will never lie!" Another of the girls in the group spoke up. How tiny did she felt now, she was trying hard not to cry but the tears were rolling down her beautiful eyes. "It is you who is going to hell, you and your bastard siblings."_

_She started crying without being able to stop it, she hated this school and these horrible girls, she hated Tokyo and the new dark house. "Oh look at that, poor cry baby!"_

_Her knees hit the ground as she sobbed harder. "Hey! What's going on here?"She heard a voice and raised her teary violet eyes to see the person standing up between her and the mean girls, a blonde with short hair not much older than herself._

"_This does not concern you Tenoh."_

"_Are you guys making this girl cry? Very catholic of you, look at you holding your tiny bibles wherever you go and yet you pick on a small girl."_

"_The truth is not a crime, we were just talking."The redhead looked angry but stepped back, Haruka was much taller than all of them and she had a furious look on her face._

"_Scat, before I decide to have a 'talk' with you as well."The redhead gave her a nasty look but turned away followed by her friends; Haruka kneeled next to her. "Are you ok?" The smaller girl shook her head and kept her eyes down. "Hey, it's ok, they are gone and I promise they won't bother you again, what's your name?"_

"_Mizuki Sakai."_

_The blonde smiled at her, her smile was so warm Mizuki felt her cheeks blush softly. "I am Haruka Tenoh."_

"_Thank you, Tenoh-senpai."_

"_Just call me Haruka." Mizuki nodded, Haruka helped her stand up, she looked in quite a miserable state, her new uniform wrinkled her hair a mess and her face teary. "What happened?"_

"_Those girls were saying horrible things about my family." She whispered softly. Haruka and her sat down on a bench._

"_Were they true?" Mizuki painfully nodded, she knew deep in her heart they had to be, the fights between her parents, the prolonged absence of her father and the sudden move to Tokyo made sense now. "It's ok. Here let me help you." Haruka gently fixed the bow on Mizuki's hair and wiped her tears away. "They are not going to bother you anymore because they know if they do I will make them cry as well."_

"_Haruka?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you going to be my boyfriend now?" Haruka smiled at her again and Mizuki felt the warm blush coming back on her cheeks._

"_That would be rather hard considering I am a girl, Mizuki-chan."_

"_You are?" Mizuki blinked a lot, Haruka laughed softly._

"_Yes, is that a problem?" Mizuki shook her head and pulled a rice candy out of her pocket to offer to the blonde._

"_Let's be best friends then."_

"_I will like that Mizuki-chan. You said your last name was Sakai? I think my parent's know your family."_

"_Probably, my mom knows a lot of people." Haruka held Mizuki's hand and the smaller girl smiled sincerely for the first time in a long time, the feeling on her stomach was gone, she felt safe now._

_-0-_

"_Is it true?" Mizuki looked up from her church group homework assignment, a smiley brunette leaned on her desk._

"_What?"_

"_That Tenoh is dating a girl from 1-B"_

"_Explain yourself, what do you mean and which girl?" The brunette smiled and giggled softly. _

"_Oh come on, you must know, Haruka is your best friend and we all know she swings that way." Mizuki blinked confused._

"_I have no idea what are you talking about Kiyo-san."_

"_Oh get a grip Mizuki-san, we are in junior high now, you know that Haruka likes girls, we ALL know. But they say she is actually dating a girl from our school, Leila Konori."_

"_It must be a lie Kiyo. Go find something more productive to do with your time."The brunette looked disappointed but left. Mizuki touched the gold cross pendant on her chest and closed her homework book as Haruka walked into the class room. She had got taller and stronger but still had the same unruly smile._

"_Hey Mary Sue, doing homework I see."_

"_Don't call me that. Haruka, I have to ask you something very personal."_

"_You're scaring me. What did I do now?" Mizuki placed a lock of her long black hair behind her back, how different she was to the seven year old Haruka remembered, she was wearing a perfect and pristine uniform and her hair shiny and long fell to her waist in a perfect wave._

"_Are you friends with Leila Konori?"_

"_I guess you could call it that."_

"_I see, are you guys…" Mizuki weighed her words, she was uncertain as to how to approach this subject. "Close?"_

"_Like you and me, you mean?"_

"_Ah…"_

"_You want to know if we are dating." Mizuki closed her mouth and looked at Haruka with blank expression, the blonde laughed and leaned on the desk, her face just a few inches from Mizuki's. "Why? Are you jealous?"_

"_What?" Haruka laughed again harder and sat straight again. Mizuki felt flustered and blushed._

"_I am, I didn't want to bring it up because I thought it might disturb your pure thoughts."_

"_I see. I knew of course, that you…"Mizuki felt uneasy, what if Haruka was a lesbian? It was not too Christian but it was not her position to judge her, so why did she felt so agitated about it? Why did she felt suddenly angry at Leila Konori? "I just thought you should know that Leila Konori has a boyfriend. That's all." Haruka looked hurt for a moment but then she smiled at her again._

"_Does she? I guess it was too good to be true, I was going to ask her out tonight, I have tickets for the movies… you want to come with me instead?" Mizuki smiled._

"_Sure." _

_-0-_

_Mizuki entered her mother's sitting room, the sweet smell of sake turned up her stomach. "Mom, shouldn't you be at your meeting?" Her mother looked at her, her eyes foggy, she had aged so much in so little time, no joy on her eyes, no life._

"_I decided to skip this week's meeting." _

"_So I see." She picked an empty bottle of Sake and put it on the table. "I thought you said you had quit."_

"_I did, I just… shouldn't you be a church anyways?"_

"_Maybe I decided to skip it this week as well." Mizuki's mother gestured her to sit next to her._

"_You should not do that Mizuki dear, God will guide you in your pain, look at you how beautiful you are, isn't your birthday soon? You look so grown up, twelve years old…"_

"_I am fourteen, mother, and my birthday was last week." Her mother looked uncomfortable; she looked away from the violet eyes filled with accusations._

"_When you speak like that you remind me of your father."_

"_Is that such a bad thing?"_

"_Your father is a godless man."_

"_I don't think God has made much for you, mother."_

"_Don't speak like that Mizuki; you will condemn your immortal soul." Mizuki felt cheated, by her parents and by God, all she wanted now was forbidden by her God. _

"_If you quit your meetings mom then I think I will quit church as well, after all those people are different to us."_

"_How can they be different dear, you are so pure, such a perfect catholic girl."_

"_Perhaps there are things I want that no decent catholic girl should."Her mother held her hands; Mizuki looked at the woman with sorrow._

"_Whatever it is that you wish, if it is out of God's law then it is not for you. Mizuki dear, how about we make a deal? I will go back to my meetings if you keep going to church and attending your bible study group, you will find peace there for whatever it is that's tormenting you." Mizuki nodded and looked away. Did she really wanted peace for her tormented soul? Was really her love for Haruka such a terrible sin?_

"_You are right mother. If you go to your meeting I will keep attending church, I promise."_

_-0-_

"What's on your mind? You look sad; I thought this was your great night."

"It is my birthday, did you knew that Claire?" The brunette shook her head. "Of course you don't."

"Happy birthday." Mizuki looked at the brunette and then back out the window, she sighed softly at the view of the Diamond Hall ahead of them.

"Do you believe in God Claire?"

"You're being weird tonight dear, I guess I do." Mizuki nodded.

"God has cheated me many times Claire. But tonight I will finally achieve what I had dream for a long time."

"Is Haruka Tenoh really that amazing? You are doing all this to date someone that has never notice you in all these years."

"I shunned her away, I used to believe that what I felt was wrong, but that has brought me nothing but sorrow, I am renouncing God tonight and finally getting what I desire."

"If you have to renounce God to be happy Mizuki, you probably have been praying to the wrong God all along."

Mizuki glanced at Claire. "You had to pick tonight to sound smart Claire…" The limousine parked at the entrance and Claire helped her step out of the car, again the feeling on her stomach, she had to pull herself together, the night was just beginning.

(A/N I know, bad Aura she didn't wrote a single line about the party, heh. Sorry But next chapter is going to be ALL about the ball, pinky promise!)


	13. Chapter 13: The Rose Garden Ball

Disclaimer: You know…

A/N: Ok girls, let's make it a vote. Do you really want more flashbacks? This is starting to be like the 'flashback show' ^.^; if you do I will post more of course I just want to be sure :p but anyways here is chapter 13 and it is ALL about the ball. Yay!

Forget me not

By Auraluna7

Chapter 13: The Rose Garden Ball

The Diamond Hall got its name from the impressive chandeliers on the ceiling that sparkled like thousands of diamonds in the light. Michiru looked up to admire them and the lights reflected on her beautiful sea eyes, she was hanging off Haruka's arm and the couple looked dashing, Michiru's long gown matched the shade of her eyes almost to perfection, the tail of the elegant dress flowing behind her like foamy sea waves, a string of the finest pearls around her delicate long neck.

The ballroom was crowded, they found themselves surrounded by lots of other beautiful people wearing fantastic gowns, the room was covered with exotic rose bouquets and the champagne and hors d'oeuvres flowed everywhere. "How fancy." Michiru said excitedly.

"Shizuka never does anything half way." As they walked towards the center of the room, Michiru stopped suddenly and touched her right temple. "Are you alright?"

Smiling besides the pain, the girl nodded, what an inconvenient moment to get another of her headaches. "It is nothing."

"Do you want to go back home?"

"No, oh no. It will be gone soon. Look…Shizuka." Haruka turned to look at what Michiru pointed out and she saw Shizuka coming down the shiny marble stairs. She was wearing a breathtaking ruby red ball gown, the folds of the dress emulating the petals of a crimson rose, her skin glowing, every curl of her beautiful blonde hair perfect, a red rose holding a few strands of hair away from her gorgeous face, her lips red and glossy like a blooming flower and her neck covered by an amazing ruby choker. "Wow… I have to go out dress shopping with her next time…"

Shizuka smiled, her teeth a perfect string of shiny pearls, she flaunted her golden hair and placed a lose curl behind her back, her milky arms covered by elbow high satin red gloves. She spotted the couple and walked towards them, everyone around seemed withdrawn towards the ravishing blonde. "Haruka, Michiru…"

Haruka smiled warmly and kissed the blonde's hand, Shizuka smiled and then kissed Michiru's cheek. "Long live the 'Queen Rose'"

"Oh Haruka, I am not 'Queen Rose' anymore"

The blonde smirked "You know Shizuka; you are not supposed to look better than the contestants."

"That was certainly not my intention of course; I just picked the first dress I saw."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am quite sure of that." Shizuka winked at Michiru and held her hands.

"Look at you Michiru, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Shizuka, although is nothing compared to how you look tonight."

"I still think you should have entered the competition Michiru."

"I say the same thing Shizuka, Michiru would have won for sure, even when it's hard not to notice your dress."

"It is not the dress that matters Haruka, I can't help being beautiful just so others can look pretty in comparison, I will try not to call too much attention to myself, other than that there isn't much I can do."

"Right, the red dress was a very appropriate choice for that." Shizuka looked at Haruka smiling but she stepped on her foot. Michiru hid her laugh behind her hand.

"Stop being rude to Shizuka, Haruka, how immature of you."

"Michiru is right Haruka; you should be extra polite with me under the circumstances. And of course I expect a v-e-r-y generous donation from you to this ball." Haruka smiled and bowed her head gently.

"I'm sorry Shizuka, I was out of line." Shizuka nodded and patted the blonde's arm.

"And I am just pulling your leg, of course I know my dress screams 'look at me', but can you blame me? I am hot and single, the first thanks to me the second thanks to you. But still, a girl has to do her best to look pretty. Now Michiru I will show you the VIP area in a while, I am terribly busy, these girls all chose today to have tiny emotional crisis, and my duty as former 'queen rose' is be supportive, quite a drag. Anyways I will see you two in a bit. Oh and I was not joking about the donation."

"I know that, I brought the big cheque, no worries."

"Good… so I will see you later then." Shizuka walked away and Michiru pulled Haruka's cheek a bit.

"Stop bothering her, you are lucky she does not want your head in a platter for breaking up with her."

"I know, I know….women." She sighed and touched the small velvet box on her pocket. If everything worked out as she planned tonight, she was going to give Michiru that diamond ring, of course it was not an engagement ring, but a promise ring, she wanted Michiru in her life forever and she wanted Michiru to feel a part of her world as well, as an equal, she wanted them to go out and find a new house together and start a new life, she would do anything to make Michiru happy, in the few months they had been together Michiru had filled her life with a happiness she never knew existed.

Michiru felt lightheaded, she remembered she had a bottle of pills for her headaches on her purse but she didn't wanted Haruka to be alarmed, Haruka was quite capable of carrying her away on arms at the thought of her was not feeling well. "I need to use the washroom, you mind staying by yourself for a moment?"

"No, of course not, I will be here when you come back." Michiru nodded and excused herself.

-0-

The Diamond Hall had a second feature Shizuka found must attractive, the top floor had beautiful private rooms with one way mirrors facing down to the ballroom, from up here she could see the party while others could not notice her upstairs. From one of these rooms she spotted Mizuki entering the party, she was dressed in an exquisite black gown, the tight corset covered in black feathers, the flowy bottom of the dress swaying around her like a stormy cloud, a diadem with feathers and a beautiful black diamond framing the perfect oval of her face, she was hanging off the arm of a woman Shizuka hadn't seen before, a tall brunette with an impeccable black suit. "Nanae…"

"Yes Miss Ishii?"

"Do you have the name of Miss Sakai's companion?"

The woman holding a clipboard looked through the papers. "No, Miss Sakai only mentioned she was bringing one of her artists."

"Oh, I see, funny how she didn't mentioned it to me; anyways show them to one of the VIP rooms, I want to have a word with her."

"Right away Miss."

Shizuka looked at the couple for a moment, she noticed how the brunette placed her hand with familiarity on Mizuki's waist, a moment later she saw Mizuki walking away from the contact blushed, something was wrong with this picture…

-0-

"Keep your hands to yourself Claire, before you force me to cash the insurance the gallery placed on your fingers." Mizuki looked around for Haruka, it was impossible to find anybody around here, she thought to herself. Claire stood behind her without touching her but she could feel the brunette all around her, she cursed herself in silence for feeling so lusty around Claire. "Stop it."

"I am not touching you sweetheart." Mizuki turned around to found the artist smirking at her and she was about to say something witty when a girl in a business suit walked to them.

"Miss Sakai?"

"Yes?"

"Miss Ishii request your presence on the VIP room, would you mind following me?" Mizuki sighed; the last thing she wanted was having a bland conversation with Shizuka.

"Of course." She gestured Claire to follow her and they walked behind the girl. "Excuse me; by any chance do you know if Haruka Tenoh has arrived yet?"

"She did, would you like me to find her?"

"No, that's ok." The girl showed them to a small lounge, Mizuki looked down to the ballroom scanning it. "Keep your eyes peeled Claire."

"Relax Mizuki; I am sure we will run into them sooner or later." Mizuki sighed and fixed Claire's shirt collar.

"Stop it, unless you're trying to take it off…"

Rolling her eyes, the black haired girl let go and went back to looking down the window. "There she is, oh she's alone. Perfect, stay here, don't go anywhere." Mizuki opened the door and left the lounge, Claire walked to the door but the smaller girl was gone.

"Wait, I don't even know this friend of yours…"

-0-

"Miss Shizuka, please Miss Kaoru is not feeling well."

"Give her something to eat; she has probably been starving herself to fit in her dress." Shizuka wished that all of these girls wouldn't need her at once; she only had two hands and one brain. "I need 10 minutes to see Mizuki, ok Nanae? You think you can handle Kaoru for ten minutes?"

The assistant looked reluctant, and for a moment Shizuka prayed the girl wouldn't answer 'No, I can't', she wanted to talk to Mizuki, she felt like the dark beauty had been avoiding her lately, and besides she was curious, Mizuki never attended any function with one of her artists before and there was something about the brunette that bothered her. She finally reached the door of the room and entered, she was greeted by the brunette, whose face seemed to light when she saw her.

"Well hello."

"Hi, where's Mizuki?"

"She will be right back, you must be Shizuka." The blonde nodded and extended her hand to shake Claire's but got surprised when the brunette leaned and kissed her hand, she smiled even more curious than before.

"And you are…"

"Claire Lebrun."

"I assume you are one of her artists?" Claire smiled at her and Shizuka thought the brunette was quite attractive.

"We are close…friends…" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"How close?" Claire stepped closer to her; Shizuka felt a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Not that close…has anyone told you before you would do a great model?"

"Actually yes, I just posed for a portrait…" Claire raised her hand and touched a lose strand of the golden hair placing it gently on place.

"Quite a shame not being able to be your first…"

-0-

"Haruka" The blonde turned around and found Mizuki standing next to her.

"Hey there, I was wondering if you would show up here at all, I've been trying to reach you for days."

"Oh I would not miss this ball for anything on the world. And yes, sorry about that I have been terribly busy." Mizuki licked her lips softly, how painful it was to be so close to the blonde and being unable to touch her. "Are you here alone?"

"No, Michiru is in the washroom. Are you ok? You look out of breath."

"I…" The light of the thousands of lights made Haruka's green eyes sparkle like emeralds, soon, so soon she would be hers. "It is this dress…"

"You look wonderful on it, like a very pretty swan." Nodding Mizuki smiled. "Your date must feel quite lucky." Her date. Trying to keep her smile Mizuki touched the blonde's arm. "Will you save me a dance Haruka?"

"Of course, there is always a dance for you, after all you taught me to dance. Mizuki, I am glad you are here, I need your advice…"

"Tell me."

"You know you are almost like a sister to me and I…" Sister. Haruka's words faded away as Mizuki tried to control her fury, her hand clenching the delicate material of her skirts. "…not sure how to give her the ring…" Ring? Mizuki blinked, trying to focus, but her wrath was blinding her. "Mizuki? Are you sure you are ok?"

"I am sorry Haruka, I think I need to excuse myself for a moment, hold your thoughts I will be right back." The blonde nodded and saw Mizuki walked away with flustered expression, she wondered if Mizuki was upset over something she said but discarded it, instead she started to wonder where Michiru had gone, she had been away for what seemed like a long time now.

-0-

"The true shame would be not being my last." Shizuka smiled and stepped away from Claire, the brunette had a powerful presence. "I am sure I will model for many, many artists now, I liked the experience a lot, I was in the hands of a very talented, very attractive artist recently." She lied, she had hated modeling, but she saw her words had the effect she had wish, the brunette's ego seemed a bit deflated.

"I see, perhaps you will still let me paint you."

"Perhaps. I must confess Miss Lebrun I am quite curious as to why Mizuki brought you here tonight, she has never brought one of her protégées to a public event before."

"I came here as more than Mizuki's date."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and maybe you can help me. You see I am here looking a dear friend of mine."

"A friend of yours? Is she one of the 'roses'?"

I don't think so, but perhaps you know her, I am looking for a beautiful girl, easy to spot; mesmerizing eyes and aqua colored hair, her name is Michiru Kaioh."

"Kaioh?" Shizuka looked at Claire confounded; she had to be talking about the Michiru she knew, how many more could there be with that particular description? "You said Kaioh?" The brunette nodded and Shizuka touched the rubies on her neck. "As in the Kaioh's from…"

"The Kaioh Corporation, yes, I assume you know her then…"

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I think I already told you that."

"Mizuki…" She whispered almost to herself. "Claire, you said your name was Claire…oh my God, you are THAT Claire." Shizuka lost the color on her rosy face, to think she was flirting with this woman just a second ago. "You better tell me what the hell is going on here. Why did Mizuki brought you here?" Claire smiled and without losing her coolness she sat on the couch and lighted a cigarette.

"Well, I am not sure what have I missed, I already told you, Michiru is a dear friend of mine."

Shizuka was determined to get to the bottom of this, but before she could shake the brunette as she intended the door opened and a very agitated looking Nanae came in.

"Oh Miss Ishii! I am so sorry but they need you downstairs, one of the 'roses' just fainted."

"I…" Shizuka turned to look at the artist still sitting in the couch. "Stay here and don't go anywhere you and I are not done talking." Claire smiled slyly at her and Shizuka felt like slapping her, but instead she stormed out of the room, how many more fires did she had to put out tonight? If Claire Lebrun was who she thought things were definitely just going to get worse, she needed to find Mizuki, pronto.

-0-

"There you are." Haruka found Michiru sitting on a bench drinking a glass of water, the aqua beauty smiled at her.

"Sorry Ruka, finding someone who could give me a glass of water was a triumph around here."

"It's ok, so are you ready to go see your 'Roses'? I have 100 votes for you to give to whichever 'rose' pleases you."

"Oh, a hundred? We might tip the scale for one of these girls, let's go."The couple started walking towards the crowd again, it was easy to spot the 'Roses' they were all dressed in white gowns, Michiru wondered if she would have actually had a chance against all these beautiful women, there were girls who look barely of age but whose beauty could stop traffic, others looked comfortable enough to know that t was not their first year as competitors and Michiru remembered Shizuka told her this was really more of a charitable event than a real beauty pageant. The shook a lot of hands and promised votes to every 'rose' they talked to, Michiru was regretting already her decision of seeing every contestant, she was quite tired.

Just when she was about to ask Haruka to fetch her another glass of water, they spotted another 'Rose', she had her back at them and they could see her slim figure and her beautiful long raven hair, the girl turned around all smiles and her eyes went wide open when she looked at them.

"Oh My God!" The girl covered her mouth with surprise and Haruka looked at her trying to place her face with a name, she somehow looked familiar. "Oh My God! Michiru! Where have you been?" Haruka looked at her girlfriend who seemed stroke by a surprise as big as the one the 'Rose' had. "It is me! Kaoru!"

Kaoru, the name rang a bell deep on her head … Kaoru. "Ah…" Those eyes, Haruka realized right away, it was her eyes that looked so familiar, deep sea blue eyes…

"Michiru…do you know this girl?" Michiru looked at the young girl puzzled; she was probably not much older than sixteen.

"Of course she does! I am her cousin!" She extended her delicate gloved hand to Haruka. "I am Kaoru Kaioh, nice to meet you."

(A/N: Cliffhangers everywhere! Wooo ^.^, anybody wants to find out what's going to happen? Review then.)


	14. Chapter 14: Butterflies

Disclaimer: The usual.

A/N: ah the excitement of act 2! Thanks for the reviews, I am just thrilled. Between you and me I promised the wife not to write or publish today because I have a backache and I thought not a lot of people were reading my story, but oh heck, 10 reviews equal a chapter in my book! Oh yeah and there you go flashback lovers…feast your eyes!

Chapter 14: Butterflies

_(Flashback)_

_Little Kaoru ran across the garden chasing a colorful butterfly, she had just turn 13 but still had the face and the figure of a small girl, her calmed sea eyes too innocent for her age. Michiru watched her run around while she patiently brushed the long strands of aqua colored hair on her mother's head, the crystalline laugh of Kaoru breaking the peaceful sound of the bamboo fountain in the Koi Pond. "Look Michi! Look! Isn't it pretty?"_

"_Be careful or you are going to fall into the pond." Her mother's voice was always so calm; Michiru smiled and smelled the soft scent of cherry blossoms in the air._

"_Oh mom, she is not that clumsy. Let her run, it's good for her, she is too pale and too small for her age."_

"_You were no different, and then you just blossomed one day like a beautiful rose." Michiru placed down the brush and took the small notebook from her pocket, she wanted to do a drawing for her mother._

"_Michi, Michi!" Young Kaoru came running her hands clasped together. She opened them to show Michiru the butterfly and as she did the small creature flew away. "Awww…"_

"_Its better that way Kaoru, if a creature has wings you should always let it fly free." Pouting the small girl sat next to Michiru._

"_But I wanted to take it home, now I am sad."_

"_Don't be sad." She started brushing Kaoru's curly black hair softly. "Smile for me."_

"_Mmmm, I will if you play a song for me."Michiru looked at the violin case lying at her feet and picked her violin up. She started playing The Butterflies Lovers for Kaoru. The child's eyes lighted up with happiness and Michiru saw her mother smiling pleased at her. The music flowed around the garden filling it with a unique spell; the blossoms carried in the warm spring air, once Michiru placed her violin down the small girl hugged her tight. "That was beautiful…what is that song about?"_

"_It is about two lovers, that sworn to be together forever, but their families brought them apart, he died of sorrow and she killed herself on his grave." Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, Michiru regretted being so blunt about the story._

"_Oh Michi, you left out the best part." Her mother stood and hugged little Kaoru. "The spirits knew they were meant to love each other for eternity and they turned them into beautiful butterflies, together forever and to never be separate again."_

_The calm sea eyes filled with joy again and Kaoru smiled. "When I grow up Michi, I want to be as beautiful as you and find a lover to be a butterfly forever!" Kaoru started chasing another butterfly and Michiru sat down next to the Koi pond again._

"_Do you really believe they could be together forever when they had the whole sky to explore and be free mom?"_

"_Of course I do Michi, Love is not a cage and freedom is not a tangible thing that can be measured, it is a state of mind, you can be free from the world as long as you stay faithful to yourself." Michiru nodded and laid her head on her mother's lap, a soft pink blossom fell on her hair._

"_When I grow up I want to be as happy as little Kaoru" Her mother smiled, Michiru turned to look at Kaoru again, the girl jumped to catch the butterfly she was chasing and fell unceremoniously on the Koi pond. Michiru laughed hard as she saw the child pouting again, her dress soaking. _

"_See? I knew she was going to end up there…"_

-0-

Michiru looked at the young woman standing in front of her, was this really Kaoru? She gave her a good look again, there was little left of a child in her, she was tall and beautiful, the only thing left of what she remembered was the innocent blue eyes. Three years had passed since the last time she saw her cousin and her memories were still foggy sometimes. Kaoru shook Haruka's hand smiling flirty.

"Haruka Tenoh, a pleasure to meet you Miss Kaioh." Kaoru blushed softly and turned to look back at Michiru.

"Oh don't call me that, everybody calls me Kaoru, right Michi?" Michiru nodded softly, she was not feeling all too well. "What's wrong?"

"I…It's nothing."

"Ok. Oh but you must tell me everything! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! I asked about you so many times and no one ever wanted to tell me a thing! I knew it couldn't be true that your father disown you, I hate when people make up things like that! When my aunt said they had a surprise for me tonight I thought they meant a car! Cause I just turn sixteen ah?" She battered her eyelashes to Haruka as she said that, and Haruka found the gesture cute. Still not sure of what was going on Haruka decided to interrupt the ongoing monologue of the younger Kaioh.

"So you said you are her cousin? Michiru do you remember Kaoru at all?"

"Why wouldn't she remember me? What's going on?"

Michiru stared at both of them unable to find anything to say that didn't sound like a mumble. "Michiru had an accident and her memories are not quite clear yet."

"No way! Is that why you left three years ago? Oh my god! Do your parents know this? Are you here with them? Oh I am so confused…" Certainly Kaoru was not the only one confused.

"My parents…" A number of memories cascaded down on Michiru's mind; Kaoru had been the trigger she needed to patch almost her entire memory back together. "Are they here?"

"Oh yes, they must, Michiru? Is she ok Haruka? She looks super pale." The blonde looked at Michiru concerned; it was hard to keep up with all this new information. Why hadn't Michiru seen her family in over three years? And she knew Michiru's last name was Kaioh but did this meant she was part of the powerful Kaioh family? They were so stupidly rich everybody knew them.

"Michiru? Look at me, are you alright?" Alright? Of course she was not alright. Her head was spinning and she felt light as air, she looked at the blonde and shook her head. Haruka held her. "Kaoru, is there a private place we could go to? Michiru needs to sit down."

"Of course, I have a dress room upstairs… follow me." The group walked upstairs, Kaoru looked at Michiru and then at Haruka with a lot of questions in her mind. "Are you … together?" The blonde nodded and Kaoru nodded back. "Oh boy, this day is suddenly way too interesting…"

-0-

Shizuka spotted Mizuki walking back from the gardens; she gave her assistant a last time direction and followed the raven haired girl. "Mizuki."

"Shizuka, darling. Wonderful party, I was just about to head upstairs to talk to you."

"I beat you to it; I already saw the surprise you brought tonight." Mizuki's face didn't denote any change, her violet eyes seemed to smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Claire Lebrun."

"Oh yes of course, wonderful artist…" Shizuka held the girl's arm and pull her closer; she tried hard not to call attention to the two of them.

"Cut the pleasantries, we need to talk." Mizuki nodded and freed herself from the contact. "Let's go upstairs."

-0-

(_Flashback)_

_Shizuka wiped her face with a wristband and smiled happy at her Tennis coach, the summer sun tanning her firm skin. She walked towards the dining room at the Club; dressed in her white tennis outfit she looked youthful. She spotted a girl looking at her from behind a pair of trendy sunglasses, when she saw her walking in, she stood up and Shizuka noticed she was wearing a business suit, she wondered why would someone come to a Country Club dressed like that._

"_Shizuka Ishii?" The blonde nodded and the woman took off her sunglasses, a pair of violet eyes greeted her. "Hi, I am Mizuki Sakai; perhaps you don't know who I am…"_

"_Haruka's best friend…" Mizuki smiled pleased to hear that Shizuka knew who she was. "I've heard a lot about you. Didn't expect to meet you here though."_

"_Of course, you must forgive me but I had to meet you, and I must say Haruka was short of words when she said you were very beautiful."_

_Shizuka smiled brightly. "Thank you. Would you like to join me for lunch?"_

"_Oh I will love to. I have a confession to make; Haruka doesn't know I am here."They sat down and Shizuka took a longer look at the girl, she was probably her age._

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Oh no, I just…well Haruka and I are so close I always make it my mission to keep up with her friends, it comes real handy to have friends around."_

"_Of course." Shizuka considered herself a loner, by choice. She had many acquaintances and quite an active social life but she was a very reserved person, Mizuki seemed so eager to be her friend though, and Shizuka figured that making friends with her girlfriend's best friend was probably a brilliant idea. "I have the impression Mizuki that you and I can be good friends if that's your wish."_

_-0-_

Mizuki looked at her with mock in her eyes; she seemed so different now to how she usually was around her. "What is going on Mizuki, why is Michiru's ex-girlfriend at the party?"

Making a mental note about smacking Claire for having such a big mouth, Mizuki tried to appear concerned. "Oh so you heard, you must understand why is she here then…"

"No I don't."

"Oh Shizuka, I was as surprised as you to find out who Claire was, can you imagine? How tortuous the paths of love are sometimes, to find a desperate lover and hold the key to her happiness, such a tragedy." Shizuka frowned, and Mizuki with teary eyes sat down on a chair.

"I am not following you."

"Claire Lebrun's is not only Michiru's girlfriend, she is her fiancée , a few months ago a very in love Michiru left her home with Claire to go to the store and vanished into thin air, Poor Claire has been looking desperately for her all over Tokyo. But you know how true love works dear; it so happened that I saw Michiru in one of Claire's paintings and I became an instrument of destiny… I had to bring them together again."

"That is…"Shizuka closed her eyes for a moment and then took a long look at the girl dressed in black, it was as if all this time she had been seeing her through foggy glasses. " A bunch of bullshit."

Mizuki seemed taken aback by Shizuka's response, her expression changed from affliction to caution. "Shizuka, I don't understand…"

"No. I am the one who does not understand, why are you doing this? Claire is no lover with a broken heart and if you had bothered to even ask Michiru about it you will know it as well. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying so hard to break them up, is like you are in a mission…"

"That woman had poisoned you against me! I see it all clearly now."

"Nobody has poisoned anyone, Mizuki listen to me, let it go, Haruka and Michiru are in love, and she is nice person, you just have to spend some time around her to see it."

"I would not spend a waking moment with that bitch even if my life depended upon it. Haruka cannot love her; it is an infatuation, just like the others that came before her, just like you!"

The full weight of Mizuki's words slapped her, Shizuka stood silent for a moment, she could see the anger in the violet eyes. "This is not about Michiru, or me, it is about you… it's been about you all along… you Love Haruka."

Mizuki stood up, her chest rising with her agitated breath. "It took you this long to figure it out ah? Yes. Yes, a million time yes, it has never been about you, you are so desperate to be the center of attention you couldn't even notice."

"Why didn't you tell me Mizuki…it didn't have to come to this, we're friends."

"Friends! You and I are not friends, you are a stupid little girl just like that despicable pauper bitch and if it is as easy to fool her as it was to fool you she will be out of my life very soon."

"Fool me…"

"You want to know everything? The whole truth, sad lonely queen rose? There was never any other girls, Haruka was intoxicated by you, but yet you could not bring yourself to trust her, you didn't trust anyone but me, what a fucking irony. How stupid you must feel. Every time you came to me crying with your tiny little insecurities I made sure you went home with the seed of the doubt well planted in your foolish little heart. And here we are, you are alone again, like you have always been, and I will soon prevail over all of you."

Shizuka held her tears and looked at Mizuki with pale expression; she closed her eyes trying to find a scratch of serenity left on her. "You are right about a lot of things Mizuki, I was a fool and I was blind, but I can see you know for what you really are and I will rather be myself a million nights than be you one minute, when Haruka sees you for who you are she will not be yours, she will run away from you as fast as she can. All this web of lies is going to come bite you back."

Mizuki smiled and walked past the blonde. "You can go ahead and tell Haruka anything you wish but in the end, who are you but a sour ex-girlfriend? Haruka will never believe your word over mine, and it is too late to try and stop my plan."

"Michiru Kaioh is a more powerful enemy than you think she is."

Standing at the door Mizuki took a last glance at Shizuka. "If you like her that much you can have her after this is over, for what I heard she likes to be treated like a doormat so it will be easy for you to be the center of attention just as you have always wanted."

Once the smaller girl left Shizuka wiped the tears of her face, she would have lots of time to cry later, but tonight maybe she could still save Michiru from ending just like her. She was surprised by the sudden presence of one of her assistants and she tried to appear calmed.

"Miss Ishii, there you are, we need you downstairs for the crowning ceremony." Shizuka looked at her assistant and nodded, what a terrible time for all this to have unfolded. As soon as the ceremony was over she had to find Haruka and Michiru and sort this whole mess out.

-0-

"This is too much information to take all at once." Kaoru looked at Michiru with worried expression. "So you lost your mind…"

"Memories, I lost my memories."

"Yes, that, but that was two months ago, and now you are living with Miss Tenoh here. Quite the story, but what happened before that? I haven't seen you in three years."

Yes, Haruka wanted to know that too, Michiru sighed softly, her headache slowly decreasing. "It is complicated, let's just say I decided to pursue my dreams outside of their house and they could not cope with it."

"So it is true then, that you left because you had a torrid affair with a _female_ artist and you decided to quit music school?"

For someone that claimed not to knew a lot Kaoru certainly did knew a lot of things. Michiru was challenged by Haruka's green eyes. "I guess that will be a much summarized version of it."Haruka wanted really badly to shove the young Kaioh out of the room and had a serious conversation with her girlfriend, had she remembered all this all along? Or was it just a spur of the moment and she suddenly regained every memory back? She messed her hair impatiently and looked at Michiru whose eyes looked apologetic. " Haruka, I will tell you everything I remember just not now…"

"Because I am in the room? How rude, I want to find out too! But anyways like I said before your parents are here or they will be any moment now because the winner is about to be announced. Oh no, you look pale again." Michiru did not wanted to see her parents, or so she thought, for years she had tried to move past her pride and seek them for help but every time she had desisted on it, so she had to face them eventually but she hoped it could on her terms not tonight. " I have some Advil around here somewhere…Haruka go find Michiru a glass of water will you?"

The blonde nodded but before leaving she held Michiru's hand. "It is going to be ok. Whatever happened between you and your parents it can't hurt you now; we will get over this together. I love you." Michiru looked into the green eyes and knew she loved Haruka back, she did, with all her heart and she was ready to say it back.

"I…"

"Get her the water Lover girl, I am just a teenager, don't you guys get all M rated with me around." Earning dirty looks from both girls Kaoru smiled and Haruka left to find the water for Michiru. "She's … handsome? Should I say pretty?"

"She is."

"Your eyes sparkle when you see her, I can't understand why will anybody be against people finding who makes them truly happy. Do you love her?" The aqua beauty nodded and Kaoru jumped off her seat to give her a tight hug. "I am so happy for you, and I have missed you so much, you have to play the violin for me again, I learned to play the harp… not too sexy but I don't suck at it."

"Sure Kaoru, soon. Listen, about my parents, I need you to not…"

_Knock, knock_

"Hold that thought Michi, come in!"

"Miss Kaioh, the ceremony it's about to start, you need to be downstairs." Kaoru nodded and looked at Michiru.

"I will be back soon; will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yes, it is just a headache, but come back so we can talk."

"I will." Kaoru left followed by the woman who ran behind her fixing the ruffles of the white dress. Michiru closed her eyes and laid back on the couch, what a night, she wished to be home in bed curled next to Haruka right now, but well if fate was placing her all this unexpected reunions on her platter she would have to take a bite out of it.

-0-

(_Flashback)_

"_Why do you look so sad tonight?"Michiru looked at Claire, and lowered her eyes unable to stand the brunette's gaze._

"_I miss my parents."_

"_Has your love for me vanished already?"Claire voice sounded hurt and Michiru regretted speaking up her mind._

"_No, no, no. I just miss them because…"_

"_I don't understand, do you miss not being able to pursue your dreams?"Michiru looked down to her empty hands, she hadn't painted anything in days and her violin sat dusty and forgotten on a corner, Claire could not paint while she was playing. "Maybe you should go back to them then, here let's call your dad and tell him you are tired of playing grownup, it is ok ah? I am not forcing you to stay with me, it is stupid of me to Love someone who cannot stay away from her mommy's skirts anyways."_

"_Well, I just don't feel like I am pursuing my dreams anymore…"Claire was all she had left, there was nowhere to run and the feeling of being trapped overwhelmed her. The taller girl hugged her and kissed her face gently drying the tears of her beautiful face._

"_I know it's been bad lately I am sorry, I will change, for you I promise, tomorrow we will go buy you some new watercolors, and then we will go to Tokyo Gardens and have a picnic, and paint and laugh…"Michiru smiled behind the tears, there was the woman she had fall in love with, maybe this time she meant to change, everyone failed now and then, but Claire loved her, and Michiru needed her, maybe they could make it work one more time…_

_-0-_

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in." Michiru looked tired as she rested on the couch, she looked up and her smile froze.

"There you are my little butterfly; I have been looking for you for so long…" The woman walked towards her, she looked just like she remembered her.

"Claire…"

(A/N : An another cliffhanger woooo! He-he-he that is for calling me evil, I can always be more evil! No seriously, it was just that the chapter ended up being too long again so I had to cut the chapter and what better way to do it but with a cliffhanger :P Thanks again for reading my story and review if you want more!)


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayed

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are characters from Sailor Moon, every other character and the plot of this story is mine.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this weekend, the wife tried to distract me from it (not that she is against me writing but she is right, I do get carried away when I do and I do nothing else but write and talk about it XD ) but anyways I escaped her vigilant eyes and typed chapter 15 wooo! Thanks for all your reviews and you know the drill, please review if you want me to continue.

Forget me not

By auraluna7

Chapter 15: Betrayed

"Claire…"

"Michiru, I can't believe I finally found you." Claire walked towards her, the deep sea blue eyes meeting the dark ones. Michiru was out of words, she was so surprised to see her here. "My love, oh My Love, I thought I'd die when you left, but I found out what happened, and I am here to bring you home to me, everything's forgiven." The soft tone and the sweet words of the brunette attempted to touch her, how many times had she wished Claire will look at her like that again, with love and devotion on her eyes, but that was the past…

"Forgiven, what is that you have to forgive me for Claire? Are you going to blame me for the hitting my head on the sidewalk as well as you had blame for everything over the past years?"

"That came out wrong baby girl… I meant that it doesn't matter what has happened, I am here now and we can go back home."

Michiru stood up facing Claire, her body weak but her mind strong. "You and I never shared a home; we lived together under your roof, nothing more." The brunette stepped closer to her, Michiru lifted her chin and refused to step back, she could not let the fear control her anymore.

"Things have changed, I have changed, but everything is going to be better now, I have a contract with a gallery, I will give you everything I promised, anything, a new home for us, a new violin. We will be happy again; you must remember how happy we were…"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say you love me and that you will come home with me."

"Stop. Let me finish, I don't know what to say because this is not how I pictured meeting you again will be, I came back looking for you and you were not there anymore…"

"But now you've found me." Claire held her hand and Michiru pulled it back, for a second Michiru thought the brunette looked about to hit her but then rapidly she looked at her tenderly again.

"Stop interrupting me. I came back to find you, to tell you I am done, it is over. There is nothing left of the love I felt for you."

"No. I can't accept that." Claire shortened the distance between them to a point where their bodies were almost touching, despite her efforts Michiru stepped back. Claire knew Michiru too well, taking advantage of her hesitation she pulled her by the waist. "I Love you Michiru, and you do too, I know what's happened between you and that Tenoh woman, but that is nothing but lust, you and I belong together."

"No." Michiru broke free of the embrace. "This is not about Haruka, it is about me, I don't love you anymore."

"Then why your body trembles when I hold you Michiru? Why are you blushed and agitated if you don't love me anymore?"

Michiru wanted to scream that it was because she was afraid of her, but she knew that would grant Claire more power over her. "I mean it this time, it is over." Closing her eyes for a moment Michiru prayed her weakened body would hold up until this was over, her headache was so bad her vision became blurry.

"I know I was bad Michi, come on, give me one more chance. I will change for you, we will make it official, we'll get married."

"Married? Are you listening to me? NO." Claire was not going to give up, her whole body was resisting the urge of slapping Michiru to bring the girl to her senses, but she knew that was not going to work anymore, right now Michiru was finally showing some backbone. Desperate to gain some ground she cornered the aqua beauty against the wall, lust had always been her ally.

"Fine. Give me one last kiss then, if it is true that you don't love me anymore your kiss will set you free." Michiru looked into her eyes, she looked about to cry and very pale, but her voice was firm and clear.

"No." Forcing herself on Michiru, Claire stole the kiss, the aqua beauty fought to push her back but Claire was too strong. The sound of the door opening made Claire stop, and Michiru felt relieved when she finally pushed the brunette aside, that is until she found a pair of green eyes looking at her.

"What is going on here?"

"Haruka…"

-0-

Kaoru touched the laurel of red roses on her head, she couldn't believe she was the new Queen Rose, from a short distance Shizuka smiled pretending to pay full attention to the event while in reality her mind could not get away from the ongoing situation, she saw Kaoru get approached by a group of people and a woman caught her attention, under other circumstances she wouldn't have taught anything of the particular shade of hair, but knowing all she did right now she knew the woman had to be related to Michiru, she had a soft looking gaze and a quiet elegant beauty.

"Congratulations Kaoru, we are all so proud of you."

The young queen hugged the woman in front of her and making sure nobody else heard her she whispered in her ear. "I have something very important to tell you auntie." The woman nodded. "Michiru is here." Heisu Kaioh held her niece with trembling hands it had been over 2 years from the last time she had any news from her daughter.

"Where is she?"

"I don't think she wants to see my uncle, but I know she wants to see you, I just do." Nodding again Heisu broke the embrace and smiled. "I want to show my aunt my dress room upstairs if that is ok…"

-0-

"Haruka…this is not what it looks like." Haruka's bright green eyes swept Michiru and stopped on the brunette that just a second ago she had found kissing her girlfriend.

"Then what is it?" She tried to remain calm, there had to be an explanation for this.

Michiru looked at her finding the words to explain this mess; Claire stepped forward and extended her hand towards the blonde. "I'll introduce myself, Claire Lebrun, I am Michiru's fiancée."

"NO!" Michiru stepped between them, her eyes pleading. "Claire and I are not engaged anymore."

"Excuse Michiru, I am mortified, I think she might have hit her head too hard in her 'accident'."

Haruka dismissed Claire; she could only look at Michiru. "Michiru, what is going on? Is this true?"

"No, Haruka. Claire, cut the act, I just told you it's over. Haruka I swear, I should have told you before but…"

The puzzled look on Haruka turned into anger. "You mean you remembered? You knew you were engaged to her?"

"I…"

"Have you remembered this all along? Answer me."Michiru looked at both women, Claire face denoted no emotion, while Haruka seem about to burst into flames. "Are you telling me that all this time you knew you had someone else while you got involved with me?" Michiru's lower lip trembled; she could not face the blonde's gaze. "Your silence has spoken for you."

"Haruka, I tried to tell you, I…"

"Stop excusing yourself, you didn't tell me, and that is the truth. And here is your past, reclaiming you."

"No, Haruka please, don't speak like that."

"I wanted you since I first laid eyes on you Michiru, but I forbid myself to even touch you before I broke my commitment to Shizuka and meanwhile all this time you made a fool of me. What if you broke up with her right now? If she hadn't been here, how long would you have hid it? Was I your plan B? Was she?" Michiru walked to her and attempted to touch her arm, Haruka refused the contact. "I think we are done here." Haruka turned around and walked for the door, Michiru tried to stop her but Claire pulled her by the arm.

"Haruka wait! Haruka!" The door closed behind Haruka and Michiru pulled herself free from the brunette's grip. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She lifted her arm ready to cross the brunette's face when a blinding flash of pain force her to her knees.

Leaning next to her, Claire lifted Michiru's chin. "Seems you really did hit your head hard, are you in pain love?" The aqua beauty turned her face away from Claire, short of breath, she felt as if her head was about to explode, the light of the room painfully blinding.

"Go away, it is over Claire."

Claire gave her an icy smile in return. "I know that. I knew it was over the second you didn't come back home months ago, and what I came here to do is over as well. Did you really think I would forgive you for rolling in bed with that woman like a complete slut? You don't know me at all Michiru."

"You planned this. Why?" Claire walked to the door and standing at the frame she gave Michiru a last look and walked away without speaking another word. Michiru tried to get back on her feet but her body seemed to have given up on her, she had to speak to Haruka again, it could not be over, not like this, not when she finally admitted to herself she loved her.

-0-

Shizuka spotted Haruka walking down the stairs; she walked past the crowd to catch up with her. "Haruka wait! Haruka!" The blonde looked at her and Shizuka noticed the anger in the emerald eyes. "Oh no, you've seen Claire…"

"You knew about Claire?" Haruka gave Shizuka a killer look.

"Calm down Haruka, let's talk."

"Talk about what? How you and Michiru made the laughing stock of me?"

"Don't talk to me like that, things have an explanation."

"Stop, I don't want to talk to you either." She walked past Shizuka heading for the door, Haruka felt so mad, so betrayed. Michiru had lied to her about Claire and God knew about what else and even her damn ex-girlfriend knew all about it. She needed to put distance between herself and this place.

Before Shizuka could walk behind Haruka she had to stop and talk to a couple, she had to appear calmed and smile, her fundraisings depended on her ability to socialize with all the rich people of Tokyo. She would have to talk to Haruka once she calmed down, it was probably for the best, Haruka was definitely not in the mood for talking at the moment. As soon as she could excuse herself from the couple, she made s signal to her assistant. "Nanae, go find Miss Kaioh."

The woman nodded. "Miss Kaoru is still at the crowning stage."

"No, not that Miss Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh. Quick." The woman nodded again and left quickly, Shizuka sighed, wishing things on Michiru's side were better.

"Excuse me, Miss Ishii, right?" Shizuka nodded and looked at the man in front of her, he wore an impeccable black tuxedo, it was hard to calculate his age but Shizuka figured he must have been over forty; he had dark hair and blue eyes. "I am sorry to be caught eavesdropping but did I heard you mention the name Michiru Kaioh?" Shizuka examined the man further and recognized him… Arashi Kaioh, CEO of the Kaioh Corporation.

"Well…"

-0-

She hated to cry, she could count with the fingers of one hand how many times she had cried like this. Wiping the hot tears off her face she walked towards the parking lot, the cold March wind on her face. How stupid had she been, she should have known better than to fall face first with a woman she hardly even knew. All the signs were there, her long silences, the secrets about her family and the fact that she never told her I Love you; she tried to tell herself it all made sense now, but it didn't. Haruka could have sworn that Michiru felt the same way as her, that the nights they had shared together had meant something, that every kiss had brought them closer, but this…how could she forgive this? The deception, the lies…

Her car was parked just a few meters away, she tried to find the keys still wiping the stupid tears that kept flowing when she spotted somebody leaning on her car, Mizuki.

"Haruka, you needed some fresh air as well?" When the light of the streetlamp hit the blonde's face and she saw the tears on Haruka's face Mizuki's smile vanished. "You met Claire…"

Taken aback by Mizuki's words Haruka thought she was going to go mad, did Mizuki knew as well? Was there anyone in the whole world that didn't knew she was a fool? "You too, Mizuki? Can I trust anyone anymore?"

Mizuki stood next to Haruka, tears on her violet eyes. "Shizuka lied to me Haruka, I didn't knew who Claire was when I brought her here tonight, I just found out and I had to put my mind together before I went back in and try to find you, but I guess it is too late."

"Shizuka…explain yourself, Mizuki, I don't have any patience left tonight."

"She brought Claire to the gallery, a talented artist she wanted me to sponsor, how could I say no to her? We were friends, and she tricked me all along! She made me bring her here tonight and it's obvious you met her. We all fell for it Haruka, I bet Michiru believed they were true friends as well, and now all of this is my fault for bringing her!" Mizuki was playing one of her last cards, she had to beat Shizuka to the punch here, she should have not exploded like that with her, she had shown her true colors and now she had gone from enemy on the shadows to sitting duck. She cried with real angst, if this blew on her face Haruka will never even look at her.

Haruka sighed and hugged the smaller girl, so Shizuka had brought Claire here, that meant she was not over the break up and she had seek some way to make her break up with Michiru, that still didn't excuse Michiru for lying to her face all this time, she had lost two people she trusted tonight, all she had left was Mizuki, faithful Mizuki always a true friend to her. "It's ok. I just want to get away from here."

Wiping the black tears left by the running mascara, Mizuki's eyes lighted up with hope. "You cannot drive like this, you are too upset, let me drive you home."

"I can drive just fine, but I do not want to go back home, all her things are there, everything in that house will remind me of her now, I don't want to think about Michiru anymore tonight."

"Let's go to my place then, you should not be alone tonight, and if you don't do it for you, do it for me, I don't want to be alone either."

-0-

Nanae opened the door of the dress room and spotted Michiru still half sitting on the floor, se kneeled next to her and helped the girl sit on the couch. "Are you ok?" Michiru shook her head softly. "Are you Miss Michiru Kaioh?"

"Yes."

"I will be right back." Nanae walked to the door to find Shizuka, but she found Kaoru and Heisu blocking her way. Michiru raised her eyes to found her mother standing in front of her; Heisu sat next to Michiru and hugged the girl tight.

"Michi, oh Michi, how I have longed to see you." Michiru cried inconsolable on her mother's arms, the throbbing headache making it difficult to even stand the light, this night had been like a storm pouring over her.

"Heisu." Michiru heard her father's voice and saw him standing at the door, here she was crying like a defenseless child in front of her parents, Kaoru and even Shizuka who she spotted behind her dad with worried expression. Michiru's mom looked at her husband, he was a good man, he had suffered Michiru's absence as well as she did but he would not say a word about it since they had seen her leave three years ago.

Michiru stood up uncertain, she had feared this moment a long time and in her mind she had always thought she would come back to her parents triumphant, and tonight of all nights she felt nothing but defeated, she wanted to say something, anything that could break the distance between them, but no words came out of her mouth and as she stepped closer to her father she felt lighter and tired and before she could stop, she felt herself falling to the floor and everything went black.

(A/N: This is not such a bad cliffhanger is it? More like end of act 2…I think. Lol and I added no flashbacks so get off my back :P its hard to please everyone… anyways thanks in advance for the reviews!)


	16. Chapter 16: Golden Cage

Disclaimer: The usual.

A/N: Holy, this chapter took me a long time to come out right, I need to get a tape recorder for when I am in the shower and my dialogues actually come out the way I want them :P Thanks for your reviews and a special thanks to those readers out there that have been supporting me for years now, it is a privilege to be a tiny part of your daily lives. ^.^

Chapter 16: Golden Cage

The bright morning sun filtered through the half open drapes and Haruka opened her green eyes to the new day. Her head felt heavy and her mouth dry, how much had she drank the night before? If she couldn't remember, it had probably been too much. Once her eyes accustomed to the light she found the room around her was not her own, she touched the silky black bed sheets and focused on the woman lying next to her, her short black hair resting on the pillow, her nude milky arms exposed to the kisses of the sunlight.

"Oh my God." Haruka looked down to herself, she was not naked but she was only wearing a shirt and no pants. What had she done?

Mizuki rolled on bed to face Haruka, she had not been asleep, just resting next to the blonde, she was wearing a tiny lacey nightgown, her cheeks were blushed and her eyes sparkly. "Morning."

"Mizuki…" Haruka was pale, she remembered most of the events of the night before, the fight with Michiru and then coming to Mizuki's place and talk and drink and…

The raven haired girl smiled and sat on the bed. "Is everything alright?" Her voice was so soft, almost a whisper. Haruka thought she looked as frail as a leaf on the wind, had she taken advantage of Mizuki? Oh God, like things were not horrible as they were.

"Mizuki…did, did we had sex last night?"

"No." Haruka felt as if her soul had came back to her body and she sighed. "We did kiss, and more though, can't you remember?"

"Did we? Oh Mizuki, did I took advantage of you?" Mizuki smiled shyly and shook her head; Haruka felt the terrible weight of guilt lodging on her stomach.

"Do you regret it now?" Mizuki's words sounded hurt, her bright violet eyes filled with tears. "I thought it had meant something."

"Mizuki, I never thought that you…"

"I didn't thought it either, but after all these years I guess I just lied to myself, last night we didn't had sex, not because I didn't wanted to, not because you didn't tried, but because I wanted our first time to be special, not just a drunken daze." Infinite guilt. How could she not notice that Mizuki felt this way about her? "But you don't feel like I do, do you? You just used me." Mizuki's lower lip trembled and tears ran down her beautiful face.

"Mizuki, don't cry please."

"I feel so ashamed now, I was so stupid."

"No, no there is nothing to be ashamed of." Mizuki stopped crying and threw herself into the blonde arms. She kissed Haruka in the lips softly.

"Oh Haruka, I knew you had feelings for me too. Shall I order breakfast?" The sadness of Mizuki's face was gone, she had a bright smile and Haruka could only nod in silence, Mizuki was a fragile bird and she had now taken advantage of her feelings, what was she going to do now to fix this mess?

-0-

Mizuki sighed and looked outside the window to the city night lights, Haruka was asleep on her guest bedroom, the blonde didn't went back home that night either but things between them were not really peaking into the torrid romance affair she had expected.

Perhaps it had been a little foolish to expect Haruka to jump into her arms just a day after her break up with Michiru, but at least she had stayed, and Mizuki's plans were still on track. So she was using guilt to keep Haruka with her, true, but it was just a temporary measure until Haruka realized they were meant to be together. She sighed again and heard someone knocking on her front door, it was almost 3 a.m., she opened the door and found Claire smiling.

"Why are we meeting at 3 a.m. again?"

"Keep your tone down." Mizuki walked her to the office, locking the door behind the brunette. "Haruka is asleep."

"I see you have been busy." Mizuki sighed and Claire looked at her puzzled. "You haven't? But isn't tonight the second night she has spent at your place?"

Amazed that the brunette could read so easily into her, Mizuki tried to sound irritated."It is none of your business."

"But it is dear, we're both knee deep into your schemes, so tell me, how come you are not rolling in bed with Goldie Locks?"

"Things are complicated."

"Complicated how? She spent the night last night, didn't she?" What did you do all night?

"We talked for hours, we drank a lot of wine… we make out and then we fell asleep…" Mizuki shrugged.

"No drunken sex?" Claire walked behind Mizuki; she placed her hand on the girl's hip.

"No."

"Does she know that? Or are you telling her you guys did it, but she can't remember?"

"No, I didn't do such thing, that would be just…tacky." Mizuki walked away from her.

"Seriously? Coming from you, who has lied, cheated and scammed all the way here you could not trick her into sleeping with you?" Mizuki looked away, she could have tricked Haruka, she just refused to. "Wait a minute, are you trying to be romantic?"

"Shut up."

"Oh my God, you are. You don't want to trick her into sleeping with you."

"So what if I don't? It is none of your damn business. You came here to claim the reward for your mercenary services and ok, you played your part right and I will deliver what I promised. Now go."

"Mizuki, Mizuki." Claire hugged the girl by the waist again and kissed her neck. "You never stroke me as the romantic type, perhaps I misjudge you. You worked this hard to get to Haruka and now you can't just grasp your reward?"

Mizuki pushed Claire away. "So what if I don't? What if want her to fall in love with me?"

"It is in your nature to lie and cheat, you cannot change your skin."

"For ten years I've been getting rid of all those girls, you're right, I did cheated and lied and worse, but those were just obstacles I was getting rid of, now my true journey begins and I want it to be true, I want her to fall in Love with me."

"And what is going to happen when Michiru shows her pretty face again? Your plan is going to go down the drain, that's what's going to happen, because you could have got a huge advantage here and you didn't."

"Haruka is not going back to her."

"Give me one good reason why not. All they have to do is talk things out."

"She feels guilty ok? She feels guilty for what has happened between us."

Claire laughed and Mizuki's eyes sparkled with fury. "You are going to guilt trip her into staying with you? How is that not cheating?"

"It's just temporary, it is different! You can't understand because you don't have a heart."

"You and I are not so different Love."

"Don't call me that. And leave, I don't feel like sticking around you anymore, consider yourself lucky, you will get your contract and your exhibit which is more than what you deserve."

"You're hurting my feelings. I am not going anywhere, you and I share some interesting secrets and our lust for each other is one of them, I can't stop thinking about you."

"You don't seriously expect me to sleep with you. Haven't you heard what I said? I want Haruka to love me and I intend to be faithful."

Claire smiled and lighted a cigarette, she knew the act would irritate Mizuki and she loved to see her mad. "Oh I will wait, you will come back to me once you get tired of chasing after Princess Charming, I don't get what you girls see in her."

"She has something you have not ever heard of, integrity, she is honest and loyal."

"Right, that's how the guilt trip works on her."

Mizuki took the cigarette of Claire's hand and put it off, her violet eyes furious. "How did I let such a snake into my life?"

"Every beast needs to find its mate, that's how."

"Did you just call me a beast?"

Claire smiled. "Have I ever told you how attractive you look when you're angry?"

-0-

Michiru opened her eyes and tried to adjust tem to the dim light, all the drapes around the bed were down and it was hard to tell if it was the middle of the day or the night. Her head felt heavy, she was so dizzy. She sat down slowly and opened the drapes, the sunlight bathed her suddenly, Michiru closed her eyes hurt.

"Oh Good, you're awake." She heard the perky voice and saw it came from a woman in a nurse outfit walking towards her. "Hello, my name is Ruby. Can you remember your name?"

"Michiru Kaioh." Everything was fuzzy and Michiru wondered why there was a nurse here.

"Good, good. Do you know where you are?" Looking around the aqua beauty knew instantly where she was, everything was just as she had left it three years ago, it was as if time had stopped inside the girly bedroom.

"My room, at my parent's house." The nurse nodded.

"Fantastic, you're doing great Miss Kaioh, now try following my finger." The woman moved her finger up, down and to the sides. "Everything seems fine, one last question. Do you remember which day is today?"

"Sunday?"

"It is Tuesday I am afraid, but we didn't expect you to remember much of the past few days. Do you know what year is it?"

"2011." Tuesday? The ball had been on Saturday. And now it was Tuesday? She had to speak to Haruka, as soon as possible. "You said it was Tuesday? What have I been doing for 3 days?"

"Sleeping, you suffered an acute migraine and you had to be sedated for a few days, according to your chart you had a severe concussion a few months ago and have been suffering headaches since then, do you remember this?"

"Yes…" So she had been sleeping for three days, no wonder she felt like her head weighted a ton. Michiru noticed the IV line on her arm and wondered if she could pull it off.

"I will call your doctor now and we can probably take that line out and see if you feel like eating something."

"I am not hungry. And I have to go."

"You should take it easy for a few days, I will go call the doctor and let your parents know you're up now." Michiru sighed and walked to the vanity pulling the IV Cart slowly beside her, she looked pale and extremely thin. She remembered the fight with Haruka and her eyes filled with tears, but all she had to do was talk to the blonde, it was true she had omitted things, but it was hard to admit she had done things, many things that she didn't felt proud of to herself, so it had been a hundred times harder to tell Haruka about it. The bedroom door opened and Michiru saw the reflection of her mother through the mirror.

"Mom."

"I am so happy to see you're up, we were so worried about you. It is so great to have you back home. I have missed you dearly."

"I have missed you too."

"I knew in my heart you will come back home sooner or later."

Michiru felt her mom's tone patronizing; she looked the woman right in the eyes. "Mom, do you still think I am going through a phase? It's been three years."

Heisu hugged her daughter without a response and they sat in silence across from each other, Michiru could still not found the right words to talk to her mother. "You will need plenty of rest, I am sure your father will come home as soon as he hears you're up."

"I can't stay and wait for him, I have to go."

"Right now? What can be more important than your health? And you haven't seen us in three years; don't you think we should talk?"

"There is someone I need to talk to, it cannot wait. I will come back and talk to you, I promise."

"Well, can't this person come see you here?"

"Things are complicated." Michiru avoided her mother's eyes; she feared her own eyes will betray her sadness.

"I see, are you still with that artist?"

"No."

"Have you found what you were looking for then? Are you ready to come back home for good and go back to school?"

"Mom, it is not that simple, I am not with Claire anymore but that doesn't change the fact that I want to paint and that I still like women." Heisu nodded, and they both fell silent again. "Does my dad still hate me?"

"Your father will never hate you; he loves you with all his heart, just like I do. You must understand it is hard for us, we were born in a different world and we had so many hopes for you."

"Is it so horrible that I am different? Do you think I like being a disappointment for everybody?"

"Michiru, we all made mistakes, your father and I should have been more lenient to your wishes, but you should have not ran away from us without even glancing back, aren't we all old enough to recognize our mistakes and heal our wounds?"

"Is it true that my father disowned me?" Heisu's expression changed, she looked sad. "I guess that goes to prove he thinks I am the one entirely wrong."

"Things were different before, when you left you broke your father's heart, not only did you left school and everything we ever believed on, you portrayed an empty future for us, we are getting old and we are alone, we had so many plans for you, for your children."

"Do you really think that just because I am a lesbian I am going to live an empty childless life? That is not true, I want to find love, I want to spend the rest of my life with that special person, grow old together; and I never said I was not going to have children, there is so many ways to have a child in this world Mom, things are not as tragic as you believe."

Heisu held her hand and smiled. "Just stay and talk to your father, please. Tell him what you just told me and things will be different I promise."

"I will talk to him but I really need to go."

"Who is this…woman that you need to see so badly?"

"Her name is Haruka, and … I Love her." Michiru's mother nodded.

"Ok, let's wait for the doctor to see you and then you can go see her, shall I ask the driver to go pick some of your clothes at your house?"

Michiru sighed softly. "I don't have a permanent address at the moment."

"So you don't have a home and this woman you love can't come see you, are you sure you're really pursuing your happiness Michiru? Because it sounds to me that you haven't done too well for yourself out there."

Looking down to her empty hands Michiru held her tears. "I made a mistake, but I know where my happiness is now and I am not letting it go."

Heisu Kaioh sighed, it broke her heart to see Michiru so sad, she had seen her twice in three years and both times there had been nothing but sadness in her eyes. "I want you to know that if things don't go well with this person you can always come back home, we will always be your family, no matter what."

-0-

Michiru walked into the upscale lobby of the Sakai Gallery's building dressed in one of her old tailored suits, she had stopped at Haruka's house to find out that the blonde hadn't been home all this time, after pleading to Etsuyo's good heart the housekeeper told her where to find Haruka, and here she was.

At least she was dressed appropriately, the grey wool two piece suit still fitted her perfectly, the A-line skirt just above her knee made her legs appear long and attractive. When she first walked into the building the staff of the Gallery rushed to aid her, Michiru thought to herself she probably looked like an uptown girl fancying buying a painting. She asked to see Mizuki and she had been waiting to be received for half an hour now.

A girl that Michiru recognized as the artist she had met at Mizuki's party greeted her coldly. "Miss Sakai will see you now." Michiru nodded and followed the woman, it didn't escape her the fact that Maino looked at her with curiosity. The rode the elevator to Mizuki's penthouse in silence, the door opened and Maino gestured her towards a door across the hall. She stepped alone and Maino left with the elevator, sighing she fixed her hair nervously and knocked on the door. Mizuki opened the door for her and greeted her coldly; certainly Michiru didn't felt welcomed here.

"Michiru."

"Mizuki, I came to see Haruka, could you please tell her I am here?"

Mizuki took a long look at Michiru, Maino told her the aqua beauty had arrived on a limousine, so it was true she was the daughter of the Kaioh Family, how unfortunate, she had wished Michiru would just fade into anonymity. "I don't think Haruka wishes to see you."

"Just tell her I am here, please."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to her."

It was hard to hide her animosity; Mizuki sat down without offering the girl a seat and avoided the blue eyes. "There is nothing to say between you two, you lied to her and she despises you."

"That is for Haruka to decide, and there is something I want to tell her, I need to see her Mizuki please, I know you are her best friend and that she has probably told you what happened between us, I understand you want to protect her and that you think I am a despicable person but things were taken out of context, I need to talk to her, to explain her, please."

"Are you going to claim that you didn't lie to her? That is hard to believe."

"I want the opportunity to say I am sorry." Mizuki crossed her arms and wished Michiru would just turn around and left, after 3 days she was starting to believe the girl was not going to show up after all but she had been wrong.

"What is it that you want in life Michiru?"

"I don't see how is that relevant."

"Humor me."

Michiru found the violet eyes cold as ice; she stood up straight and looked right at her. "I just want to be myself and pursue my dreams."

"So you want to be free? Spread your wings and fly in the immense sky, is that it?" The aqua beauty nodded, Mizuki smiled but her smile was not friendly. "I found funny how what you want in life is so vague but at the same time you can't achieve your being free goal. The way I see it, you left your parents house because they would not let you be free so you ran away and graciously fell on the lap of a woman that used and abused you, and now you want Haruka, who caged you like a tiny wounded bird, isn't it true that she didn't even wanted you to have a job? Did you know she asked me to buy one of your paintings? She wanted to make your cage a golden one, but a cage either way. Are you sure Haruka is who you really want? Is she part of the dreams you are 'pursuing'?"

How could Mizuki know all those things about her? She had seen right through her faults and her words weighted on her mind. " I love her."

"And you had your chance and lost, it would be better for you to try and fly somewhere else."

"I didn't come here to discuss my dreams, I came here to talk to Haruka, tell her I am here to see her."

Mizuki had had enough of her little game; she stood up and looked at Michiru. "Haruka is not home, I will let her know you were here. Now if you excuse me I have a busy schedule."

"Mizuki please, there must be someone out there who you love, can't you understand how am I feeling? I need to see her."

The girl's words made Mizuki feel enraged."I will let her know you were here, that is as much as I can do"

"Please Mizuki."

"I told you she is not here" Mizuki was a second away from losing her coolness; she needed to get Michiru out of her house and her life already. Michiru's blue eyes filled with an immense sadness, she nodded softly, she would have to try again until the blonde decided to see her.

"I am now." Both girls turned around to find Haruka standing at the door. It was Michiru's turn to talk, finally.

(This should have been two chapters now that I come to think of it …. You guys are lucky lol :P)


	17. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Believe it or not I don't enjoy making anybody sad, but it happens! Thanks for all your reviews you know they keep me going.

Forget me not

By auraluna7

Chapter 17: Forgiveness

For the past three days Haruka had been battling her conscience, she loved Mizuki dearly, they had been friends for the longest time and she had been there for her every time, through thick and thin during these sixteen years; it was true that when they both became teenagers Haruka had had a crush on her, but after probing the girl in numerous occasions Haruka realized Mizuki was just not into girls and she had moved on. But now things were completely messed up, Mizuki didn't seem to love her as a sister anymore but as a lover and she … she Loved Michiru, but Mizuki was so important to her, how could she hurt her? How do you tell someone that has given you nothing but happiness and love that they can't have the one thing they ask from you? Was she really incapable of Loving Mizuki that way? Perhaps if things were different it would be so much easier to try.

So many things in her mind made it impossible for Haruka to concentrate on her work; she closed her laptop and sighed. It was better if she just called it a day and went home.

Home, where was that now? She could not even face her empty house now, Michiru's paintings were all over the place, her clothes, her presence, she could imagine vividly the soft scent of Michiru on their bed… her bed now, because Michiru was gone, or something other than being here. The days had gone by and Michiru hadn't give any signs of life, where was she? Was she sleeping back at her home with Claire? Was she with her parents? Or perhaps she was out there, all by herself, alone and scared just like the day she found her.

Haruka shook the bad thoughts of her head and looked at the framed portrait in her desk, an old snapshot of her high school graduation, next to her was Mizuki wearing a beautiful violet dress, she remembered how after losing her Prom date Mizuki cheered her up going to the dance with her. Sixteen years and always there…

-0-

"Tenoh Imports and Exports how may I help you?"

"Vanessa, it's me, Shizuka, I need to speak to Haruka." Shizuka stood at the door of the Tenoh's house, this was the third time she had been here and she still was unable to find Haruka, this was getting ridiculous, she was at the blonde's garage just a few minutes before and at the tracks, she had to be at her office.

"I am sorry Miss Ishii but I am afraid Miss Tenoh left the office a few minutes ago." Shizuka sighed.

"Do you know where she was going?"

"I am not sure, sorry."

"It's ok, have a nice day." Shizuka hung her cell phone and got behind the wheel of her car, there was only one place left to try and find Haruka and she certainly didn't felt like going there. She picked up her phone again and dialed. "Nanae, any news from Michiru?"

"I found out she's awake but apparently she left the Kaioh Manor and they are not sure when she'll be back."

"Ok, thanks." Shizuka placed the phone down and wore her sunglasses, she was amazed how hard was getting in contact with either Haruka or Michiru, they will have to fix this on their own for now.

-0-

Haruka opened the door of Mizuki's penthouse and stepped in, she could hear muffled voices on the living room and she walked towards it, before stepping in she saw her, Michiru. The aqua beauty looked distressed and so did Mizuki; Haruka closed her eyes for a second looking for the inner strength to face this moment.

"I told you she is not here."

"I am now." Both girls turned to look at her, she noticed Michiru's fine clothes and she wondered how could she ever thought of Michiru as a poor damsel in distress, she should have noticed her refined manners and her fine tastes. She thought Michiru never looked so beautiful, but she found her a bit too thin and pale.

"Haruka." Mizuki's voice sound strangled.

"Mizuki, could you please leave us alone?" The raven hair girl didn't move an inch; she was not leaving Haruka and Michiru alone willingly. "It's ok."

"Are you sure?" The blonde nodded and Mizuki finally left, she was not happy at all. Michiru looked at her quietly, the moment she saw Haruka she felt the tiredness and weakness again, but she was not going to admit that the doctor was right and that she should have just stayed in bed.

"Are you ok? You look pale."

Michiru nodded softly. "I've been a bit ill." Haruka restrained herself from asking any other questions, Michiru was not her concern anymore, no matter how the void on her stomach told her otherwise. "I'm sorry I didn't come before."

"It's ok."Things felt anything but ok. Michiru stepped closer, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Haruka I am sorry. I've been thinking a lot on what I wanted to tell you but I am sorry it's what fits the best. I should have told you everything, I left my parents house three years ago because I wanted something different to what they did, and yes I did lived with Claire until before the accident but our relationship had been going down the hill for a long, long time. I was ashamed of telling you about her because I did many things I felt ashamed for. I am sorry, is there any way you can forgive me?"

Haruka's heart felt immensely heavy, seeing Michiru again had been harder than she thought, she could barely resist the impulse of touching the soft skin of her cheek, of kissing her again. "It's all forgiven."

"Really?" Michiru's face lighted up, she walked to her but Haruka stopped her before they touch.

"I forgive you Michiru but you and I, us, cannot be anymore."

Michiru's eyes filled with bitter tears, the gained happiness vanished in an instant. "Why? Haruka I am sorry! I hid things from you and I am sorry, what else can I say? Give me another chance."

Haruka closed her eyes, she wanted to hold Michiru with every fiber of her soul but she had made her choice, she had weighted her options between keeping the girl that had lied to her and who she barely knew or learning to love the one that had been by her side all these years and was now fragile and filled with hopes, and the aftermath was simple, Mizuki deserved a chance and Michiru had had hers…why did it hurt so much to take the rational choice? Why did her chest felt empty and the sight of Michiru's tears made her felt condemned? "I am sorry. Things are different now."

"Different how?"

Michiru's deep eyes were filled with a sea of tears; she was standing here with the last shreds of her dreams torn apart. "I am sorry."

"Is it so hard to forgive me for lying to you?"

"You have my forgiveness Michiru but …" The truth had never tasted so bitter in the blonde's lips. "I am seeing someone else."

How could this be? "You are seeing someone else? It's been three days! Are you lying to me? Are you trying to show me how bad it hurts to be lied at? If you are, then you win, I feel like you just pulled my heart out of my chest and stepped on it. I will never lie to you again, but please just tell me that you will come home with me."

"I am sorry, really." Michiru closed her eyes and let the tears flow, how could this be?

"You said you loved me." The blonde looked at her in silence and Michiru never felt more vulnerable, she had never before felt so lost and homeless. "I guess in the end you lied to me too." Haruka swallowed her own tears and attempt to touch Michiru's arms but the girl stepped back as if the contact hurt her.

"I will have someone bring your things to…"

"What things? The ones you bought for me? You can keep them; I have nothing or no one anymore." Michiru turned around and left, Haruka saw the door closing behind her and felt that her heart had left with her.

"Is she gone?" Mizuki walked into the room and Haruka avoided her gaze, the green eyes filled with tears.

"Yes."

"Is she coming back?"

"No Mizuki, she's gone." Mizuki attempted to hug her but Haruka refused the girl. "I need some time alone ok?"

"Away from me? Are you having second thoughts already? Haruka I am not a prison, if you just want to ditch me to go seek her go ahead." The violet eyes were filled with tears again and each of them made Haruka feel guilty, she needed time to forget and learn to love Mizuki, that was the right choice.

"Mizuki I am here, and she is gone, isn't that enough proof of me trying?" Mizuki hugged her and Haruka closed her eyes, she had done the right thing, then why did it felt so wrong?

-0-

Michiru wiped the tears of her face and stepped into the lobby she was tired of people seeing her cry. She was almost at the exit door when Maino caught up with her. "Miss Kaioh." She looked at the blue haired girl wondering what could the artist want from her. The girl handed her a key.

"What is this?"

"I saved some of your paintings." Michiru looked at the woman confounded.

"From Haruka's?" The woman smiled again.

"The key opens a storage room on the building behind the gallery. You will find useful things I am sure." Michiru looked at the key still puzzled. "Sometimes our enemies are closer than we think." The blue haired girl looked to her right and Michiru followed her gaze, presiding the lobby was a magnificent portrait of Mizuki. The woman turned around without another word and left. Michiru slipped the key on her pocket and left, who cared who her enemies were when she had nothing left to fight for anymore.

The ride to her parents house was silent, her mother's driver pretended not to notice how she cried all the way and she pretended not to care, Michiru walked into the luxurious mansion feeling a stranger and she walked to the room that used to be hers out of habit and sat on the bed, she was not sure how long was she sitting on the bed, she was so tired she could not even cry anymore.

Michiru heard the soft knock on her door and saw her father stepped in. they looked at each other in silence for a while until his voice broke the spell. "Seems it was yesterday when I got you your first violin you were the happiest child until you tripped on it and it broke, the day it happened I found you in this same room looking just like you do today."

"I wish a new violin could heal my wounds but I am afraid I am too old for that." Her voice sounded broken and her father gave her a long look.

"Are you done with your quest? Will you take your place as a Kaioh and come back home now Michiru?"

"Taking my place… is that your way to tell me I should ask for your forgiveness?"

"I heard you don't even have a place to stay anymore, what's going to take for you to admit you were wrong?"

"Ok then, I will apologize. Forgive me for being different, I hope you can forgive me for having dreams, I wish you can forgive me for wanting to be loved, for having my own opinions, for wanting more, can you forgive me father? Can you forgive me for not being the vessel of your own lost hopes?"

"I came here to talk to you and you have to go and make a spectacle. You want to be treated as an adult but you respond as a child." Michiru felt her temples; she could feel another of her headaches coming.

"I wish at least you could respect me."

"You have been out there all this time and today you come back with even less than what you left with, where are the paintings you couldn't do here? Who is out there for you? Where is the eternal love you sworn for? Show me the riches you got from your conquest and I will grant you my respect."

Michiru's shoulders shook as she started crying again, everybody was right, all of them. Her father was right, she was a disappointment, she had done all the wrong choices, she had nothing, no one. Her mother was right she had been too proud to glance back at them and found a middle ground between her dreams and her family. Claire was right, she had no talent and no spine, Mizuki was right too, she didn't knew what the freedom she sought truly meant and she had run from a bad situation to another all the way down to the bottom, and Haruka… she was right not to love a liar, a loser like her. Michiru cried like she had never cried before, because they were all right and she had lost everything.

"I didn't come here to upset you more, Michiru this is your house and like I said, everything is forgiven."

"I don't want your forgiveness!" Michiru got up the bed and faced her father. "I don't want anybody's forgiveness! How grand of everybody forgiving me, but what about me? When are you going to ask me to forgive you from crushing my ambitions and forced me into music school? "When was Claire going to ask forgiveness for humiliating her all those nights for abusing her love, bruising her ego and her flesh? And Haruka, when was she going to ask her to forgive her for replacing her? For saying she loved her and then bailing on her at the first bump on the road? Michiru grabbed a porcelain vase from a small table and smashed it on the floor. "I don't want anything from you or anyone!"

"Calm down Michiru." It was the bottom of the pot, everything was lost. She looked around to the luxurious bedroom fitted for a young princess and she felt enraged, she pulled the delicate drapes of her bed and ripped them to shreds. Her father tried to calmed her down but she could not help herself, she broke anything she could get a hand on, she smashed the delicate porcelain dolls lined on a shelf, the expensive perfume bottles and the silver framed mirror, the music sheets the antique treasure boxes; she didn't noticed her father calling the nurse as she turn into dust all the keepsakes of her childhood, everything was lost, they were all right, they were all right.

She felt a pair of hands trying to push her down and she fought as hard as she could, her vision became blurry and she felt her body become heavy, the nurse looked at her with worried expression holding a syringe. "We should call Dr. Ishii." Michiru's father nodded and gently picked up the frail body and placed her on the bed, he fixed the curls of aqua colored hair on the girls face and kissed her forehead. "This could be due to her concussion, perhaps it's time to think of taking her to the hospital…" Michiru closed her eyes and stopped fighting, they were all right, she admitted it finally, she was defeated.

(A/N: *sighs* if is any consolation I cried a lot while typing this chapter =( and well, all I can say it's that it is always the darkest when the sun is about to come up. Please review!)


	18. Chapter 18: Silence

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: I'm sorry girls…but truly do you want a bland drama free story? Does are not fun… don't you think? I promise Mizuki will have what's coming to her one of these days :P maybe…Please keep reviewing, good or bad your opinions are important to me ^.^

Forget me not

By Auraluna7

Chapter 18: Silence

The soft footsteps of Kaoru Kaioh echoed on the silent building, she was wearing her school uniform and held a violin case and a school bag through the polished wooden halls of the Tokyo General Hospital. A nurse dressed with an impeccable white uniform walked her to a tidy sunny bedroom where she found her cousin sitting on a chair by the window.

Michiru didn't look like herself, her long aqua colored hair tousled and unruly was simply tied up in an unkempt ponytail, her skin so pale it made her hair and eyes stand out even more than usual. "Hi Michiru, how are you today?" The beautiful girl wouldn't even acknowledge Kaoru's presence, when she first stepped into the room Kaoru thought Michiru was busy looking out the window but a closer look into her eyes told her that Michiru was not looking at anything, she was just sitting still like a lifeless doll.

"I wanted to come visit you sooner but I can't leave school but for the weekends, you know that of course." Kaoru opened her school bag and took out a hairbrush, she walked behind Michiru and started brushing the silky strands of hair, the young girl repressed a whimper when she noticed the hair was so brittle it fell as she brushed it, she put the brush down after a few moments of being awfully careful with Michiru's hair and trying to sound happy instead of upset Kaoru sat across from Michiru and gave her a big smile. "When you get out of here we should go on a trip somewhere, maybe we could go to the beach." The silence of Michiru oppressed the young's girl heart, she had been told that Michiru was not well but the full weight of the situation was just hitting her. "I brought you something. Your mom says they left it at the house this morning, I picked it up for you."

Kaoru picked up the violin case and placed it on a small table; she pushed the table next to Michiru and opened the case. For a second the older girl seemed infinitely sad, but she said nothing and dismissed the sight of the violin. "There is a note with it. I will put it right here, nobody read it, my auntie swore. Do you want to read it?" Kaoru sighed; Michiru was a shade of herself. "Are you hungry? I bet the food here is bad, if you want, next time I come I will bring you your favorite food, just speak to me Michi, say anything; anything at all. We are all so worried about you."

She looked at her cousin directly for the first time, her gaze swept the young girl and moved towards the violin, she extended her gracious fingers to touch the shiny wood, then slowly closed the case and looked away again lost in her thoughts.

The young Kaioh hung her head on defeat she had thought Michiru's violin would brought the girl back from wherever inside herself she was. But if any the instrument had only made the girl sadder. "Next time I will bring you flowers, this room is too plain for you…"

-0-

There was a hum of activity around the Gallery floor and Mizuki focused her attention on the documents in front of her, she had to tell Haruka sooner or later that Claire was still an artist under contract, she caressed the idea of keeping it a secret but the size and publicity of Claire's Lebrun opening exhibit had gone out of her hands; despite being a poor excuse of a human being Claire had innate talent for painting and since she moved to the Sakai Building the brunette had been springing paintings back and forth nonstop.

She heard someone approaching her and she found a pair of sparkly eyes looking at her, she had wished it to be Haruka but it was Claire instead. Mizuki remained silent as the tall brunette sat across her. "We need to talk Love."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? I am busy with your exhibit planning what else could you possibly want from me?"

"Did you tell your girlfriend already who this big opening is for? I thought you might wanted to know I was interviewed for the press, if you don't hurry your 'toy' is going to find out from them instead of you."

Mizuki focused her attention on the brunette's heart shaped lips, how badly she wished not to find Claire attractive, it was as being attracted to a hornet's nest.

"Thanks for the head's up, you may leave now."

Claire looked around to make sure none of the staff were listening to them. "I miss you."

The raven hared girl smiled."If that is true, then why do you keep pissing me off?"

"Let me make it up to you then." Again the charming smile, Mizuki looked away; she was standing in dangerous grounds. "I know you need me too, Haruka hasn't lost her pants yet."

The smile faded from Mizuki's glossy lips. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to find out things around here, besides you are not gloating about it." Claire walked behind's Mizuki's desk and lent the girl a hand. "Let me show you something." Reluctant Mizuki got on her feet and followed Claire through the gallery floor, when they were passing through a door the brunette opened it and pulled her into it; it was a small storage closet.

"What are you doing?" Her words sounded weak and Mizuki knew it, she bitted her lower lip and felt the hips of Claire against hers, the artist's hands ran down her thighs and hiked up her skirt, Mizuki moaned softly as Claire kissed her neckline. "No…" She hated to be blushed with desire; she was so weak on her hands.

"Shhh…it's ok." Mizuki ran her hands through the girl's neck and they kissed hard, a furious mix of lust and need spread through her body as her mouth opened to welcome the artist's conquering tongue, why Haruka could not touch her like this? And why was she so weak to the desires of her own flesh? She closed her violet eyes as Claire pushed her against the wall and ripped her underwear off.

"I hate you." She told her in a moan and Claire smile conquering the girl's treasure with her talented fingers, Mizuki opened her eyes surrendered to lust and Claire looked right into the sparkly violet eyes thrusting harder against her, the act of love turned into a violent battle of wills.

"Hate me forever, Hate is the dark path of Love." Mizuki closed her eyes again and surrendered to her, just one last time she told herself, one last time.

-0-

"Michiru, I am Dr. Ishii, how are you doing today?"

The blue deep sea eyes fixed on the doctor's face; he had a kind handsome face. "Still not talking I see." He examined her briefly; Michiru did as asked every time but in complete silence. "The nurses told me you refuse to eat, is there perhaps something you crave? We could have it brought to you if you wish. You don't have to talk to me if you don't wish to…here." The doctor placed a paper pad in front of the girl, it was a sketching pad. "You could draw again as well; I heard you are good at it." Michiru took her eyes of the object, she didn't felt like painting, she didn't felt anything at all, her profound pain had numbed her slowly until all she felt like doing was sitting quiet and perfectly still watching the days go by through the window.

She knew her family thought she had gone crazy, maybe she did. After pummeling everything on her reach and throw the greatest tantrum of a lifetime Michiru had woke up in her bed refusing to leave it or talk anymore, after futile attempts to make her get out of the bed and up on her feet again, her father had shipped her to the hospital, at least they didn't shoved her on a shady mental institution, people here were kind to her. "You are old enough to check yourself out of here any moment Michiru, all you have to do is prove you can take care of yourself, start talking on your therapy sessions, eat, simple small things I am certain you know how to do. You understand what's going on, your state is not catatonic and your CTs scans show us a healthy brain, whatever is bothering you can be fixed if you focus on your therapies."

Michiru looked down to her hands and tuned the doctor's voice out. She had nothing to do out there, being back at her parents place meant hearing her dad lecturing her nonstop, going out there on her own was not even possibility on her mind, she was fine here, damn fine. "I will see you tomorrow Michiru." A nurse came in and walked Michiru out of the room, she picked the sketching pad and pencils with her, once she was left alone in her room Michiru took a pencil and pressed it against the smooth paper… nothing happened, she could not draw anymore. She placed the pencil down and sat by the window again, outside the cherry trees were blossoming again, time never stopped for the fallen ones.

-0-

Loving Mizuki was easier said than done, it was not that Mizuki did something wrong, if any the girl tried to do everything right all the time, she was so attentive Haruka sometimes felt overwhelmed.

The thought of Michiru tormented her every second, she saw her everywhere and on anything, she had finally gone back to her house just to find the distinct marks of festering love all around , Michiru was in every corner, how easy had it been to fall in love with her, of her bright smile, her gracious moves of the beautiful angel face. Everything about Michiru was beautiful.

She picked up a discarded hairpin lying on the vanity and the way the aquamarines shined against the light reminded her of the deep sea blue eyes, she placed it back down and tried to forget how many times they had kissed right under the same roof, how many embraces had they shared. Haruka picked up the clothes brought from Mizuki's house to put them away, she was looking for a hanger for her tuxedo jacket when the small velvet box in the pocket of the jacket fell on the cushioned carpet.

The blonde picked it up and opened it, the sparkling diamond mocking her with its shining beauty. "Michiru…" Even her name was beautiful, she missed her. And she was gone, forever. She sat down with the ring on her hand and cried, she had taken the right choice but she had looked inside her broken heart and her love was still there.

-0-

"How is she father?" Shizuka sat across from her father on her parent's living room, these past weeks had been gloomy and long, Haruka refused to see her and there was no power on earth that would made the blonde talk to her, Mizuki had stepped in somehow and Shizuka couldn't even defend herself. To top it all Michiru's family had built a wall around the young girl, she couldn't visit her at her parents' house and now she found out Michiru Kaioh was at the hospital.

"I will be honest with you, your friend is not well, she is severely depressed and her prognosis is not the most optimistic."

"Does she really belong at the psychiatric ward?"

Her father frowned. "She is exhibiting auto-destructive conducts."

"Don't be a doctor, answer me like my father."

"Michiru won't get any better until she wants to, her body is not the problem, therapy won't work unless she lets it help, and regarding pumping her up with pills well quite frankly I don't think that will work either."

"Are you medicating her? She is not a danger to herself is she? Why would you do that?"

"I haven't, but her family truly believes that drugs might bring them back the daughter they lost a few years ago, they are blaming it all on the concussion, I told her father that drugs will not change Michiru's mind they will simply turn her into a shadow of her real self; but it is not my call, if she refuses to eat and be independent again we will have to start medicating her soon."

Shizuka looked at her father; things were really going to hell at an alarming rate. "I need to see her."

"Her father requested no visitors except family."

"I am not going to ask you to do something unethical dad, but if there was something, someone I needed to see at the hospital tomorrow, you know…"

"You could go visit your brother, you know how he likes company, of course you have to be there before or after 3 p.m. because that's when the nurse shift changes and there is not a lot of staff around to help you…" The blonde smiled and pressed her dad's hand in a loving gesture.

"How about I take you and mom out for dinner? I have the feeling tomorrow is going to be a great day and I want to celebrate in advance."

-0-

"Haruka I need to tell you something." Haruka looked at her girlfriend, against her original desires she had come back to sleep here. Her own house was her enemy at the moment.

"Yes?" Mizuki looked down to her half eaten food of plate, the taste of Claire's kisses still on her lips.

"It's about Claire Lebrun."

The name evoked in Haruka such disgust she set aside her dinner plate. "What about her?"

"I thought you should know that I am hosting her exhibit at the end of the month."

"What?" The blonde's voice sounded so furious, Mizuki refused to meet the green eyes.

"I have a legal binding contract with her Haruka; my lawyers could not get me out of it."

Slamming her fist on the table Haruka barked at her. "Then get new lawyers."

"Haruka please, I am running a business here, if I only had artists based on her moral fiber I would be a very poor woman."

"An honest one though." Mizuki finally looked up; her face was pale and anxious.

"I am sorry for not being perfect." Haruka hung her head and reached the girl's hand.

"I never expected you to be, I am certainly not perfect either. Just try to find a way out of it if there is one, it's all I ask."

"I want to make us work, I have too many flaws, I am sorry for all of them." Mizuki's words were filled with pain, she had worked so hard to be by Haruka's side and yet she was not happy, she had cheated and lied already to her, could she really not change her skin?

"Don't be sorry Mizuki, we all have flaws." Haruka's words weighted on her conscience, Michiru had flaws and she couldn't forgive her and that only proved that the one with the biggest flaws was herself, pride made her run away the night of the ball and now she was trapped loving a woman that had vanished of her life and failing at loving her best friend.

"Do you think tonight we could…" The silky fingers touched Haruka's arm and the blonde resist the urge of moving her arm away.

"I have a really busy day tomorrow; I'll make it up to you, promise."Mizuki nodded and went back to her dinner without feeling really hungry. Who would have known that achieving her heart's desire could be so disappointing?

-0-

Shizuka walked into the bright room and saw the unmistakable figure of Michiru Kaioh silhouetted against the window, she looked so thin and fragile she could have passed for a much younger girl. "So there you are." Michiru looked up to find the stormy eyes smiling at her. "Are you not going to say hello? I guess not." She pulled a chair and sat across from the girl. "You look terrible, has anybody told you that? Do you know why am I here Michiru?"

Silence, Michiru looked at her friend unable to speak; she felt ashamed for appearing so frail in front of Shizuka who always looked so put together and strong. "You owe me a painting. And I am not leaving until you tell me when are you going to deliver it to me…"

(A/N: How hard it is to be blinded by pride sometimes, someone told me they could not believe Haruka would just walk away from Michiru the night of the ball, perhaps that person happens to be less proud than me because until you find yourself regretting being so stupid you can't really believe things like that happen -.-)


	19. Chapter 19: Heroes and Villains

Diclaimer: The usual

A/N: So should I be worried that the wife called me Mizuki the other day? ^.^; I do get a lil mean now and then but come ooooooon Xp How come when I am super nice she doesn't call me Michiru? *pouts* Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. I could not keep going on without all of you!

Chapter 19: Heroes and Villains

Silence, Michiru looked at her friend unable to speak; she felt ashamed for appearing so frail in front of Shizuka who always looked so put together and strong. "You owe me a painting. And I am not leaving until you tell me when are you going to deliver it to me…"

Michiru looked down to her hands, and Shizuka kept talking after a moment. "So? You got nothing to say I see, you seem to be terribly busy feeling sorry for yourself. The blonde sighed. "I don't have much time so I will be direct, do you know what's going to happen to you if you keep playing your silence game? Look at me Michiru, the least I deserve is your attention."

The deep sea blue eyes looked up at her; Michiru pressed her hands together on her lap. "If you keep acting like a child throwing a tantrum they are going to start giving you happy pills, and then they are going to shove you in a real mental institution. Is that really what you want? Is there really no self respect left in you?"

Unable to stay sitting down Shizuka got up and started walking around the room. "I am mad at you. Why are you here? Hospitals are for sick people, for people that need attention, what you need is to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start developing some self-esteem."

"I know you're in pain, I can't say I have been in your position, no one will ever feel the exact same way as you do, your pain is real and no one can deny it, but is this really how you want to end? Has the world stopped turning because you are sad, because your heart is broken? No. The world keeps on going and nothing is going to change unless you change it."

Michiru looked down to her lap again; she felt a knot on her throat. "Are you going to prove them right Michiru? Your parents think you have growing pains, Claire thinks you are a doormat, and Haruka, well she and Mizuki are out there having the time of their lives together." The words had a profound effect on Michiru; she raised her eyes filled surprise and tears. "Oh, you didn't know? That's right, sweet old Mizuki, she is the most talented actress of all times, didn't she appeared incredibly friendly? I thought she did, and the bitch stabbed me in the back, but for that I will set my own tab with her. But you, what about you? Did you know she's the one that brought Claire to the party? And now she has Haruka on the palm of her hand, we all lost for her gain."

Did it matter anyways? Why did it hurt if Haruka was out there with Mizuki, she had been replaced no matter who it was. "You don't care? Well maybe I was mistaken, I came here as your friend, but I obviously can't stay friends with someone as sad and pathetic as you."

Michiru held her tears and clenched the fabric of her hospital gown. "Because that is what you are, a sad and pathetic doormat, a lifeless doll. I felt sorry for you, poor Michiru abused by her girlfriend, poor Michiru misunderstood by her parents, poor Michiru tricked by Mizuki, but I don't think you deserve my sympathy, you willingly let all of them step on you."

The blonde touched a rose bloom on a vase next to the bed giving her back at the frail girl. "Who brought you flowers? Someone that felt sorry for you too? What happened to your dreams of becoming a famous artist? What happened to your music?" Shizuka turned around and faced Michiru her soft cheekbones blushed with anger. "Where is the painting you promised to me, you have no will, no voice, no spine and also no word?" The younger girl looked so hurt Shizuka wondered if perhaps she had gone too far, but she had to push Michiru to the edge, before everything were truly lost. "Answer me!"

Michiru burst into tears and Shizuka got closer to her. "Look at me, am I hurting you? Why do you let me? Why do you measure yourself against what others think about you? The freedom you seek is not out there, is in you. Why don't you paint anymore?"

"Because I can't!" The words came out from the bottom of her soul.

"That is bullshit."

"I can't, I just can't, I am broken!" Shizuka kneeled next to Michiru and held the girl's cold hands.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurts so much, it is all I can feel, pain."

"Then you are not broken. You are still here, alive." Michiru cried harder and Shizuka hugged her tight. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

The young girl nodded and held the blonde tight. "I can't go out there Shizuka."

Shizuka stopped hugging her and wiped the tears of the beautiful face. "Not right now, but you will. No one matters more than you, who cares what everybody does or think? You have yourself and your dreams. And you have me."

The warm tears kept running down Michiru's face. "My dreams are gone, I tried, I can't feel the music anymore, and I can't paint either."

"Baby steps. It is not magically come back to you; you have to get out of here first. Start by taking a shower and eating a damn sandwich." Michiru smiled for the first time in forever and Shizuka tapped her nose softly. "I meant it when I said you look terrible. You have to take your therapies and start acting like a human again."

Nodding, Michiru, ran a hand through her brittle hair. "How did you find me?"

"My dad is your doctor. And I am a smart girl, that and I bribed a bunch of nurses." The blonde smiled at her and sat across from Michiru again.

"How long have I've been here?"

"About four weeks."

"I'm scared. What am I going to do out there? I have no skills and no money."

"You could sell your violin. I saw it on the table; I know from a good source that it is worth a ton of money."

Michiru shook her head. "I can't. It is…all I got left from Haruka." Even saying her name hurt, Michiru closed her eyes.

"Do you Love her so much? Do you want her back?"

"I love her. But she is with her best friend now isn't she?"

"I don't know you, but I had enough of Mizuki." Michiru got on her feet and looked at herself in the mirror, she did look terrible.

"Was she really who brought Claire to the party?" Shizuka nodded. "Does she love Haruka?"

"Probably, if she is actually capable of loving I guess. She was my friend, you know? I can't believe it was all fake, I just can't. We did so many things that didn't even involved Haruka; is like I knew a totally different person, the Mizuki that I saw at the Ball was just not the one that was my friend. I want her head on a stick."

"I never told Haruka I loved her."

"You can still do it."

Michiru shook her head and looked at the violin sitting on the table. "I want to confront Mizuki for what she did to me but that is not going to bring Haruka back to me."

"Baby steps Michiru, baby steps…"

-0-

"We have to stop this." Mizuki's head rested on Claire's bare chest, the brunette caressing her hair. "It's too risky."

"Tell her I am making you a painting, it is the truth after all."

"I cannot lie to her anymore." Claire ran her fingers along the girl's cheekbone gently; Mizuki curled her leg against Claire lazily.

"Let her go Mizuki, Haruka cannot love you the way you want her to. Just as you and I cannot stay away from each other." Mizuki sat on the bed holding the silky bed sheet to cover her nude skin suddenly ashamed of being naked.

"You don't know her like I do. She is mine."

"You are acting like a child with a new toy, you don't find it as interesting as you thought it was going to be but yet you don't let anyone else play with it." Claire pulled the girl closer to her gripping her arms firmly, their lips almost touching. "You don't need a hero, you need passion. You can go out there today and play house with her but has she ever kissed you like I do? Has she ever made you feel a true woman in her arms? You keep coming back to me because I can give you what you need."

"You are not going to tell me you Love me Claire, are you? There cannot be room for love in your black little heart." Claire pushed her away and Mizuki rubbed the hurt skin of her arms where the brunette gripped her.

"Who is talking about Love? I lust you, and that is all it'll ever be." Claire's words hurt Mizuki's ego, losing the color on her face, she looked angry at her.

"This is over; I am not coming back this time."

"You and I are not over until I tell you it is. If you don't come back I am going to go tell Haruka what's going on, you thought yourself very smart bossing me around before but now I hold all the cards, you are mine Mizuki, until I get tired of you." Mizuki jumped off the bed raging.

"Don't you dare try to blackmail me!" Claire stood in front of her menacingly.

"Want to try me? You can free yourself anytime, just tell Haruka the truth." Mizuki looked away, the cold stare of Claire sending a chill down her spine. "Oh I see you don't seem so powerful anymore, you ought to be pleasant with me Love, I am not afraid of crossing that beautiful face of yours." Mizuki still holding the bed sheet around her body, breathed heavily, Claire traced the girl's soft cheek with her fingers. "It would be a shame to bruise such a perfect face. I like owning pretty things Mizuki, you should have known better before luring me into your bed." The raven haired girl swallowed her tears, what had she done? How was she going to get rid of Claire without losing Haruka?

-0-

Kaoru walked into the sunny room holding a giant flower bouquet, she smiled at the sight of Michiru. "Hey there, look what I got for you, aren't they pretty? You look nice today, did one of those sloppy nurses finally learned to brush your hair? Anyways, it's good to see you." The girl turned to place the flowers on the vase next to Michiru's bed, humming softly; she had come to see Michiru almost every day somehow breaking the school rules.

"It's good to see you too Kaoru-chan." Kaoru's eyes opened like big plates and she turned around dropping the flowers.

"Michiru!" The girl ran to her and hugged her tight. "Oh my God."

Michiru smiled warmly and fixed a black curl on the girl's head. "I need to ask you to do something for me Kaoru."

"Anything! Anything at all. Oh my God I am so happy right now."

"I want you to pose for me… I want to try and make a portrait of you."

"Oh me? Oh sure! But why me?" Michiru smiled.

"I owe it to a very good friend of mine." Kaoru kissed her cousin on the cheek and smiled brightly.

"Anything for you Michi" Michiru took a long look at the beautiful face of her cousin and wondered if out of pure will she could start painting again, she felt no joy on her heart, but she had to try, Shizuka was right, she was the owner of her own freedom and the power to rebuild her dreams laid within her.

-0-

The fresh scent of mandarin blossoms welcomed Haruka to her parents' home. She stepped into the living room to find her mother, Soyokaze playing with her dogs. "Hey sunshine." With a genuine smile on her face Haruka walked to her mother and hugged her. "Well this is a big surprise, your visits are scarce."

"Sorry mom, I've been busy."

"Oh yes, yes, you must tell me everything, start with when I am going to meet this wonderful girl Michiru." Haruka fell silent and petted one of the dogs who happily jumped on the girl's lap.

"I am not with her anymore."

"Oh. I thought you said it was serious, that you Loved her. When I spoke to you, you sounded so happy."

"Things changed." Her voice was betraying her, she wanted to sound casual. "I am seeing someone else."

"I see. Who?"

"Mizuki." Her mother nodded. "Are you going to say something?"

"What should I say? It is you who has news, how long have you and Mizuki been together?"

"About a month." Again Soyokaze remained silent. "Are you happy for me?"

"Are you? You called not too long ago to say you were deeply in love with this girl, you could not talk about anything else, and since then we have talked quite a few times and all of them you failed to mention she is gone and that you are dating Mizuki, who you know is very close to us. We watched you two grow together, yet you are not as excited as when you talked about Michiru. What is it that you are not telling me?"

The blonde messed her hair and looked at her mother, they were very similar, except she had long curly hair down to her middle back. "I don't know, I am not hiding anything, I am with Mizuki, she loves me, God, she adores me and I try to make her happy. There is not much left to say."

"There is. Are you happy? Does Mizuki make you happy?"

"I guess. She tries so hard to please me."

"Are you with her because she loves you? Or are you with her because you love each other? It is a simple question."

"I love her; she's been like a sister to me." Soyokaze petted the small dog on her lap.

"Mizuki has always been under your wing, years have gone by like leaves on the wind and you still see her like this small girl who needs a hero, but she is a grown woman now, and maybe you can't see it but she does not need to be rescued anymore.

You have a gift, you have found all these people over the years that need you to rescue them and you have, it is great that you have a heart to help them all but you cannot stay with Mizuki because she needs you. Before rescuing anyone, Haruka, you have to rescue yourself. Stop and examine your heart, who is your heart calling for? Is this Love you feel for Mizuki enough to make you happy? Your father and I have taught you about always being loyal and righteous, always honest. Here is a test for your honesty, who do you love? Who do you yearn for? The answer is inside you, if it is Mizuki I will be so happy to welcome her as a true daughter, but if it's not either way I am behind you a hundred percent. You have to learn an important lesson about being a Hero… you can't save them all without losing yourself. But you can always save yourself and pursue your happiness" Haruka nodded and the both of them sat in the peaceful silence of the afternoon.

Who did her heart yearn for? Who did she love? Was she ready to stop saving them all? With the weight of the world in her heart Haruka closed her eyes and all she could think of was the immense deep sea of Michiru's eyes…


	20. Chapter 20: Artists

Disclaimer: You know, you know. The plot is all mine though.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews ^.^ I am a super happy Panda. So here is Chapter 20 which was truly hard to write, as I get to the final stretch of every story I always find it hard to decide what stays and what goes to keep the plot going. I hope you all enjoy it. And review please!

Chapter 20: Artists

This was stupid, to say the least. Haruka looked again to the closed gate of the Kaioh's manor and felt ridiculous, she was staking outside a house where she didn't even knew if Michiru was in. She still hadn't made her mind regarding what the hell was she going to do, which made stalking Michiru even worse, but she needed to see her, just once.

She had finally got the phone number of the Kaioh's house, quite a difficult task considering one of the most wealthy families in Tokyo was not exactly listed on the phone book, and she tried numerous times to reach Michiru, but every time she found the must vague and obscures answers regarding why Michiru could not pick up the phone. She deserved it, quite probably Michiru had told her family what a giant ass she was and told the staff never to transfer her calls, Haruka thought to herself it was probably better to just leave and never come back. Yet here she was, again.

The blonde sighed, she had been here for over an hour and the gate hadn't even open once. She never thought getting in contact with Michiru was going to be this hard but besides her family she didn't knew where else to find her. Maybe Michiru was not even here, maybe she was truly gone forever. Haruka rested her forehead for a second on the steering wheel of her car; it was getting late maybe she could come tomorrow. She started the car and almost instantly she noticed a black school van stopping in front of the gate and she almost couldn't believe her luck when she saw Kaoru Kaioh getting off it. Sprinting out of her car Haruka crossed the street and caught up to the young slim girl before she could ring the bell of the Manor's gate.

"Hey, Kaoru." The girl dressed in a dark blue school uniform looked at her and the smile on her lips died; well at least Haruka knew the girl had recognized her. The young Kaioh turned back to the gate dismissing her. "Wait, please."

Kaoru turned to look at her, Haruka's heart hurt when she noticed the familiar eyes looking at her. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, I need to see her."

"Michiru is not here." Kaoru noticed how disappointed Haruka looked.

"Do you know where is she?"

"I'm not telling you." The younger girl looked mad at her and Haruka knew Kaoru knew about what had happened.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Are you here to try and get her back?" Haruka could not lie, not to the deep sea eyes.

"I don't know, but I need to see her."

Kaoru's took a long look at Haruka. "You have hurt her beyond reason and you are here telling me you just feel like seeing her? Buy a painting of her, it will last longer. Michiru needs tranquility and Love, you can't offer her any. I won't tell you where is she."

She was right, she had no right to be here disturbing Michiru. "I'm sorry for bothering you." The girl nodded and Haruka meant to leave but her feet won't move. "Can I ask you something? One last thing and I will leave." Kaoru nodded, she wondered if perhaps Haruka still loved Michiru; but if she did why hadn't she come sooner? Why was she not here with a love offer instead? "Is her health better? Is Michiru ok?"

"She is now. Her headaches are gone."

"Thanks Kaoru." Haruka turned around and crossed the street.

"Wait…" The green eyes met hers and Kaoru bitted her lip doubting, she knew she was not suppose to tell Haruka or anyone where Michiru was but… "Do you want me to tell her you were here?"

"No. I… I had no right to be here."

-0-

With frustration Michiru placed her sketch pad down. This was just not working. She had been trying to finish a few sketches for Kaoru's painting but they all turned equally bland. The only thing she obtained of all this effort was a sore neck and back.

"Good afternoon Michi." Michiru's mother entered the room holding all kinds of packages; there was no use on telling her mom she could not wear any pretty clothes while she was still at the hospital.

"Hi Mom." The woman kissed her cheeks and sat merrily across the small table for which she had brought a fancy tea set. "I won't even ask how you convinced the nurses to bring you tea and cookies."

"A smile goes a long way, besides your father and I are making a generous donation to the hospital."

Michiru smiled and sat across from her mom to have a cup of tea. "Shizuka's idea I presume."

"Let's say she sternly suggested it to your father. Lovely girl, that Shizuka."

"She is."

Her mom placed a big plate of cookies in front of her and Michiru took a small bite at one, she still was not terribly hungry. "Are you and her…?" Choking on her cookie Michiru looked at her mom amused.

"Why would you possibly say that?"

She shrugged. "Well I am trying to be supportive, your therapist has been seeing your father and I as well."

"Oh? Well that's good I guess, thanks for being supportive, but No. Shizuka and I are friends, not just because I am friends with a girl means…you know."

"Your father will be happy to hear it." Michiru frowned, so much for being supportive. "Oh no, don't get me wrong! He just thinks if you and she were together, Shizuka would bleed his wallet dry."

Michiru laughed, Shizuka and her together, now there was a stretch, at least her parents were not horrified with the idea, or they were trying not to be. Everybody was trying not to upset her again, Michiru felt her family saw her at the moment like a ticking bomb, she will have to prove she was fit to be out there one step at the time. "Oh dear, speaking of the devil."

Shizuka walked into the room holding a big box of cakes. "Well hello! Your mom said you were having tea together and I just could not resist the idea of joining you."

Michiru had a look at the big tray of pastries fit for a whole crowd. "Who's going to eat all that?"

"Well you of course. Don't think you can go around life being slimmer than me, nu uh." Michiru smiled, who would have known she had a friend on Shizuka. Everything pointed to the fact that she was her enemy and yet here she was why was it not easy to just fall in Love with her? Michiru knew the answer to that, because you can't tell your heart to go for the easy goal. You can't choose who to fall in Love with. And she was in Love with Haruka, as painful as it was to admit it she still was, it was better just to bury her love for Haruka before it was too late, but perhaps it was already too late for her. "… Michiru are you there?"

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking."

"Don't scare me, I thought you had left the building again, it was hard enough to bring you back once."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired today…" She thought before that her life could be solved if she just forgot everything again, but now she knew there was no way she could forget Haruka.

-0-

Maino considered herself a patient person, she had had a hard life and she was used to deal with all kinds of persons. While she was still in art school, she had been an impoverished student selling her art on smalls café's until one day she met Mizuki.

The first time she saw Mizuki and the girl told her she wanted to buy all her paintings, Maino thought she was being the victim of a bad prank or perhaps a spoiled girl who was looking for an excuse to burn her cash. But it took Maino one afternoon to find out that behind her pretty face Mizuki was a smart woman with a great eye for art and business.

Maino became Mizuki's first great success and instantly placed her in the category of favorite protégée of the Sakai Gallery. Not only another artist on the payroll, Maino was Mizuki's right hand, she was in charge of all the staff and the artists' headquarters and basically everything that Mizuki could not supervise herself.

Many artists had come and gone and some of them tried Maino's patience in many occasions, but Claire Lebrun was without a doubt her least favorite of all times…

"Claire, I am telling you there is no way we can open your exhibit if you keep taking the damn paintings off the wall!"

"I changed my mind; I don't want to exhibit those. I'll make new ones."

"This is not a mood game; the paintings were selected from your catalogue by Miss Sakai herself. You don't decide what goes up, she does."

Claire gave Maino a cold smile. "If all you need is a direct order from your boss I will have her call you. I don't want that painting in my exhibit."

"That painting is the reason why you are here. If it wasn't for your paintings of Michiru Kaioh you would not be here today."

"You don't know as much as you think you do, dear. I will be very, very careful if I was you."

Who the hell did Claire Lebrun thought she was to talk to her like that? She knew about the whole plot against Michiru Kaioh, and she knew much more, there wasn't anything going on under the Sakai's roof that she was not aware of. "I have nothing to fear, I earned my place here on my feet, not on my back."

Claire was raging. "You better shut that mouth of yours before I shut it myself." She was about to start screaming at the blue haired woman when they heard the unmistakable echo of Mizuki's high heels on the parquet floors.

"What's going on here?" Mizuki joined the women, she had barely slept the past nights, she had to wear sunglasses to cover the circles under her eyes.

"Miss Sakai. I was telling Claire that she cannot change her mind about what paintings are going up on her exhibit."

"And I was telling her you will agree with me that this painting" She said pointing to a magnificent oil painting of Michiru silhouetted against the window playing her violin. "Is not really suited for the exhibit."

Mizuki looked at the painting and then at the women. "Maino, leave us alone please." Maino nodded and stepped out, she had seen other artists that had made it to her boss' bed but Claire was different, Mizuki seemed to lose all her powerful aura around her, the sooner they got rid of her the better. If they didn't Maino's work was not the only thing that would be at stake, the whole gallery would crumble down if Mizuki gave Claire any real power, the rest of the staff artists were already in discord with the brunette. "Why do you have to make a fuss about everything?" Mizuki rubbed her temple, the last thing she needed was losing Maino.

"Are you still mad at me Love?" Claire purred on her ear and Mizuki took her sunglasses off.

"I am trying to make your exhibit a success, the least you could do is not being a nuisance to the staff."

"I'm sorry I made you mad, you forgive me ah?" Claire touched the girl's cheek softly, almost lovingly. "I just don't want any paintings of Michiru here; I would have thought you will be the first one to get rid of them."

"It is one of your best paintings Claire, who cares if it's Michiru? I picked up what people want to see. You have me against the wall here, are you going to threaten me again for picking what I truly think will make you famous?"

"I guess not." Mizuki nodded and turned around to leave when the brunette hugged her from behind. "How long are you going to give me the cold shoulder ah? You know I have a bad temper, I'm sorry." Her hand traveled along the girl's hip. "If you're nice to me I promise to stay as far away as possible from Haruka the day of the exhibit." Mizuki turned around to face the black eyes.

"You hurt me." Mizuki took her jacket off to show Claire the bruises left by the grip. The brunette kissed the bruises softly.

"Let me make it up to you. I get jealous sometimes, come on." Mizuki let the brunette kiss up to her neck. "I know you want to forgive me…"

Disgusted by the scene Maino stopped listening behind the door, she had been secretly in love with Mizuki for a long time. She knew it was something that was just not meant to be and she had been happy just by staying at her side as her right hand. She had seen all kinds of people taking a chance with the raven haired girl and she had never felt like this. The thought of Claire hurting Mizuki made her blood boil, she had to get rid of her somehow. Perhaps she could still do something to get rid of Claire…

-0-

"Your mom is so nice." Shizuka smiled at her and Michiru wondered how could she always look so perfect, after having tea and eating cake the blonde's lipstick was still intact, she was just like a huge Barbie doll.

"She is." Michiru looked at the last bite of cake on her plate challenging her. "I can't eat anymore; seriously you guys are trying too hard to feed me."

"We were all worried. Now have you considered my offer yet?"

"I don't know, I don't want to use you as a crutch. If I move with you it will be just as moving back with my parents."

"I won't nag you…as much." Michiru smiled. "It is just until you get back on your feet, you can go out there get a job, and if I think you're using me as a crutch I will pack your bags and kick you out, pinky promise."

"Hmmm. I'll think about it, I am not even sure when I'm getting out of here anyways. I've been trying to do as you said, I asked Kaoru to pose but it's not exactly working."

"Artists, always doubting themselves. Let me see." Michiru handed the blonde her sketches, Shizuka look through them and placed them on the table. "Ok, it might not be your finest work but I still could not do anything even remotely compared to them."

"I will keep trying I guess."

"Yes, you have to be out of here by the end of the month." Shizuka's words stroke her as strange.

"Why? What's happening at the end of the month?" Doubtful the blonde took her purse. "Tell me."

"Ok fine." She opened her purse and placed a folded newspaper in front of Michiru. The girl unfolded it and looked at it surprised. It was a whole page insert about Claire's soon to be open exhibit.

"Tokyo's blossoms. I will be damned…"

"I know, what a name to say hey these are the paintings of every girl that has posed nude for Claire Lebrun, no offense."

"No offense? Oh no, don't tell me…"

The blonde nodded "I might have had a peak at the pieces they are presenting."

Michiru sighed. "Great, my boobs are going to make Claire famous, how fantastic. Fine, whatever. I don't care."

"But you should. We are going."

Michiru looked at Shizuka confounded. "Why?"

"Well it would be a fantastic opportunity to face all your demons at once, and I want to ruin Mizuki's night and talk to Haruka."

"Why are you so sure they are all going to be there anyways?"

"I know because it is a VIP event, there is going to be a lot of press and Mizuki will not lose the chance to show herself off."

Seeing Haruka again, was she ready for it? "Ok. Let's suppose I say yes. Are you even invited?"

Shizuka frowned. "No, but I know a lot of people, someone has to get us in. Just imagine Mizuki's face when she see us there, and just wait till I tell Haruka Mizuki brought Claire to the party."

Michiru shook her head and looked down at the add again, she looked at the painting on the exhibit poster, the blonde girl in the lavender fields, probably one of the few paintings that had survived all of Claire's tantrums over the years. "I don't want Haruka to think I am just there to beg her to come back to me."

"No worries, I got that covered."

"Really?"

"Yep. You and I are going together. You know t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r."

"Holy…you don't mean it." Shizuka laughed.

"No, sorry Hun, you're not my type. But Mizuki and Haruka don't know that."

"Well…maybe…"

(A/N So if you guys are wondering if I intend to pair Michiru and Shizuka …well I don't know yet we'll see…*snickers* we'll see.)


	21. Chapter 21: Blossoms

Disclaimer: the usual

A/N: Oh thank you so much for your reviews ^.^ , and no worries I promise to try and keep Michiru's dignity intact for a change :P well here is chapter 21. Hope you enjoy it and review!

Chapter 21: Blossoms

It was good to be out of the hospital, great even. Michiru felt the warm sun kissing her face and smiled. The spring was everywhere, blossoms of all kinds of flowers springing around, and she felt glad to be there to see it. They helped her to get out of the building in a wheel chair, quite ridiculous considering she had been on her feet quite often in the hospital the past few days but rules were rules. When she stepped out of the chair she felt completely different, there was no overwhelming joy in her heart but she didn't felt worthless anymore. Here she was and the world was still spinning, she was going to move on with her life.

Her parents were there to escort her to their house; she still had to tell them she was not really staying. Michiru could only hope they would understand and support her this time.

When she stepped into her old bedroom she felt the sting of guilt, the room had been cleaned but most of her things were gone, it was obvious she had trashed them beyond repair.

"Once you feel like it, we can go out and buy new furniture for your bedroom." Her mom's voice was cheery and Michiru smiled at her, she opened the double door closet to hang her jacket and she found a pile of neatly wrapped packages.

"What are these? More clothes mom? There's barely any space left here." Michiru took a look at the racks full of clothes around her; she remembered there use to be fewer things in here.

"Those came with your violin. I'm not sure what they are." Michiru looked at the first package and opened it with trembling hands, there looking at her was a portrait of Haruka, and along with it every other painting she made under the blonde's roof. She felt her new will to change shaking, but she closed her eyes for a second and then opened the next package. She found the painting she gave Haruka for Valentine's Day, she touched the framed painting and held her tears. So everything that reminded the blonde of her was here. That's when she noticed some of the clothes cluttering the closet were all the ones she had wore or bought when she was with Haruka. "Are you ok?" Michiru nodded and placed the picture down.

"Throw it all out, clothes, paintings, everything." Michiru walked out of the closet, her mom followed her closely behind.

"Michiru, look at me." The girl turned around, her deep eyes filled with hidden tears. "Those are your paintings aren't they? Why are you throwing them away? It doesn't matter how things are now, when you made them you were happy. Look at them and remember the joy you felt, that's their true value. Don't throw them away."

Michiru sat on the bed and sighed. "Fine, I just don't want to see them for a while."

Nodding Heisu looked at her daughter. "Have you thought about your future? About what you wish to do now?"

"Not really. But I guess this is a good time as any to tell you that I am not staying, I will live for a while with Shizuka until I find a job and I can afford my own apartment."

"Well it's sad, but I figured you were not staying. I have to ask you though, don't run away from us again. We are your family."

"I am not running away mom, I just need to be independent. I will come visit, you can come visit, you know? Like regular people."

"We are not regular people, and if I have your promise of not running away then I guess you are ready for your birthday present." Heisu handed Michiru a thick envelope with the Kaioh's wax seal on the front.

"My birthday was over a month ago mom."

"Well I know that, I am your mother, but you were not in the best of states at that time." Michiru nodded and looked at the envelope. "Open it."

Michiru carefully opened the envelope, inside was a set of legal looking documents. "What is it?"

"You turned twenty-one this year; those are your trust fund papers."

"But I thought, I was disowned."

"Nonsense, that has nothing to do with that, and anyways your father wants to put you back on the will. This is your birth right, we didn't thought you were ready for it but now things are different. Be wise; pursue your dreams with it."

"Oh mom." Michiru hugged her mom and the woman rubbed her back gently, she opened her very blue eyes and saw her father smiling on the door step. "Oh dad!" Michiru ran and hugged her father, it had been so long. "I'm sorry for running away."

Her father held her in his arms and caressed the soft hair. "I am sorry Michiru, I was not there before but this time I will be, I love you."

"Oh daddy. I love you too."

-0-

Maino sat on her desk going through a pile of documents, there was so much to do before an opening. She still had to call the caters and approve the menu, pay the curators and go over the very last detail. One of the assistants stood at the door, she knocked softly on the opened door.

"Yes Sakura?" The girl came in holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me Miss Maino; I have a few questions regarding the updated guest list you emailed me this morning."

"Sure, go ahead, what doubts?"

"Well" The girl placed the list in front of her eyes a few names underlined on it. "Some people on this list are not on the VIP database of the Gallery."

"I know, that's why their addresses are written next to their names."

"I see, but…"

"Speak your mind Sakura."

"I thought this was a VIP event, Miss Sakai was very clear about it; she said it is a closed door opening,"

"It is. Those names were handpicked. They are … friends of the Miss Lebrun, a surprise to her shall we call it, it is not a surprise that she has friends is it?"

"Oh no, of course not that makes much more sense." Maino nodded and handed the girl the clipboard back. "Miss Sakai will be informed about them, don't worry. Is there anything else?"

The girl nodded and handed her a blank invitation to the exhibit. "Is this what you needed?"

"Yes, thank you. If that is all, you may leave now." The girl bowed lightly and exited Maino's office, the woman looked at the blank invitation. Well it was a coin toss; things could work out or not, either way she had to try…

-0-

Shizuka sat on a comfortable spa chair while a girl diligently gave her a manicure. Michiru looking not too convinced received the same treatment while a man who looked between amused and horrified by her hair kept examining her head. "I don't think I need a haircut that badly."

Shizuka shook her head at the man. "Don't listen to her, she does."

The man who had bright white hair kept examining the aqua locks. "A haircut yes, and are you sure you don't want to tone this color down?"

"No!" Michiru took the lock of her hair away from the man.

"Salvatore, the haircut will do, that color is natural not an amusing dye malfunction as you called it before." The man left out a small snort and walked away. Michiru didn't like him the slightest bit.

"I don't want that guy near my hair."

"Relax, he is fantastic. He just probably never saw hair so…magnificent."

"hmmm…"

"Something is bothering you, tell me." Michiru looked at her friend and tried not to move while a second girl started giving her a pedicure.

"I found out all the things I left at Haruka's waiting for me at my parents, everything like literally, if I touched it, they shipped it."

"Did you happen to touch any diamonds? We could use those." Shizuka looked at Michiru who seem gloomy again. "Smile, its just things they can't hurt you. Besides I bet you wanted your paintings back."

"I guess…"

"If you don't like the things she sent you, sell them. Give yourself a savings account."

"About that, turns out I am not poor anymore."

"Oh, oh, oh. Mommy and daddy put you back on the will?"

"Better. I got a trust fund now."

"Oh lucky girl! I Love mine. So what are you doing now that you are filthy rich?"

Michiru shrugged. "I don't know; pay half the rent at your house? That's if you still want me to move in. Then maybe going back to school, I don't know yet."

"Oh sure! I don't pay rent though, but we can go shopping. We should anyways, we need dresses for the exhibit."

"I don't have the money yet, just so you know before you pick me an expensive dress." Shizuka looked terribly amused with the idea of shopping.

"I will pay for them, we need them anyways."

"Did you find us invitations yet?"

The blonde sighed dramatically. "No. I can't believe it; the witch is barricading her event."

"Maybe we should just drop it."

"Oh don't give me that, do you really want to let those two be happy?"

"I have nothing against Haruka."

"I meant Claire and Mizuki, but hell yeah three sounds good. Haruka is not exactly top of my list at the moment."

Michiru looked at her carefully manicured hand. "I do want to face Mizuki, give her a piece of my mind."

"Good, we will find a way then. Now tell me you said you want to go back to school?"

The girl shrugged, she had many thoughts at the moment. "I want to formally study art."

"Tokyo U?"

"Actually I am thinking of going to Venice."

"The one in Italy?" Michiru laughed and nodded.

"Is there any other?"

"Pfft we just got to be friends and you already want to abandon me, fine but you better get famous." Michiru smiled, she wondered if she could actually become a famous artist, if art school could bring her back what her broken heart took away. "So Haruka sent you all your paintings?"

"Yes, everything." Michiru's mind stopped for a second, she recalled something she had completely forgot until now.

"What is it?" Michiru opened her purse, one of the Spa girls horrified that she would ruin her fresh coat of nail polish.

"This." Michiru showed Shizuka a shiny key.

"What is that? Don't say a key, I meant what is it for?"

"I thought it had the paintings I had at Haruka's house but now, I don't know. Maino gave it to me."

"Mizuki's Maino?" Michiru nodded. "I don't know what it opens a trap? You can't be too careful with them."

"How bad can it be? I think we should go see what's in there, maybe you can bribe some staff while we are there to let us in the party"

"Oh, now that idea I like, as soon as you get your haircut we'll go treasure hunting."

Michiru frowned; she really didn't trust that Salvatore guy with her hair. "If I must…."

-0-

"We need to talk." Haruka's voice got Mizuki out of her thoughts; the girl was busy going over catalogues. She raised her violet eyes and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, when did you got home?"

"Just now." Haruka sat next to Mizuki on the couch; the raven haired girl was wearing a sleeveless dress, the matching jacket discarded on the loveseat in front of her. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Mizuki puzzled looked at what Haruka was pointing; she saw the bruises on her arm and got alarmed. "Oh…that. I don't know! Can you believe I woke up with those? I bet I was having a great dream or something."

Haruka frowned but she had something important to tell Mizuki anyways so she just changed the subject. "Be careful. But like I said, we need to talk." Mizuki tried to kiss her and Haruka gently refused. "Please?"

Sighing Mizuki sat straight. "I am horribly busy Haruka, can it wait? I have all these to go through." She pointed to a stack of catalogues next to her. "Plus, everything that's going on downstairs."

"It is important." Mizuki bitted her lower lip; she had a bad feeling about this.

"I know what you're going to say. And I am sorry, I know you're mad at me because of the exhibit and the fact that we both have been so busy is not helping, I know we're not exactly working on our relationship, but you have to be understanding, sometimes I am here waiting for you and you are out there working. How about we give ourselves a truce? After the exhibit I promise we will talk and figure everything out, but for now, please, don't say anything you might regret, I love you so much Haruka, and I really want to make us work. Just a tiny stretch more, after the exhibit I promise it will all change, we will talk about anything and everything, but right now I need you to support me, this exhibit will be very, very important for my career."

Mizuki had disarmed her again; she had come here to ask her for some time alone, she needed to be alone and figure what her true feelings were, what was she going to do. But Mizuki was here pleading for her, what was she supposed to do? "Mizuki, things are not going that well between us can't you see? Maybe we…"

"No! No, Haruka please, please." The violet eyes looked at her filled with tears. "Give me this truce, after the exhibit it will be so much better I promise, no more Claire, please. It's just two more days, just two more days."

Haruka sighed; she sincerely doubted two more days were going to make things between them much better. "Fine, two more days." Mizuki hugged the blonde, she was running out of ideas to keep Haruka with her, Claire kept harassing her every chance she got, things were getting completely out of her control and Haruka would not sleep with her, she was getting desperate. Closing her eyes with sorrow Mizuki knew what she had to do. She had tried the nice play and it hadn't work, she had to trick Haruka into sleeping with her. There was no way Haruka would just walk out of their relationship with her after that…. "About the exhibit, I don't think I should go anyways."

"Oh no Haruka please, you have to be there with me the press is going to be all over the place."

"I hate that girl Mizuki, you are asking too much of me."

"She won't even be near you, I promise."

"I don't know Mizuki, I don't know…"

-0-

Michiru and Shizuka walked along the dark stretch alley behind the Sakai's Gallery building, Shizuka wearing high heels and a beautiful spring dress looked totally out of place, Michiru was wearing a black cardigan, boots and jeans. "You had to wear that for this?"

"Well I didn't know I had to get my mugger-Barbie outfit out of the closet. You said behind the gallery I thought it was a nice sunny building." Michiru rolled her eyes and they finally found the door, the front door was unlocked and they stepped into what look like a series of tiny storage rooms aligned one next to the other, most of them had padlocks.

"This must be where they store all the artists' work. Here come this key is number 19."

"If we find a dead body and this turns into CSI Michiru I will murder you." Michiru looked at her friend, she was not particularly comforting, and this place was creepy as it was with the dim light and the distinct smell of solvents and dust. They finally found number nineteen, Michiru opened the padlock and then opened the metal door, inside she found a bunch of boxes and wrapped up paintings. "Holy junkyard" Shizuka opened one of the boxes; they contained all kinds of household items and clothes.

"These are mine." Michiru looked at the clothes and recognized everything she had left behind at Claire's apartment; she was actually amazed anything had survived the brunette's temper.

"What about the paintings?" Michiru walked to the first canvas and tear the brown packing paper, amazed she found they were actually her paintings, the ones that had been salvaged of all the many moves and moods of Claire.

"I guess, I don't know, Maino must have saved it all from the garbage." It was true, when Claire had moved to the Sakai's Gallery headquarters she had told Maino she could just throw out all of the things contained in the boxes, at the time Maino felt no particular inclination for Michiru but she was an artist and she knew that a colleagues' work of art should never be just thrown away, she had seen the talent on Michiru's pieces and in a moment of sentimentalism she had set everything in the storage room.

"Hmm, I guess Mizuki employs people with heart after all. Ok well let's pick up all these and bring it home then." Michiru nodded, she picked up the first box and walked to the door when she saw an envelope with her name on it on the top of another box, unlike everything around here the envelope had no dust on it.

"Wait. Shizuka I found something, maybe Maino left me a note." Michiru opened the envelope and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled. "Oh dear."

"What is it, a bill?" Michiru shook her head and handed the envelope to Shizuka, the envelope contained an invitation to the Tokyo Blossom's exhibit, a small note on the bottom read:

"_The most important of the blossoms should bloom under the moonlight."_

Michiru and Shizuka looked at the invitation for a moment. "I think she means you, Michiru."

Michiru nodded and looked at the note again, was this a trap? "What shall we do?"

Shizuka carried a box and started walking towards the alley. "What shall we do? Attend the exhibit, what were the chances of you coming here today of all days and find that invitation waiting for you? If you don't believe in fate well then what was it?" Michiru nodded again, so it was set then, in two days she would be attending Claire's exhibit, to face her past, her present and maybe even her future. "Remind me to send Maino some flowers would you?"

(A/N:What will happen at the Exhibit? Hehe I don't know….I'll sleep on it :p Review!)


	22. Chapter 22: Fine Line

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Ah! It is so hard to wrap up a story I swear I hate to finish story lines, hehe yeah in case you are wondering I think these will be one of the last chapters of Forget me not maybe 2 more, maybe 3. Not quite sure. I apologize in advance because I am going out of town and maybe I won't update the end till the weekend. But we'll see maybe I will just write it all together :P Thanks for reviewing.

Forget me Not

By Auraluna7

Chapter 22: Fine line

"How could you Mizuki? What the hell possessed you to do this?" Mizuki looked at Haruka and sighed, once again she had managed to piss off Haruka.

"I did what you told me to." Haruka closed her eyes, she had to calm down. "Why is it so important to you anyways?"

"I asked you to send Michiru her things not to salvage my house for everything related to her. Some of those paintings were mine."

"If you want paintings I can fill three houses with them for you, luckily that's what I do for a living."

Haruka was so mad at Mizuki. She could not tell her that those paintings meant so much to her because they had came from Michiru, and she felt specially bad for just noticing now, the paintings had been gone God knew how long but she had avoided her own bedroom like the plague all this time. "Never mind. Just so you know after this exhibit circus is over I am moving back to my house."

"Fine, that is what I get for doing what you ask me to." Mizuki felt her throat filled with tears, in the tornado in which her life had turned the fine line between her lies and her real feelings had disappeared, she felt desperate and out of control, she was lying to everyone including herself, she was drowning on her own lies. She was not even sure right now if she was really about to cry or she was just trying to make Haruka felt guilty again, perhaps both.

"I will stay and go to that exhibit with you, then we will talk, but either way I am moving back to my house which is where I should be anyway. Please don't cry."

Mizuki nodded, she really had to play all her cards on this one, she was an emotional wreck but she was still an attractive woman, she had a beautiful face and a killer body, there had to be a way to seduce Haruka before the time ran out for her. "Are you really coming with me to the exhibit?"

"I guess so, my company sponsors your gallery anyway, and you know I will always support you." The smaller girl made a small smile. When did she stopped being Haruka's friend and turned into what she was right now? Even if they slept together, will Haruka ever be her best friend again?

"Haruka…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Haruka sighed, Michiru was gone, her paintings, her clothes, gone, but her memories were still there.

"But I am, I am really sorry, all I have done I have done it because I Love you." Haruka nodded and Mizuki clung to her arms, her eyes closed, praying.

-0-

Sitting on her desk Maino found a huge bouquet of spring blossoms waiting for her, the artist found herself thinking she had never received flowers before. The fresh scent of the flowers made her smile. The small card on the bouquet had no signature or address; it was just a small drawing of a cherry blossom. Maino smiled and shook her head. So it was done.

She heard the echo of the familiar high heels and looked up from the desk, Mizuki entered her office looking more beautiful than ever wearing a light grey Chinese dress with golden dragons embroidered on it, her face denoted her emotions, the girl was sad, but this sadness gave her otherwise powerful looks a frail beauty. Maino almost wished she could touch the soft factions and paint them.

"Beautiful flowers, you have a secret admirer Maino?" She blue haired woman shook her head as she stepped up from her seat to welcome her boss.

"Do you like them?" Mizuki touched the delicate flowers with her fingertips.

"Who does not enjoy the sight of the spring?"

"They are for you."

Mizuki's violet eyes looked at her and the woman smiled. "You are too kind. Thank you."

"What can I do for you today Miss Sakai?"

Mizuki looking less frail remembered what had brought her here in the first place. "Maino, I went through the guest list and there seem to be some discrepancies between what we discuss and who got invited, do you know what am I talking about?"

Maino nodded, she had foreseen this conversation, Mizuki might have been very distracted lately, almost absent but when it came to her business she was still sharp. "I sent a memo to your email, I believe it mentioned our efforts to make this exhibit our must publicized event."

"Yes, I saw that. I still don't understand."

"I took the liberty to invite Miss Lebrun's models to the opening." Mizuki weighted her employee's words.

"All of them?" Maino handed her the list with the names of all of Claire's models she was able to find, it had been quite the task fortunately for Maino she found more than one person willing to give her information. Mizuki scanned the names, none of them seem important for her; Michiru's name was not on the list.

"All the ones we could track."

"I don't see why bother with it."

"We thought it was a good idea to take pictures of the real women next to their paintings for the media."

"Fine, it's done anyways. Next time make sure to run things by me Maino." The woman nodded and saw Mizuki exiting her office holding the flower bouquet. "Thanks for the flowers." Maino couldn't say she had dodged the bullet just yet, but in the end anything was worth it to get rid of Claire. Perhaps it was time to leave the Gallery anyway; there was a beautiful world out there ready to be portrayed…

-0-

Michiru looked at herself on the three mirrors of the dressing room. Three times she could see her blue eyes contrasting against the milky skin of her face and neck. She was wearing an outfit fitted for a queen, the exquisite dress Shizuka had picked for her was made of a silver silk so fine it felt like a second skin, the fabric hugged her every curve and flowed all the way down to the floor where it pooled on a gorgeous tail, it made Michiru think of a crystalline waterfall, she took a look at her nude back wondering if perhaps the dress was too revealing, but it was too late to change her mind.

Carefully she stepped down and sat at the vanity, her beautiful shiny hair pinned up. She admired the jewelry that awaited her, after opposing for a while she let Shizuka lent her the piece she was wearing tonight, a beautiful choker dripping with diamonds, the stones felt cold against her skin and as she touch them lightly she felt in the middle of the dream. Was she really ready to face Haruka again?

A soft knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts, the door opened slowly and Shizuka entered the room, she looked at her in silence for a moment, Michiru was standing next to the vanity, her beautiful face flawless. "You look so beautiful." Her friend's words made her blush lightly; she turned around to show her the entire attire. "If only life was simple and we could fall in Love with each other, we would be in every magazine."

Michiru smiled, if only Love could be given or taken at will. "Is the dress, I am not really this pretty. Oh, I thought you wanted to leave already…"

"I do." Michiru looked at Shizuka, the girl was wearing a simple black dress, her golden hair tied up on an elegant bun, she looked beautiful but not as magnificent at the night of the Rose Garden Ball, not as Michiru thought she would look for this.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Shizuka smiling nodded. "Then why am I wearing this?"

"It is all about you tonight, I am just going to pose as your charming girlfriend, no need to get the eyes away from you. You are the Tokyo Blossom after all." Michiru was losing her resolution to go very quickly.

"I don't know about that…" Shizuka walked to her and fixed the diamonds around her neck.

"Trust me, when Mizuki sees you she will have a fit. Me not showing off for a night will be totally worth it. Just remembered what we talk, you are not there to ask Haruka for anything we are just going to well you know rain on their parade."

Sighing Michiru looked at herself on the mirror again, she wished she could feel as cool as she looked. "There is such a fine line between sane and insane Shizuka and I think we're crossing it tonight"

-0-

Haruka entered the Gallery door with Mizuki by her side. She could not wait for this night to be over. Mizuki was welcomed by a shower of flashes; the girl looked completely on her element. The violet dress she was wearing made her eyes appear like shiny amethysts. Haruka looked at her and couldn't find a single trace of the little girl she had saved sixteen years ago.

The couple finally walked past the press until they reached a second crowd gathering around someone, Claire. Claire was dressed with an impeccable black suit, when she saw Haruka her smile turned cold, the blonde greeted her on the same fashion, Haruka almost regretting picking a black suit as well. It didn't escape the blonde's eyes the nervous smile on Mizuki's lips. This was quite an awkward situation.

As soon as it was possible Haruka moved away from the group, she needed air already. The gallery had two floors, the second floor was just a set of balconies overlooking the first floor, to this second floor was where Haruka escaped to, the crowd over there was not as oppressing. She could overlook the whole party from over here, on the back the main piece of the exhibit laid covered by a velvet drape, it was supposed to be a surprise for the press, she had heard Mizuki talk about it.

The blonde turned around for a moment and actually took a look at the paintings around the gallery, it was easy to figure out what was Claire's talent as an artist, she could paint vivid images of women. All her paintings were portraits, all of them from young beautiful women, the Tokyo Blossoms title suddenly made sense. Haruka admired a beautiful portrait of a young looking girl sitting on a bench in what appeared to be a summer garden, the girl had long golden hair, the breeze swaying locks of it and playing with her dress. It was so real Haruka could almost touch the skin of the girl.

It was hard not to perceive the talent of Claire, if only she didn't hated her so much. She walked around the second floor having a look at other paintings when she saw it. It was so vivid she had to close her eyes for a moment, a painting of Michiru, it had to be, no one would have such eyes. She remembered Kaoru's words and smiled, perhaps she would buy this painting. Something to remember Michiru with. How ironic, forced to look at Michiru through the eyes of a woman who probably knew her better than she did. Thinking about Michiru gave Haruka a heart ache; she had to take her eyes off the painting before her emotions betrayed her. She rested her hands on the balcony rail, below her the party seemed rising, Mizuki and Claire greeting all kinds of people.

Haruka looked at the press who seemed suddenly interested on what was going on at the door again and the she saw her, not a painting this time… Michiru.

Michiru was here, her heart beat hard on her chest, the girl looked like a magical creature coming out of a dream, was it real? Was she truly here or it was her imagination torturing her again?

-0-

Michiru and Shizuka walked into the main hall, a group of photographers blocking their way. Michiru thought that Shizuka was quite the socialite, the blonde was probably about to end in the pages of all the news papers for the next day. But then she realized how gently Shizuka moved aside to let the men took pictures of her. This felt almost surreal.

"Miss Kaioh, Miss Kaioh, any words for the artist?" How did these people found out her name? Michiru smiled unable to talk. Shizuka stepped in and smiled at the press.

"Miss Kaioh and I are delighted to be here tonight, we are considering purchasing some of Miss Lebrun's work." Michiru looked at Shizuka wondering what the hell was she talking about but her friend simply slid a hand along her waist and whispered on her ear. "Just go along with it, you don't want the press to tell you are a sour ex-girlfriend that came to ruin Claire's exhibit do you?"

Michiru smiled, funny, she thought that was exactly what they were doing but Shizuka always seemed to be so much put together than her. She had to stick to their plan. "Of course. We love her work."

A man writing notes looked at them. "Miss Kaioh, who's your friend?"

"This is…" Shizuka gave her a small squeeze, Michiru remembered what they had talked about. "My girlfriend, Shizuka Ishii." The press seemed to want to take a million pictures now but somehow Shizuka managed to walk past all of them and pulled her along till they entered the Gallery. "Well that was something…." She had just started to say something when she noticed what Shizuka seemed to be so focused on. Standing in front of her was Haruka, and by the look on her face she had heard what she had said to the press…

(A/N Oh and the fun is just beginning :P)


	23. Chapter 23: The furies

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: OMG I should be packing my things for the trip and instead I spent the last 6 hours writing. Hehehe the wife is going to kill me , but I am really proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your reviews. I will post the next and probably last Chapter as soon as I can.

Chapter 23: The furies

_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"_

_ William Congreve._

"Haruka." The sound of her name on Michiru's lips made her hurt, how beautiful did she look, even more than what she had remembered. She had no right to be angry at her for the words she had just heard, she had set Michiru free a long time ago. She had been stupid enough to let her pride blind her and then guilt to tie her down to Mizuki; she was only reaping what she had sown. Michiru's smile died on her lips when she saw her, Haruka wondered how badly did the girl hated her.

Shizuka looked at the two ex-lovers looking at each other in an oppressive silence. She stepped forward doubtful. "Haruka, we finally meet again." Haruka posed her eyes on Shizuka, anyone would have noticed the beautiful girl standing next to Michiru, yet she had been unable to see her, to see anything but Michiru until the blonde spoke. So they were together now…how could this be?

"Shizuka, Michiru." She tried to sound normal, was her voice betraying her?

Michiru nodded back at Haruka, how cold did her words sounded. All this time she thought nothing could hurt her anymore, nothing could break her heart even farther but even the simplest of words in her lips, just the sound of her name in the cold voice felt like a dagger on her heart. "Are you wondering what are we doing here?" Haruka tried to keep her eyes on Shizuka, looking at Michiru was just too painful, she nodded slightly, over all the places she had hoped to see Michiru this was the last one on her mind.

Michiru touched the cold diamonds around her neck in a nervous gesture; Haruka could not even lay eyes on her. If there was any doubts left in her heart they were all gone, Haruka's love for her was gone, gone forever. She tried herself not too look at the blonde anymore, she hadn't come all the way here to act like a child again and embarrass herself crying, she looked around to the grand Gallery. She could barely believe Claire had actually made it here.

"Haruka, we need to talk, you can't keep hiding from me, from what I have to say about what happened." Shizuka's voice sounded faded on Haruka's mind but she nodded softly anyways, what could Shizuka said to her? Did she wanted to gloat on the fact that Michiru was with her now? Shizuka looked from Haruka to Michiru, they were both trying so hard to ignore each other she was the one feeling ignored. "Please, can we talk somewhere private?" Haruka nodded, Shizuka looked at Michiru again who seemed too focused on a painting behind Haruka. "Michiru, will you be fine on your own?"

Was she going to be fine on her own? That was the biggest question anyone had ever asked her. She had no answer for it, but she was going to find out. She was going to say goodbye to all her past this very night. "Yes." Haruka unwillingly let Shizuka drag her away from Michiru, she took a last Glance at the girl as they left, Michiru's blue eyes seemed full of stormy water.

-0-

Mizuki raised her violet eyes looking for Haruka, she wondered if the blonde was mad at her for spending all this time with Claire, it was her duty anyway; she was greeting her possible buyers. Despite the low opinion she had on Claire at the moment, the brunette had been a complete gentleman that night, she hadn't even tried to touch her. She couldn't see Haruka anywhere, her eyes swept the Gallery floor again and then they stopped on the unmistakable figure of Michiru Kaioh, the champagne flute on her hand broke, a sharp shard made her soft palm bleed.

Excusing herself from the couple talking to her Claire looked at Mizuki's bleeding hand and talking a handkerchief of her pocket she offered it to an appalled looking Mizuki. "Are you ok?" Mizuki's eyes flashed with fury, she could not even feel the pain on her palm or Claire pressing the handkerchief against it, she could not breathe.

"Michiru is here." Claire looked up from the bleeding palm to meet the violet eyes. "What the hell is she doing here?" Claire could ask herself the same question, she shrugged to the raven haired girl, to her the fact of Michiru being her appeared like a minor inconvenient, if any she liked the fury on Mizuki's eyes.

"Don't fall on her game, whatever it might be. You already won." Mizuki looked at Claire. Won? Won what? She had won nothing, she was exactly on the same square she was before Michiru went away, if any on a worse spot, she had gone from passively deceiving to actively lying to Haruka and everyone.

"Shut up Claire." Dismissing the brunette and stepping on the broken pieces of glass with her tall high heels Mizuki walked away straight towards Michiru.

Michiru looked at herself on a painting trying to remember how she felt the day it was painted. Her mother was right, it was the memory attached to an art object that mattered, she remembered the day clearly, this painting had been made the day after Claire told her she loved her. She noticed the blushed expression on her portrait self, the loving way in which she held her violin. She had felt in Love. Yet she had never felt as happy as when she was with Haruka. Michiru sighed; once again she had ended her train of thought on Haruka. How hard was to believe it was all over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice didn't surprise her; she had been waiting for Mizuki from the moment they stepped into the gallery.

"Congratulations on your many successes Mizuki."

Was she making fun of her? Mizuki stood as taller as she could trying to look menacing. Michiru looked at Mizuki with calmed expression, she had never noticed how much taller she was than her, perhaps this time she just felt on even ground. "Who let you out of the nut house? Shouldn't you be tied up on a straight jacket feeling sorry for yourself?"

Michiru smiled, she was not giving her ammunition for her attacks. "Beautiful painting isn't it? Amazing something so beautiful could have come from Claire, sometimes I forget beauty and evil are not opposites, sometimes you can find them together."

"If you think… if you have even dared to dream that Haruka will get back with you because you show up here tonight then let me tell you they let you out of the asylum too soon. What are you doing here Michiru?"

The smaller girl looked on the verge of tears; Michiru had never seen such anger. "I came here thinking I wanted to see you fall, I came here tonight ready to make a big scene and ruin your grand night. But look at us Mizuki, you have what you wanted and I have nothing at all, yet it is you whose fury is blinding. Are you even happy?"

Mizuki looked at Michiru trying to find the right words to hurt the girl's pride. "She is mine, you hear me? Mine! She will always be mine and no matter what I will always find a way to lure her back to me, she is mine, she has always been."

"Haruka is not yours or mine. Haruka belongs to herself. I am sorry for you; it is you who is trying really hard to place the bird on the cage. Why did you bring Claire to the Ball? What did I ever do to you? Do you even know who Claire is? What she has done to me? To others?"

Of course she knew, the bruises in her ego and flesh were as fresh as the spring. But she will first die to admit she had been wrong. "I did it because it was the right thing."

Michiru looked down to her hands, reflecting on Mizuki's words. "Thank you." The violet eyes looked at her confounded. "You're right Mizuki; it was the right thing to do. Thanks for helping me face my past. Thank you for force me to face all my demons and emerge victorious. I finally found the freedom I was searching for and it was because of you. I lived before fearing to lose it all, and I did, and in the bottom of the darkness I found myself. I was a bird in a golden cage but the cage was not Claire or my family or Haruka, it was my own fears. I am free now and one day I intend to be happy again." Michiru looked at Mizuki, the black haired girl silent; she then walked past her and walked away. She had come here tonight to find revenge but she had seen through her enemy, Mizuki was living a house of cards, and it was crumbling all around her.

-0-

"Haruka, how could you shun me away like that? After what we have gone through together. I thought we were friends." Shizuka and Haruka were on a small office on the second floor, the tomboy avoiding the gaze of the stormy blue eyes.

"Shizuka, it is too late for this talk."

"It is never too late to tell you the truth. To get the chance you denied me. What did Mizuki told you? Why did you refused to see me?" Haruka could not even look at her, all she could think of was Michiru and her together, the kisses the couple might have shared, the nights they spent in each other's arms, the thought of Michiru lying on a lover's arms was asphyxiating. It was stupid, a thousand times stupid that this hurt more than the thought of Michiru gone. But it was, thinking of Michiru gone was painful but thinking of her loving someone else was killing her. How could she have been so stupid? She loved Michiru with every fiber of her heart. "Look at me damn it."

The green eyes looked at her and Shizuka could see nothing but pain on them. "There is nothing left to say."

"The hell there isn't. Mizuki has been lying to you, do you hear me? I don't know how she did it or what she even did but it has been nothing but lies."

The words bounced against Haruka, she closed her eyes and her ears at them. No, Mizuki would not lie to her, she just wouldn't. "Mizuki told me all about you and Claire."

"Me and Claire? I have never set eyes on Claire before the night of the Ball. It is all lies. Do you think if it was true Michiru will even speak to me?"

"Perhaps she was relieved of getting rid of me."

Shizuka couldn't believe Haruka's words; she knew they were tainted with sorrow. "Get your head off your ass and listen to me for once. Michiru didn't even lie to you, she dared to have secrets, don't you have secrets? Don't we all? Are you telling me you have never lied? Everyone lies Haruka; if we were perfect we would not be human. So she lied, I lied, we all lied! But the biggest liar of all is right on your bed, open your eyes and see Mizuki for who she is."

Haruka looked away, was Shizuka right about Michiru? Yes she was. But was she right about Mizuki? It could not be, it simply could not be, there had to be some misunderstanding, she had to believe in someone, on something. "I don't know what to believe in anymore."

"Fine. Fine Haruka, sink on your misery. I came here to tell you the truth but in the end is my word against hers. I know you love Mizuki, that she has been in your life always and perhaps I cannot win. But I wanted to say that you disappointed me. I always thought of you as a Hero but you are too proud to admit you are wrong." Shizuka awaited in the silence that set after her words, the tomboy wouldn't even look at her and after a few moments Shizuka knew her battle was lost and left the room. She better found Michiru and leave.

-0-

Claire saw Michiru and Mizuki talking from afar, she saw Raven haired girl lose her temper and Michiru remain cool and calmed like she had never seen her before, perhaps she had underestimated Michiru, maybe the girl had a backbone after all. Leaving behind a furious and pale looking Mizuki Claire saw Michiru walking towards her, the brunette smiled, maybe there would be a chance to see this new Michiru from up-close.

Michiru walked towards Claire her deep sea blue eyes set on Claire's. For the first time Michiru felt confident looking into the dark eyes, she had nothing to fear, Claire could not hurt her anymore. "Well this is quite the surprise Michiru; have you come to congratulate me on my smashing success?"

The deep blue eyes reflected amusement. "I will like to say you have what you deserve, but the world is sometimes rather unfair."

"I have made you immortal Love, you should be happy."

"I see you have been busy making many women 'Immortal' I wonder if they remember you the same way I do."

The brunette smiled. "Some of them had real talent, some like yourself were just pretty faces, either way I will always remember their beauty."

"You surround yourself with beauty but what is it that you see when the darkness sets Claire? You can strip a woman from her beauty and her dignity but no matter what you do you will never own her soul. Enjoy your paintings it is the only beauty within you."

"You cannot hurt me little butterfly I have what I always wanted, power and fame. Your sappy little words cause me no grief." Michiru looked at the woman that shared with her so many nights, so many experiences and wondered how could they have stayed together for so long without knowing each other, she should have seen right through Claire a long time ago. It didn't matter anyway, the past was now behind her and with it was Claire.

"Enjoy your fame." As Michiru walked away from her, Claire noticed Maino approaching her, the woman smiled at her.

"Everything alright?" Claire nodded, of course it was all alright, Michiru meant nothing to her anymore, if any a sore reminder of the only woman that had walked away from her. "We are ready to reveal your central piece." Mizuki who seemed more put together walked closer to them an stepped next to the crowd, after Michiru left she was shaken from the confrontation, but the show must go on, there was still time to keep Haruka with her. A crowd had formed around Claire and Maino pulled the curtains to reveal a magnificent portrait of Mizuki, Claire had excelled herself, the portrait was the vivid image of the woman, in it Mizuki could be seen looking down on a book, the sunset at her back. It was not the atmosphere or the pose of Mizuki that made the picture grand, it was the expression on the girl's eyes, Claire had portrayed the real Mizuki, the little girl she had been sixteen years ago with the sadness of the whole world in her amethyst eyes.

Mizuki looked at the finished portrait of herself, was she really that vulnerable girl on the canvas? Where was the powerful woman she had been just a few months before? When did she lose the entire control of her world? Claire smiled satisfied, the look on Mizuki's face told her the painting had had the effect she desired, she could have painted a thousand portraits of Mizuki's nude flesh but what she wanted was to paint Mizuki's nude soul.

Michiru looked at the portrait for what seemed like an eternity, and the truth behind it hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew the expression of Mizuki's face she had seen it on her own mirror a million times, Claire always made her felt like that. Claire…Claire and Mizuki…could it be?

Smiling satisfied the brunette awaited to hear the shower of compliments for her painting; she took her eyes from the portrait to find a set of amber eyes looking at her, so familiar she had to take a second look at them.

"Erin." Erin Sadame, she hadn't seen her in years. The girl had turned into a woman now, how different she looked to the girl on the summer garden on her painting.

"Oh so you do remember my name? Funny how you remember that but you 'forgot' me in Paris 5 years ago."

Claire smiled, the least she needed was a scene. "Ah… you look fantastic Erin. I…"

"Save it. I just wanted to tell you first hand I was ecstatic to hear about your show."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I can't wait to tell the press how much you loved this blossom." Claire looked surprised, what was Erin doing here anyway? After all these years.

"I can't wait either." Claire turned around at the sound of a crystalline voice, Megaera Hitsuzen; she used to call her the nightingale. She had heard Megaera was a famous singer now, the last time she saw her, the girl was all tears and no voice. "I think I will start with how you throw me out of your apartment the night you found your new muse."

Oh yes, it had been quite the task to track Claire's models, but the trace of unhappiness left by Claire had been a beacon on the night to follow her past. Maino smiled, every single girl she had talked to regarding Claire's exhibit had been more than happy to show up and tell her story. Claire seemed to be losing her cool real fast, another girl; a delicate looking blonde had stepped in as well. "Oh I remember that night; she told me you were her drunken sister."

"Drunken sister?"

"I… "

"You, what Claire? Mizuki cruised along the crowd forming around Claire, there was something really wrong going on, Claire looked pale and she could feel a rumor spreading through the Gallery floor.

"Maino what the hell is going on?" Her assistant shrugged, she pushed past her to stand between Claire and the three girls. "Claire, who are these people?"

The girl with the amber eyes spoke first. "Oh I will be glad to tell you who we are. We are the Tokyo Blossoms, aren't we Claire?"

-0-

Haruka stepped out of the small office after a few minutes, her head was spinning. She was so confused she didn't know what or who to believe in anymore. She rested her hands on the rail of the balcony, a girl on a soft pink dress stood next to her, her hair was so long and golden it almost touched the balcony rail in front of her. The tomboy looked down to the main floor, there was quite a crowd on the back, she saw the magnificent and almost life size painting of Mizuki from afar, the crowd was probably just congratulating Claire.

She look along the crowd to find Mizuki standing next to Claire looking distressed, actually everyone seemed to look that way. What exactly had happened? "Huh…"

"Quite interesting isn't it?" Haruka took a second look at the slim girl standing next to her; she was probably the same age as Michiru.

"Do you know what's going on?" The girl nodded. "Sorry but I have to ask, have I seen you before?"

The blonde smiled. "No, but I am pretty famous now." She turned to look at her right, the painting of the girl on the lavender fields. She looked much younger on it but it had to be her. "My name is Leonora Unmei."

"Nice to meet you Leonora." Haruka looked down to the crowd again, there seemed to be a heated discussion going on now. "So you say you know what's going on down there?"

"Oh yes, I think Claire's past finally caught up to her. She had it coming."

"I'm not sure I am following you."

"Right, you see those girls over there, they are all around this gallery, each of them has a portrait on this exhibit and a story to tell. Just like me."

"A story about Claire?"

"A story about deception and lies, a story about sorrow. Claire Lebrun was my fiancée 3 years ago and I can tell you that everything you might hear tonight about her it's true. The abuses, the horror stories, everything. I only regret that I was too proud to warn the ones that came behind me."

"Claire, abused you?" Haruka felt her jaw tightening, who could abuse such a frail looking girl?

The blonde laughed bitterly. "Abuse seems a short word sometimes. Let's just say the last time I was at her apartment I had to beg the new muse to let me pack my clothes. From one day to the other I turned into an unwanted object. For a long time I hated that girl, poor thing for what I heard she stood Claire the longest, she seems fine though, she's here tonight. There in the silver dress."

Haruka looked down to find Michiru; the girl was looking at the fight going on as well, Shizuka by her side. "Michiru…"

"Do you know her? Megaera Hitsuzen told me she lived with Claire for 3 years. I was with her for 3 months and I still scars to remember her for. God knows how she survived. Dear old Claire, she is so vain I bet she never thought all these women one day would stand up against her."

"All of them? You mean every one she has painted? How can that be, there are tens of paintings here. Certainly she hasn't slept with all."

"Oh believe me, Claire Lebrun is a worthless human being but she is and will always be faithful to two things. She will never put anything or anyone above herself and she will only paint things she feels she 'owns', she has to own it all, your flesh and your soul. But don't believe me, believe the girl with the violin, the one on the summer garden, believe the old and the new ones, believe the girl with the violet eyes. Look at the painting and see right through it, Claire has known every woman in her canvas…"

The girl with the violet eyes. Haruka looked at the painting in the center of the gallery again. Mizuki and Claire … it was so obvious. Mizuki and Claire …how could she had been so blind. "Mizuki…"

(A/N: Ah women, one should never take them lightly, I know I am terribly vindictive lol Review!)


	24. Chapter 24: A part of you, a part of me

Disclaimer: the usual.

A/N: *sobs* awww I hate to write the last chapter of anything! Its gone! Forever *sobs harder* I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, perhaps not…we'll see. Thanks to everyone for staying along the way with me. Please review and stay put for my next fic ^.^ till next time!

Forget me not

By Auraluna7

Chapter 24: A part of you, a part of me

Michiru stare with amazement at the girls surrounding Claire, she was certainly not the only one, there was quite a crowd forming around the drama scene. Shizuka held her hand and squeezed it gently, the friends look at each other for a brief second. "Shall we go?"

"I think so…" The couple turned around and was about to walk out of the room when they found Maino on their way. The blue haired woman wearing a grey tailored mandarin suit.

"Will you like to give a statement to the press Miss Kaioh? I am sure they will be more than interested in what you have to say about Claire." Her words demoted no emotion but Michiru knew this had been her doing.

"Talking to the press is just going to make Claire more famous in the long run, you should know that."

"Perhaps, but she won't be part of this Gallery anymore." Michiru looked into the grey eyes without fully understanding the woman's words. "Mizuki will never endorse an artist publicly known to be against women rights, it goes against her principles."

"What will you do when Mizuki finds out it was you who invited us all here tonight?"

Maino took a long look at the beauty standing before her, in another situation she would have found her beauty mesmerizing, but tonight she only had eyes for Mizuki, she wanted to remember every detail of her dark beauty forever. "I will manage."

"Why did you do it?"

Smiling the woman leaned towards Michiru and whispered in her ear. "One does crazy things for Love, things beyond our control and or our nature but no matter how hard we try to go against it, the heart always longs true love." Michiru wished she had any words for Maino, unable to find any she brought the woman to a brief but warm hug.

A surprised looking Maino looked at her and after making a small smile and bowing a goodbye to her and Shizuka she walked away. "What did she told you Michi?"

"Nothing I didn't knew already. Let's go, there is nothing left for us here." The blonde nodded and they started walking towards the entrance, before leaving Michiru caught a last glimpse of Haruka and her heart felt heavy, knowing she would put her past behind her but never forget it.

-0-

With a feeling that could only be described as searing pain irradiating from her stomach and all the way up to her throat Haruka walked down stairs and crossed the gallery floor until she reached the center of the crowd. The press was having a field day. Mizuki seemed to be trying really hard to quiet down the situation, everyone could argue bad publicity was still publicity but for Mizuki this was a major blow, a lot of her sponsors were women groups and just the year before she had been granted the Woman of the Year award by the Women Rights association. Haruka didn't really care, she walked the distance between her and the dark haired girl and she firmly grabbed her by the arm. "We need to talk."

Mizuki looked at Haruka with incredulity, didn't the blonde realized in what kind of pickle she was at the moment? "Haruka, this is not a good time." The blonde kept holding the smaller girl's forearm, it was not a forceful grip but it was firm.

"Now." Raising her violet eyes to match the green ones, Mizuki noticed the anger on them, the blonde's jaw tight.

"Is everything alright?" Her voice was brittle and when Haruka looked for a brief second at Claire the dark haired girl knew it had finally happened, the web of lies she had knitted around her was starting to crumble.

"We can do it here in front of everybody or outside, it is your choice."

Sighing Mizuki freed herself from Haruka's grip and started walking towards the front entrance, her violet eyes filled with angst. She was not sure what Haruka knew or what was she going to tell her but she didn't felt she could lie much longer; she was skirting the edge of desperation.

They stepped out through a service door, the cool night greeted them, the air carried the soft perfume of the spring blossoms along with the unmistakable humid scent of the upcoming rain, the sky was cloudy and dark. "Haruka what's going on?" Mizuki cursed in silence, her own voice was betraying her, her words have sounded weak and fearful.

"Is it true Mizuki?" Mizuki looked into the green eyes; she lowered hers unable to stand the gaze.

"That depends what 'it' means."

"Look me in the eye Mizuki, are you sleeping with Claire?"

"Is that what Michiru and Shizuka came here to tell you? I have to say they have quite a rich imagination."

"This has nothing to do with Michiru; 'they' are well off without us."

They. Mizuki's confidence came back to her slowly, perhaps not everything was lost. "Are they together?"

"That does not answer my question Mizuki."

"No." Another lie, what did it mattered, a warm raindrop touched her soft cheek and Mizuki wiped it away avoiding Haruka's eyes.

"You can't even look at me." Haruka walked the distance between them and lifted Mizuki's chin. She found the violet eyes filled with tears, this time the tears of the girl did not stroke her guilt. "Tell me the truth."

"I…" Another raindrop fell on the perfect oval of her face, and another, the soft rain turning quickly into a storm. "You have to understand, it was before I knew who she was! It was before us."

"You are lying to me again, aren't you? Or you were somehow, didn't you told me I was going to be your first? Didn't you claim the night we kiss you discovered who you truly were?" Mizuki bitted her lower lip; she was cornered against her lies. "Tell me the truth once and for all, if you ever truly loved me, if all the years we have been friends mean something to you, tell me the truth."

Bursting into bitter tears Mizuki looked at Haruka and knew she could not lie anymore. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop, I did." Haruka let go of her chin and stepped away from her, the rain showering them.

"It is all true, isn't it? You brought Claire to the party; you knew what was going to happen." Mizuki's shoulders trembled as the girl sobbed harder. "Why?"

"Because I love you." There was no excuse for all her lies, there was no redemption for her sins, but she was not lying anymore, she Loved Haruka to a point where everything else just faded, nothing all these years had mattered more than try and conquer that love. "Because I thought if she was gone you will finally look at me, there was nothing in this world I ever wanted more than that. But you never did, you never looked at me that way."

"You lied to me, you turned me against Shizuka. You knew I shunned away Michiru for a lie and yet you have been lying to me all along. Shizuka was your friend."

"My friend? None of them was ever my friend! They were all obstacles in the road and I got rid of them all! Why Haruka? Why? Why you never looked at me like you look at her? What is it that she has that I never did?" Haruka looked at the woman she had thought to be her best friend, Mizuki had never appeared more vulnerable but this time she could not be her Hero. "What did all of them had I never did?"

"I don't know. There was a time when I tried to love you like that, but you closed the door, not me. What other lies have you told me Mizuki? Why have you done this?"

What other lies? The list could go on forever. Mizuki sobbed softly, the tears mixed with the raindrops. "Can't you see I did it for you? Can't you see how badly loving you hurts me?"

Haruka shook her head, her clothes damped and her eyes dark. "I'm sorry if your love for me has turned into pain, I loved you all these years as a part of myself but you cannot blame me for not seeing you when you never spoke of your love to me. It is over now; we have grown apart to a point where I cannot see who you are anymore without despising you."

"No. No Haruka please." Mizuki touched the blonde's arm, Haruka didn't refuse the contact but her eyes showed Mizuki nothing but sadness. "I need you, I love you."

"But I don't." Covering her mouth to muffle the sobs of her broken heart Mizuki stepped away from Haruka, the blonde looked at her with sad eyes. Haruka walked to her, she fixed the wet locks of black hair away from the beautiful face and kissed the smaller girl on the forehead. "Goodbye Mizuki."

As the silhouette of Haruka faded on the rainy night Mizuki fell to her knees defeated, she had lost it all.

"Mizuki." The husky voice made her raise her eyes, she didn't know how long she had been under the rain, her dress was ruined and she felt really cold.

"Maino…" The woman help her get back on her feet, she placed her jacket over the frigid shoulders and just as Haruka before she fixed the hair away from her face.

"Let's go inside."

"I lost her Maino, forever." She hung to the blue haired woman, her sobs hard, it didn't cared that Maino was her employee, she was probably the closest thing to a friend she had.

"It's ok." Maino held the crying Mizuki and closed her eyes. How bitter unrequited love could be…

-0-

The rain slashed the windows of the car and Michiru looked outside the window to the dark night. "It's pouring out there." Shizuka nodded. "You're very quiet. Was it that bad? Was Haruka mean to you?" The blonde shook her head, her eyes fixed on the profile of Michiru against the window. "Then what is it?"

"Do you still love her?" Michiru looked at Shizuka, she nodded softly. "Do you think you could love me?"

Looking back out the window Michiru sighed softly, the raindrops making unpredictable patterns on the windows. "You deserve better than a broken heart." Shizuka nodded again, silence fell between them. The rest of the ride was presided by the silence and they arrived to Shizuka's penthouse a few minutes later.

When the elevator door opened on the elegant foyer of the blonde's Penthouse Michiru stopped Shizuka from fleeing to her room. She held the soft wrist, her deep sea eyes meeting the stormy ones. "Are we ok?" Shizuka nodded, she didn't felt like talking after bluntly embarrassing herself. "Shizuka, you said I was not your type, remember?" Again a soft nod, Michiru stepped closer to Shizuka, her leg brushing softly against the blonde's thigh. "I love her, she is gone I know that, she will never come back to me. And you are my only friend, I am afraid of being alone too, but can we really base our love on that? Can we really turn need into love?"

The stormy eyes filled with tears, Shizuka looked down and shook her head. Michiru had seen right through her, she just could not bear the idea of Michiru moving to Italy, being alone again was a scary thought. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Michiru kissed Shizuka's lips softly, a brief kiss full of tender feelings. "Besides, we both want to wear a wedding dress; it'll be a recipe for disaster." Shizuka smiled, the friends hugged each other.

"I am going to miss you Michi."

"Don't miss me, I will remember you always and a part of you will always be with me, no matter where I go."

-0-

The afternoon sunlight bathed Shizuka as she sat on her sitting room, her face towards the floor to ceiling window, the scent of fresh roses in the air. Her assistant announced the visitor as she took her blue eyes from the window to greet her guest.

"I never thought I will see you here again."

Haruka walked the distance between them; she held a fragrant bouquet of red roses, Shizuka's favorites. "Is it too late to say I am sorry?"

"Is it ever?" Shizuka got up from her chair; she was wearing a white linen dress, her youthful face free of any makeup. Haruka handed her the roses and Shizuka inhale the soft perfume with delight, she met the green eyes and offered the blonde a seat. "How's Mizuki?" The green eyes flashed with pain and Shizuka knew what had happened. "Are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just came to say I am very sorry for not trusting you, I was wrong all along and there is no excuse for how I behaved. I hope you can forgive me."

"I have. Thank you, apologizing is never easy."

The tall blonde nodded her green eyes full of sadness. Mizuki was not the only one that had lost it all that night. "I wish you and Michiru all the happiness on the world."

Shizuka looked down to the red roses, then back at Haruka. "Do you still love her?"

"Does it matter?" Shizuka's eyes showed no emotion, Haruka messed her hair with one hand. "Yes. I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because she is yours now."

Shizuka stood up from the couch; she walked to a small table on the corner where she started fixing the long stem roses on a vase. "Michiru belongs to herself."

"You know what I mean. You and her are together and I was stupid enough to let her go, there isn't much to do anymore."

"If you could do something, would you?" Shizuka's words were cautious; Haruka wished the blonde would look her in the eye to see her expression.

"I will not try to come between you two. I love her, yes, but I also love you, as my friend. We shared a long time together and it is full of good memories."

Shizuka turned to face Haruka. "She's leaving."

"Huh?"

"Michiru is leaving; she's going to study art on Italy." Shizuka sat next to Haruka; she touched the tomboy's hand. "If there is anything left to say between you two, you have one last chance before she is truly gone."

"Shizuka, but you…"

Shaking her head Shizuka smiled. "You're so thick sometimes; do you really think I will be staying here if we were together? It was all a sham. Don't give me the 'you lied to me' speech, it is done, but now you know the truth. What are you going to do Haruka? Are you going to let her go without knowing you still love her?"

"I don't even know where to start looking for her…"

"She lives here you know?" Shizuka pointed to a door t Haruka's back. The tomboy looked at Shizuka again.

"She must hate me."

"Has she told you that?" Haruka shook her head. "I can't tell you she will forgive you, the wounds between you two are deep and old, but before everything is truly lost you should tell her how you feel."

-0-

With trembling hands Haruka knocked on the door, Michiru's soft voice asked her to come in. She opened the door to see her, she had her back to the door, her soft long hair falling down her back, boxes half packed all around the room, the open case of her violin lying on the bed.

Michiru turned around smiling. When her eyes met Haruka's the smile froze on her lips. The blonde looked at her, her courage suddenly gone. "Haruka."

"Can I still come in?"

The aqua beauty nodded, she placed the music sheets she held on her hand down on the bed. "Hi."

"Hi." They looked at each other in silence; Haruka walked a few steps closer to her. "You're leaving."

The girl nodded. "Nothing holds me here anymore." Her voice was low and brittle, how much did it hurt to be so close to Haruka.

"I am sure you will succeed wherever you go, you have a special talent, your soul is full of light."

"Thank you." Haruka looked at a stack of paintings ready to be packed; the one on the top was the garden painting she had once owned.

"I am sorry." She said touching the frame with her long fingers. "I never meant to send it back."

Michiru picked up the painting and looked at it. "Do you mean it?"

The tomboy nodded and Michiru handed her the painting. "You can have it back then, if that's what you want."

"Michiru, I didn't come here for a painting" Michiru's deep sea eyes looked right at her in a profound silence. "I came here to say that I am sorry. I am sorry for running away before you could explain yourself, I am sorry for letting you go. I never loved anyone as much as I love you." Michiru turned her back at her; she picked up the music sheets and started packing in silence. "I don't deserve anything and that's exactly what I have, but I am truly sorry."

"I am not staying. All my life I've wanted to become a real artist." Haruka nodded, the girl could not see her, she still had her back at her.

"I understand." Reaching her right pocket Haruka took out a small velvet box. She opened it and the sparkling blue heart-shaped diamond shined on the sunlight. She stood behind Michiru, she could smell the soft scent of the girl's hair, feel the heat from her soft milky skin. Michiru didn't move, she closed her eyes, the presence of Haruka painfully real. Haruka placed the ring in front of Michiru, the deep sea eyes looked at it.

"What is this Haruka?"

"A part of me. I don't expect you to take it with you, but if you do a part of me will always be with you."

"A part of you. Do you expect me to give you a part of me?" Michiru's voice was nothing more than a whisper, the girl could feel Haruka's body behind her own, the scent of the blonde tantalizing her.

"A part of you will always live in me. It has from the first time we kiss, from the first time I swam on the ocean of your blue eyes. A part of you for every time we kissed, for every time you let me love you, you will always be with me." Michiru looked down at the breath taking diamond; she touched it with trembling hands.

"I never said that I loved you." Haruka closed her eyes, a wave of pain bracing her heart. "I should have. I loved you always, I love you now." Haruka opened her eyes as Michiru turned to face her, the smaller girl's face bathed in tears. "I cannot stay."

Haruka kissed the soft lips, a salty kiss full of goodbye; she noticed Michiru was not the only one crying. "I love you Michiru."

"I love you too. But I cannot stay, my dreams are out there." Haruka took the velvet box from Michiru's trembling hands; she picked up the ring and held Michiru's soft hand on her own.

"Then let me come with you. To the end of the world, in the darkest night, let me come with you." Their eyes met, Haruka placed the ring on Michiru's finger without letting her hand go.

"A part of you will always live with me too. I don't need a ring, all I need is you. Come with me to the end of the world." Haruka closed her eyes and kissed Michiru, to the end of the world, through the darkest night, always and forever together.

The end

A/N: I am still crying over here, I hate endings v.v . Thanks to all my reviewers. Special thanks to my wifey **Cganya** for surviving the emotional experience. (Lol) And thanks to Petiyaka, Amnesia Nymph, faintfiction, Centauri89, HaruMichi, CW151, Tripower, RS Wolf, Sakura, Isabelle, and so many more! Sorry if I forgot someone, I read every review and treasure it like a fine gem. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
